La llamada de Cthulhu
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Que no está muerto lo que puede yacer eternamente, y con los evos extraños aún la muerte puede morir.
1. El pilar del Atlántico Sur

Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shūkan Shōnen Jump (manga), Kōzō Morishita, Kazuhito Kikuchi y Toei Animation (anime)._

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales Cthulhu y compañía, son propiedad de H.P. Lovecraft, y Hazel Heald, Robert E. Howard y Martín S. Warnes (en algún punto)._

Advertencias:

_Por el poder del Deus ex Machina, he elegido quién de Saint Seiya está vivo y en qué condiciones. También me reservo el derecho de elegir qué material usar como base, así que de entrada advierto que hay elementos tanto del manga como del anime -clásico- y algunas OVAs, pero no todo en su conjunto (que sería imposible porque muchas cosas se contraponen)._

_Así mismo, luego de valorar este caso, he concluido que no es un crossover, como pensé originalmente, sino una adaptación libre -muy libre- de varias historias lovecraftianas (y no solo La llamada Cthulhu como el título da a entender) entre las que se encuentran el relato homónimo, Reliquia de un mundo olvidado (A través de los eones), La ciudad sin nombre, Encerrado con los faraones (Bajo las pirámides), La sombra sobre Innsmouth, El horror de Dunwich, La piedra negra, El libro negro de Alsophocus y Dagon._

Notas introductorias:

_Sin afán de asumir el título de especialista en la obra del escritor de Providence (mucho menos aún en el ya de por sí tenso fandom de Saint Seiya), quiero recordarles que esto es un fanfic, y es una adaptación libre. No obstante, me encuentro perfectamente abierta a recibir cualquier tipo de retroalimentación, observación y/o crítica._

* * *

**La llamada de Cthulhu**

"Que no está muerto lo que puede yacer eternamente, y con los evos extraños aún la muerte puede morir."

* * *

_Es imposible que tales potencias o seres hayan sobrevivido_

_a una época infinitamente remota donde la conciencia se manifestaba,_

_quizá, bajo cuerpos y formas que ya hace tiempo se retiraron _

_ante la marea de la ascendiente humanidad..._

_formas de la que solo la poesía y la leyenda han conservado un fugaz recuerdo_

_con el nombre de dioses, monstruos, seres míticos de toda clase y especie..._  
**La llamada de Cthulhu (H.P. Lovecraft)**

**Texto introductorio de Algernon Blackwood**

* * *

•

**Capítulo I**

**El pilar del Atlántico Sur**

•

—Señor.

Sorrento tomó la carpeta que le extendía el hombre, desplegando su contenido sobre el escritorio.

—Falta una —le dijo, intentando controlar la ansiedad en su voz—. Tiene un timbrado de urgente, por lo que no importa la hora, necesito que la traigas apenas llegue.

El mayordomo se inclinó con reverencia antes de marcharse, mientras que Sorrento se entregaba a la tarea de leer las traducciones de algunos recortes de los periódicos que había solicitado a una agencia de noticias.

A su derecha, una máquina de fax hacía lo propio con las copias de otra agencia en Estados Unidos, y le faltaban las de Sudamérica, donde el principal retraso recaía en la traducción.

Se mordió los labios a medida que era capaz de hacer las conexiones entre un suceso y otro, que podían pasar desapercibidas, y de hecho lo estaban haciendo, para el ojo del lector común. Se sobresaltó en cuanto escuchó a Julián entrando a la oficina. Llevaba dos tazas de café y le dejó una para después sentarse en la silla de visitas.

—¿Ya me dirás qué pasa? —le preguntó, aunque trataba de leer alguno de los encabezados de las páginas sueltas, por lo que Sorrento tomó todos los papeles poniéndolos de vuelta en la carpeta.

—Lo siento, no.

Julián dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Eso no es justo.

—Lo sé, es un abuso de mi parte usar los recursos de la familia Solo sin decirte nada...

—No es por eso —lo interrumpió. Sin embargo, no habló inmediatamente, sino que le dio un sorbo a su taza antes de dejarla sobre el escritorio, luego se acomodó el pelo con una mano y se recargó mejor en la silla, relajando los hombros.

—Te considero mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo. Incluso, me podría atrever a asegurar que eres el único.

Sorrento se sintió enrojecer, y obligado por una fuerza ajena a su firme voluntad para jamás revelarle a Julián ninguno de los detalles por los que había decidido entregarse por completo a su servicio, fue a su lado. Sin evitarlo, se arrodilló, lo que desconcertó al otro, siendo eso evidente por la expresión de su rostro.

Después de los años que habían pasado juntos, aun no sabía cómo reaccionar del todo a ciertas maneras y comportamientos, que no estaba seguro de dónde debió aprender. Pensó entonces, que en realidad no sabía nada de su vida previa al momento en que se conocieron en la playa.

—Julián —dijo Sorrento devolviéndolo a la realidad —, te juro por lo más sagrado para mí, que, si otras fueran las circunstancias, te lo contaría todo, pero estoy atado a una fuerza más grande que mis sentimientos por ti.

El joven heredero de la familia Solo sonrió, poniéndose de pie e incitando al otro a hacer lo mismo.

—Amigo mío —le dijo —. No entiendes nada. Siento curiosidad, no lo voy a negar, pero lo que me mueve a insistir en saber, es que te veo sufrir y no sé cómo ayudarte.

—Me siento tan indigno de tus atenciones.

—No seas dramático. Escuché que aún esperas otros informes. Vamos, duerme algo mientras llegan, además, mirar fijamente el fax, no lo hará trabajar más rápido. Te prometo no mirar. Pero si te desmayas a mitad de tu investigación por agotamiento, no lograrás nada.

Sorrento se dejó guiar a su habitación, aceptando su propuesta, pero haciéndole prometer que lo despertaría apenas llegara el mensaje.

Cerró la puerta y decidió tomar un baño para quitarse la sensación que dejaba el haber vivido los últimos días en el despacho. Luego, simplemente se dejó caer en la cama.

Sentía que apenas dormitaba, pese a que estaba demasiado cansado. Sin embargo, con los ojos cerrados, el sentimiento de desasosiego crecía irremediablemente, y creía tener leves destellos de imágenes inquietantes sobre una ciudad que no se correspondía con ninguna otra que hubiese visto antes. Era extraña, sin guardar ningún tipo de proporción entre sus elementos que formaban ángulos inexplicables.

Sintió un cosquilleo erizando cada vello de su cuerpo, congelando su sangre con un terror que solo había sentido la primera vez que percibió el cosmos de Athena, haciéndole dudar de su voluntad, pero infinitamente peor, al punto en que resultaba doloroso.

En algún momento, una voz, que no era una voz, al menos no una que pudiera producirse por una garganta humana, susurró algo.

"_Cthulhu fhtagn"_

La sensación que dejaba ese sonido era pavorosa, y sintió la necesidad de escapar como fuese, y la conciencia sobre que no se trataba de la realidad, sino una visión producida por la gran cantidad de información que había recibido en los últimos días, pero la incapacidad de reaccionar para despertar, acrecentaban su creciente pánico.

Se movió por entre la ciclópea ciudad, incapaz de comprender la forma en la que se construía aquel trasfondo, en el que los ángulos no se comportaban con normalidad y ya no estaba seguro sobre la dirección que estaba tomando. Trató de seguir las directrices de sus propias técnicas, con las que alteraba el cerebro de sus oponentes, pero ni siquiera ese conocimiento parecía ser de utilidad.

Una sacudida dolorosa detuvo su escape, todo empezó a dar vueltas, no solo a su alrededor, sino arriba, abajo, en un sentido y en otro, en un delirio insoportable que estrujaba su cerebro. En un instante, habiendo caído e incapaz de levantarse, creyendo que los pilares recubiertos de jeroglíficos y un légamo verde, se colapsaban sobre de él, súbitamente todo se detuvo.

"_¡Sorrento!"_

—¡Esa voz! —exclamó levantando la vista.

La ciudad en la que había estado prisionero fue desvaneciéndose a medida que el poderoso cosmos del señor de los mares se abría paso.

—¡Mi señor Poseidón! —gritó, extendiendo la mano.

Se incorporó en la cama entre gritos. Sentía que no estaba respirando, con todo y que los pulmones le dolían por la violencia con la que se expandían y contraían.

Estaban golpeando la puerta de la habitación. Aun aturdido, escuchaba a los sirvientes llamándole del otro lado, hasta que finalmente vio a uno de los mozos, trastabillando al interior luego de haber destrozado la puerta con un hacha, mientras que el ventanal se hacía añicos con el jardinero habiendo hecho el mismo trabajo con una azada.

—¡Señor Sorrento! —exclamaron dos doncellas corriendo a su lado.

El mayordomo, notablemente exaltado, también fue con él.

—¿En dónde está Julián? —preguntó, sin responder las preguntas sobre su estado.

—No lo sabemos, señor —respondió el hombre —. Apenas usted cerró su puerta, dijo que estaría en su habitación, me pidió que le llevara el café que dejó en el despacho de usted, pero cuando lo hice, él ya no estaba, nadie sabe de él desde entonces.

—¡¿Y por qué no me habían avisado?!

—Tenemos más de una hora tratando de abrir la puerta, le escuchamos gritar. No lo entiendo, es como si hubiera una fuerza inhumana que la mantuviera cerrada, ¡Intentamos romper los vidrios, pero parecían hechos de acero!

Sorrento saltó de la cama, sin embargo, un poderoso mareo le hizo caer de rodillas, sujetándose la cabeza.

"_Señor Poseidón, ¿qué es lo que planea?"_, pensó.

Levantó la vista, buscando entre todos los sirvientes a tres hombres que habían sobrevivido la Guerra Santa contra Athena, y que había conseguido colocar dentro de la casa. Los vio detrás del mayordomo, no menos exaltados, sobre todo porque parecían ser más conscientes de que, si alguna fuerza exterior había sometido al General Marina del Pilar del Atlántico Sur, solo podía esperarse lo peor.

—¡Traigan mis Escamas! —exclamó.

Sin comprender la orden, el mayordomo se giró para ver a los tres hombres salir corriendo.

Sorrento se concentró, encendiendo su cosmos para liberarse de aquella espantosa influencia. Entonces, finalmente consiguió ponerse de pie, con toda solemnidad.

—Mantenga a todos en la casa —dijo, refiriéndose al mayordomo, que no era capaz de sobreponerse a la impresión de lo que estaba sucediendo, y solo le miró abrir las puertas del armario, empezando a vestirse —. Es probable que estemos ante un hecho que perturbará la paz de este mundo.

Pero no fue sino hasta que los tres sirvientes volvieron, que la realidad superó cualquier extraña ficción que pudo haber concebido jamás, tanto él, como los demás miembros del personal: a la vista de todos, Sorrento dejó de ser el asistente de gran confianza de Julián Solo, para investirse como Sorrento de Sirena.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Pequeña introducción, lista._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. El relato del General Marina Sorrento

•

**Capítulo II**

**El relato del General Marina, Sorrento de Sirena**

•

—¡¿Acaso perdiste la razón?! —gritó Shura.

Kanon inclinó levemente la cabeza, pero solo para asegurarse de que tenía bien sujeto a Sorrento, de modo que pudiese protegerlo del ataque de Capricornio, aunque eso significara que le diera a él.

—Shura, espera.

Aioros puso su mano en el hombro del caballero.

—Este General Marina ha arriesgado su vida al venir al Santuario, te aseguro que es consciente del tipo de recibimiento que tendría, aun así, lo ha hecho en este estado tan vulnerable. Creo que no hay mayor prueba de que sus intenciones no son las de iniciar un combate.

Shura frunció el entrecejo, pero se apartó para que Kanon siguiera su camino, seguido por los caballeros dorados a quienes ya había convencido de que le permitieran el paso.

La cámara del Patriarca apareció frente a ellos apenas Afrodita despejó el camino, desvaneciendo las rosas demoniacas con su cosmos, sin intentar cuando menos oponerse de palabra. Solo miró a todos sus compañeros subir las escaleras y, tras pensarlo unos instantes, fue detrás de ellos.

Saga abrió la puerta y su hermano entró con Sorrento en brazos. Shion ya los esperaba, de pie en la cámara principal. Pidió a los gemelos que dejaran al General Marina, y Kanon lo recostó en el suelo con cuidado, Shion se inclinó sobre él, con una mano apartó el pelo de su frente, sintiendo la fina capa de sudor frío y siendo consciente de su respiración acelerada. Dejó fluir su cosmos y halando una bocanada profunda de aire, Sorrento de Sirena abrió los ojos, aunque en su mirada solo se podía reflejar un estado de terror indescriptible.

El Patriarca se apartó mientras que él seguía luchando por respirar con normalidad.

Sorrento recordaba haber llegado a Atenas, pero ni bien se acercaba al Santuario, el más poderoso y maligno cosmos que había sentido en toda su vida, se abalanzó sobre él, con más fuerza que todo el océano cerrándose de golpe.

Mareado, aún con las pavorosas imágenes de aquella ciudad infernal impregnadas en su mente, intentó ponerse de pie, sin embargo, solo pudo caer de rodillas. Aunque eso no lo detuvo, casi arrastrándose, extendió la mano hacia el Patriarca.

—Debo ver a Athena —suplicó.

Shion debió sujetarlo con fuerza para impedir que se moviera.

—Ha desaparecido Julián, estoy seguro que por influencia de mi señor Poseidón, dejó la casa esta misma noche.

Aquella súplica provocó una reacción en el antiguo caballero de Aries, que solo dirigió una mirada a los demás.

—Mū —llamó, a lo que este se acercó —. Ve con Kiki al sitio en donde Athena selló la vasija de Poseidón.

Fue muy cuidadoso de no dar la ubicación. Pese a las intenciones que pudiera tener el General Marina, no deseaba exponer innecesariamente esa información.

Mū solo asintió y salió de la habitación.

Sorrento, recobrando poco a poco el sentido de realidad, miró a su alrededor. Salvo por el caballero que acababa de marcharse, estaba la orden completa, la mayoría llevaba puesta su armadura y permanecían a la expectativa de lo que haría a continuación alguien que había sido su enemigo hacía no mucho.

—¿Lo han sentido? —preguntó —. Ese cosmos pavoroso, que se cierra de forma imposible…

—Sí —respondió el Patriarca ayudándole a incorporarse —. Pero este Santuario posee barreras impuestas por la propia Athena, desde que se erigió el templo principal, y han sido fortalecidas por cada Patriarca. No puede alcanzarnos aquí.

Ya por su propio pie, el joven general se llevó una mano a la cabeza, notando cómo el zumbido disminuía.

—¿Sabes lo que es? —preguntó.

—Lo siento, no —respondió Shion.

Sorrento no tenía intenciones de reverenciarlos, pero él era el único miembro sobreviviente de la orden de Poseidón, él y algunos soldados, a tres de los cuales había encomendado el cuidado de los miembros del servicio de la casa, a quienes tanto él como Julián tenían afecto. Si quería enfrentar a un enemigo de su señor, solo le quedaba pedir ayuda a Athena, bajo la premisa del bien común.

—Hace dos semanas, acompañé a Julián a Haití, atendiendo un compromiso de su fundación de ayuda a víctimas de desastres naturales, por lo del terremoto en esa zona. Durante nuestra estancia, era palpable la inquietud en el ambiente, por medio de un mozo del hotel, nos enteramos que habían surgido algunas revueltas entre practicantes de distintas facciones religiosas. La policía los adjudicaba a los practicantes vudú, pero… había algo más obscuro, pude sentirlo. Una noche, poco antes de marcharnos, desperté sobresaltado y vi a Julián al pie de mi cama, aunque no tardé en percatarme de que no se trataba de él realmente.

—¿Poseidón? —preguntó Shion, a lo que el otro asintió.

—No manifestaba su cosmos desde la Guerra Santa contra Hades. Solo pudo decirme una cosa: el durmiente de _R´lyeh_ ha despertado, la influencia de Hades en las estrellas ha vuelto propicio el momento de romper su sello.

Shion lo miró, esperando que continuara, sin embargo, Sorrento solo se encogió levemente.

—Fue expulsado —dijo —, como no se encuentra libre en plenitud, cualquiera puede expulsarlo de Julián. Pero… desde que regresamos a Grecia, usé los recursos de la familia Solo para buscar información al respecto. Contacté con investigadores privados, uno de ellos me dio un par de publicaciones, libros y revistas, _Atlantis y el continente perdido de Lemuria_ de W. Scott Elliot, _La rama de oro_ de Frazer y la _Brujería en la Europa occidental_ de la señorita Murray. Bajo otras circunstancias, ni siquiera me hubiera acercado a esos títulos, sé lo que es Atlantis más allá del mito, y también conozco la crónica auténtica sobre Lemuria, pero en unos y otros, esas referencias aparecían al menos una vez. No nos tomó mucho obtener las primeras conclusiones, respecto a cultos esparcidos alrededor del globo que parten de las teorías de civilizaciones previas a las datadas por la Historia y Antropología oficial.

—¿Te refieres a esos cuentos que incluso en tiempos de Lemuria, ya eran cuentos? —preguntó el Patriarca.

Sorrento asintió.

—No servimos a dioses creadores —retomó —. Incluso mi señor Poseidón y sus hermanos se enfrentaron a seres que ya gobernaban la creación, pero ¿no podría ser que incluso antes que ellos hubiera otros?

Shion tomó asiento en el lugar que le correspondía, presidiendo la sala, con un gesto pensativo.

—Patriarca —repuso Sorrento, acercándose un par de pasos —. De acuerdo con mis investigaciones, todos los cultos dispersos profesan una devoción blasfema, el dios al que veneran les ha prometido volverlos libres, en un sentido salvaje, enseñarles nuevas formas de matar y gozar en su alegría. Estoy seguro de que mi señor Poseidón se opone a esa promesa, tanto como la misma Athena. Por favor déjeme verla, déjeme convencerla de que no tengo otras intenciones más que proteger esta tierra.

El Patriarca cerró los ojos.

—Ella no está aquí —respondió finalmente —. Tal como tu señor, se marchó anoche, y se llevó su armadura.

—¡¿Es acaso que piensa hacerle frente ella misma?!

—A como puedo entenderlo —dijo Shion cerrando los ojos —. Sí, esa debe ser su intención.

—Maestro —interrumpió Shura con cierta angustia —. No nos habías dicho que se llevó su armadura.

—Eso es muy extraño —continuó Camus —, ella no la usa, siempre prefiere entablar primero un diálogo.

—¿También se llevó a Niké? —preguntó Aioros.

Shion asintió.

—¡¿Por qué no hemos salido a buscarla?! —exclamó Shura.

—Toda la noche he usado mi poder psíquico para localizarla, ni siquiera sé cómo salió del Santuario o en qué momento se fue. Ya convoqué a todos los caballeros de la orden, como les dije antes de que llegara Sorrento, nos preparamos para una guerra, pero aún no sé a quién nos enfrentamos.

Shura apretó los puños. Entonces la mano de Aioros en su hombro lo tranquilizó. El caballero de Capricornio lo miró, pese a su apariencia joven a comparación suya, no podía evitar sentir la solemnidad que infundía su presencia, y que había respetado desde que era solo un niño.

—Cuando Kanon te trajo —dijo Aioros mirando a Sorrento —, estabas murmurando algo. Asumo que bajo la influencia de ese cosmos que te derribó a la entrada del Santuario, ¿puedes recordar qué era?

—No entiendo del todo las palabras, son sonidos sin sentido, me atrevo a decir que ninguna voz humana podría repetirlo.

—Inténtalo, por favor.

—_¡Iä! ¡Iä! ¡Cthulhu fhtagn! ¡Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah-nagl fhtagn!_

Todos los caballeros quedaron en silencio ante aquella combinación de letras.

—Creo que he escuchado eso antes…

Afrodita lucía claramente incómodo cuando la mirada de todos se posó en él, por lo que había desviado la vista y cruzado los brazos, haciendo un mohín con los labios que solo acentuaba sus rasgos delicados, por lo que, en lugar de una mueca de molestia, que era como se habría demostrado en cualquiera de sus compañeros, en él pareciera más como un puchero.

—No sé cómo explicarlo, es como una leyenda, pero no del todo, porque encontré una publicación en la biblioteca de Nuuk que hacía referencia a eso.

—¿Qué es _"eso"?_ —preguntó Shion.

Afrodita tragó saliva, negándose a mirar a nadie a los ojos.

—Una tribu inuit, alejada de los cultos convencionales, se dice que adoran a un dios, que según las otras tribus es más un demonio, lo consideran un _tornasuk_, les pide sacrificios humanos, orgías y cosas de este estilo.

—¿Y no lo investigaste? —preguntó Shaka.

—¿Por qué tú no has hecho tu reporte sobre el Yeti de Nepal? —respondió con molestia —. No le di mucha importancia, nunca sentí ningún cosmos destacable, ni siquiera entre los sacerdotes de más alto rango, y como entre tribus se acusan de diferentes cosas para conseguir que el gobierno mejore las limitaciones geográficas de sus territorios, era más probable que fuese una desacreditación.

—Pero dices que habías escuchado lo que dice Sorrento —interrumpió Shion para detener esa absurda discusión que estaba por comenzar.

—Solo me suena una palabra —respondió Afrodita, para evitar malos entendidos.

—¿Cuál?

—_Cthulhu._

Todos los caballeros se quedaron en silencio por un instante.

—_Cthulhu_—repitió Aldebarán.

—¿También la has escuchado? —preguntó Shion, cambiando su atención hacia él.

—La primera encomienda que Su Santidad me asignó, luego de otorgarme la armadura sagrada de Tauro, fue investigar una revuelta en las Filipinas, provocada por un autonombrado profeta. Los oficiales americanos sofocaron la mayor parte, yo solo me encargué del profeta que, como Su Santidad había sospechado, se trataba de un desertor, Ío de Canes Venatici. Blasfemó contra Athena, usando una alabanza similar: "_El Gran Cthulhu es Su primo, pero sólo difusamente puede reconocerlos. ¡Iä! ¡Iä! ¡Shub-Niggurath!". _En su momento solo lo consideré parte de sus delirios, ya que no hay información al respecto en la gran biblioteca del templo de Athena.

Shion entrecerró los ojos.

—Los caballeros de Canes Venatici son, por lo general, dotados psíquicamente —explicó al resto —. Ío demostró un poder que podría competir incluso con el mío. Debo reconocer que, dudé de haberle dado la armadura de Aries a Mū, otra cuya calificación requiere ese tipo de poder. Con el debido entrenamiento, sin duda pudo haberse convertido en un caballero dorado de gran poder. No obstante, de pronto su comportamiento se volvió errático, hablaba incoherencias sobre promesas y advenimientos que claramente no se cumplían. Perdió la razón por completo.

La puerta se abrió súbitamente y el caballero de Aries junto con su aprendiz, entraron apresuradamente.

—La vasija no tiene el sello. Poseidón está libre —dijo —. Tampoco está su armadura.

Kiki se adelantó, no menos exaltado que su maestro.

—Pregunté en el puerto —dijo el joven aprendiz—. Vieron a Julián, a él lo reconocen con mucha facilidad, y lo acompañaba una chica. Les llamó la atención porque a él no suele vérsele acompañado, y le quité una foto a un reportero de espectáculos, ¡mire, maestro! ¡es Saori!

Kiki agitó una fotografía instantánea frente al Patriarca, este la tomó mirando que, en efecto, se trataba de Athena en la cubierta de un barco, acompañada del anfitrión del dios de los mares.

—Un capitán del puerto nos dijo que Julián tiene un yate privado, hizo los arreglos y zarpó cerca de las nueve, como todo estaba en regla, simplemente lo dejaron partir.

—¿Estaba tan cerca? —se preguntó Shion, incapaz de creer que no fue capaz de localizarla estando a tan solo unos kilómetros.

—Eso no tiene sentido —dijo Sorrento —. Sin demeritar la grandeza de mi señor Poseidón, simplemente no lo concibo haciendo los arreglos portuarios y navegando un yate, esas son cosas que haría Julián…

—Poseidón ya debió de manifestarse ante él —dijo Shion —. Julián Solo, voluntariamente los está llevando a donde necesitan ir.

Sorrento se dejó caer de rodillas, recordando las palabras del mayordomo cuando trató de explicarle por qué no podían abrir la puerta ni la ventana.

"_Mi señor me encerró el tiempo suficiente como para que no pudiera detenerlo",_ pensó.

Shion se puso de pie, su respiración se notaba pesada y la expresión de su rostro, dominada por una fiereza poco común en él.

—La única certidumbre que tenemos en estos momentos es que _R'lyeh_ es un lugar, y que, con toda seguridad, Athena y Poseidón, van hacia allá.

—¿Qué puede ser tan grande que haga que dos dioses en guerra se vuelvan aliados? —preguntó Milo, mirando a Camus, este solo cerró los ojos.

—Afrodita —continuó el Patriarca —, tú y Deathmask vayan a Groenlandia, busquen a esa tribu de la que hablas y obtén toda la información sobre su deidad.

Afrodita, sin descruzar los brazos, asintió.

—Sorrento, ¿cuáles son los puntos de mayor interés conforme tus investigaciones?

—Filipinas, Haití, el occidente de India, Egipto y la costa noroeste de Estados Unidos.

—Filipinas, ¿eh? Aldebarán, ve con Mū y busca a los adeptos del culto que inició Ío de Canes Venatici, la mayoría fueron arrestados por la policía, así que deben de seguir vivos.

Aldebarán inclinó la cabeza.

—Camus, Milo, ustedes se dirigirán a Estados Unidos. Shaka, vuelve a India, Shura te acompañará. Aioros, Aioria, partirán a Egipto. Saga, Kanon, ustedes irán con Sorrento al punto en donde Poseidón se hizo presente. Escuchen todos, nuestra prioridad es, conocer la localización de _R'lyeh_, en segunda instancia, determinar a qué enemigo nos enfrentamos.

—Kiki —llamó Shion al ver que el joven aprendiz iba detrás de su maestro y Aldebarán —. Tú no irás con ellos —, por un momento pareció cohibido, pero su semblante cambió en cuanto le dijo que tenía una tarea para él —. Ve con Tatsumi, llévale la información sobre la embarcación de Julián Solo y que use los recursos de la fundación Graad para rastrearla. Es evidente que están usando sus cosmos para bloquear mi percepción, pero no podrán evitar tener que tocar puerto en algún momento ni esconderse de las guardias costeras. Cuando eso suceda, usa tu telequinesis para llevar a Dohko con ella. El resto los alcanzaremos en cuanto sea posible.

Kiki asintió con firmeza.

—Dohko, amigo, resiste hasta que lleguemos.

El caballero de Libra, que había permanecido en silencio, apostado a su lado, extendió el brazo palmeándole el hombro.

—Saldremos de esta —le dijo.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. El descubrimiento de Mū y Aldebarán

•

**Capítulo III**

**El descubrimiento de Mū de Aries y Aldebarán de Tauro**

•

Aldebarán escuchó su propio suspiro cuando lo que en un principio era una sospecha, se convirtió en una realidad: estaban perdidos. El camino se cerraba, podría creerse que no se usaba en mucho tiempo, pero a juzgar por la forma en que la hierba no crecía en la delimitación de un camino, se daba entender que seguía siendo transitado con cierta frecuencia. Justamente estaba pensando la manera de decirlo, cuando la risa de su compañero lo obligó a bajar la vista.

—¿En qué momento te diste cuenta? —preguntó, no menos avergonzado de lo que estaba en un inicio.

Mū volvió a sonreír.

—Lo sospeché en el cruce de la carretera —respondió —. Me lo confirmaste hace unos momentos, mientras mirabas alrededor —entonces, también él lo hizo, levantando el rostro, intentando distinguir el cielo nocturno más allá de las altísimas copas de los árboles.

—Nunca había visto árboles tan grandes. Debe ser un bosque muy antiguo.

El santo del toro volvió a suspirar.

—Es momento de volver.

Mū estaba por levantar la mano para volverlos hacia el cruce que había mencionado, cuando un ruido llamó su atención. Aguzaron el oído, y no tardó en aparecer entre el follaje del camino, una mujer que corría recogiendo su larga falda a la altura de sus rodillas, aunque la tela se enredaba entre las frondosas zarzas y ramas que cerraban parcialmente ese camino casi abandonado.

Al verlos, sus ojos brillaron, denotando una angustia que movió una imperiosa necesidad en ambos para esperarla.

Gritó algo, extendiendo la mano hacia ellos, aunque su impulso le hizo perder atención a sus pasos, tropezando aparatosamente.

Mū la atrapó antes de la caída, ayudándola a incorporarse, si bien ella misma ya lo tenía bien sujeto por los brazos.

Repitió lo mismo que les había gritado antes, aunque no fueron capaces de entender una sola palabra, tartamudeaba, sollozaba, de momento emitía chillidos y gritos ahogados, por lo que Mū tuvo que recurrir a su cosmos para apaciguar sus emociones. Sin embargo, envuelta en esa súbita tranquilidad, lo único que consiguió, fue romper a llorar.

Sobrecogidos por su angustia intercambiaron miradas, sin pronunciar palabra ambos comprendían que el mismo predicamento había pasado por sus cabezas: volver por el camino que ella había recorrido para auxiliarla, o solo calmarla, borrar de su memoria su encuentro y seguir con su misión.

—Solo nos tomará un momento, estoy seguro de eso.

Aldebarán asintió.

Tomándola entre sus brazos, Mū fue el primero en moverse, dando largos saltos para esquivar los bloqueos más densos que provocaban los matorrales.

Pronto distinguió un puente cubierto, maltrecho y apenas conservando su pintura en algunas partes. Cada paso hizo crujir la vieja madera, aún más cuando su compañero fue detrás de él. Apenas pasaron el puente, un pequeño pueblo se reveló ante ellos.

No era del todo extraño, dada la avanzada hora de la noche, que no hubiese luces encendidas, pero había algo más, algo que les sugirió la idea de que estaba abandonado, muchas de las casas se encontraban en tan mal estado que resultaría difícil creer que alguien pudiese vivir ahí.

Aldebarán se llevó la mano a la nariz, un hedor nada discreto se apoderó del ambiente de forma súbita y se acentuaba a medida que notaban la suciedad de las calles, que no parecía algo reciente, algo por lo que la mujer pudiese considerar la urgencia de ir a la ciudad en busca de ayuda.

Mū prestó atención a la iglesia; igualmente derruida, aunque en su caso parecía tratarse de un hecho intencional y no producto de un largo abandono. Miró con tristeza el chapitel roto, preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaban sumidos en ese sentimiento de haber sido olvidados por Dios.

La primera señal de vida la dio alguien en una casa, a través de una rendija que dejaba el bloqueo con tablas, solo para desaparecer enseguida.

—Por favor, si está en nuestro poder, podremos ayudarles —dijo Mū, sin soltar a la mujer, acercándose un poco a la casa.

Había hablado en griego, por lo que no albergaba demasiadas esperanzas de que le entendieran, si bien consideró apropiado establecer contacto, para que, aun sin que le comprendieran, su tono y modo expresaran que no tenía intenciones de hacerles daño.

La mujer pareció reaccionar en ese momento, mirándolo confundida, para enseguida darse cuenta de en dónde estaba, empezando a hablar apresuradamente.

El caballero la bajó, temiendo que saltara o empezara a forcejear, ocasionando que todo se malinterpretara. Ella corrió hacia la casa golpeando la puerta, pero antes de que pudieran atender sus llamados, algo rompió la quietud y el silencio sepulcral del pueblo.

Los perros y demás animales enloquecieron por completo, profiriendo alaridos desesperados, destacándose el coro de los pájaros, estridentes y chirriantes.

Aldebarán giró la vista, percatándose entonces de algo anormal en la silueta que se dibujaba en el horizonte. Las montañas se alzaban de una forma anormalmente simétrica, abovedadas, que se sucedían una tras otra con una distancia bien proporcionada.

—¿Lo sentiste? —preguntó a su compañero, que también había aguzado la mirada en la misma dirección.

—Creo que encontramos lo que estábamos buscando —dijo cerrando los ojos, intentando percibir de nuevo ese cosmos que pareció estallar un instante antes de perderse, dejando como único vestigio de su presencia, el eco de un sonido antinatural que, por la distancia, solo podía sugerir algo de grandes dimensiones.

La puerta de la casa a la que llamaba la mujer se abrió momentáneamente, y una mano huesuda y áspera la tomó, introduciéndola de brusca manera, cerrando enseguida.

Mū no hizo ningún intento por detenerla o entablar de nuevo una conversación con los habitantes escondidos, resguardados en sus casas sería más fácil protegerlos.

—Vamos —dijo, emprendiendo la carrera hacia la ladera que delimitaba la zona central del pueblo, apartándose del camino para seguir una más conveniente trayectoria recta.

—¡Mira ahí! —exclamó el santo del toro, señalando un montón de vacas dispersas, la mayoría muertas, con marcas extrañas en el cuerpo, mientras que las que aún sobrevivían, lo hacían por poco. El zumbido de las moscas era ensordecedor, y la pestilencia de la putrefacción apenas podría explicar el hedor que habían percibido desde que llegaron al pueblo.

—Pero ¿quién, o qué, pudo haber hecho esto?

—Lo mismo que dejó estas huellas —susurró Mū.

A lo largo de la ladera se había formado un camino de unos nueve metros, a fuerza de apisonar la hierba, como si algo enorme hubiese pasado por ahí, distinguiéndose una serie de rastros que solo podían interpretarse como huellas, pese a la ausencia de un patrón que sugiriera dedos o pesuñas, y tan grandes como la tapa de los toneles de roble.

Siguieron el camino, sin comprender cómo era posible que ni siquiera los cortes abruptos en el terreno ni los ángulos imposibles de escalar, cambiaban la trayectoria que llevaba.

Para cuando llegaron a lo más alto de una de las colinas visibles desde el pueblo, su incertidumbre no hizo más que crecer. El sitio era extrañamente llano; en el centro había una roca casi plana que daba la impresión de ser una mesa de grandes dimensiones, rodeada por altos bloques también de piedra, vagamente iluminados por la luz de la luna.

Lentamente, el caballero de Aries se acercó, extendiendo la mano hacia algo que recubría el primitivo altar: una sustancia viscosa de color amarillo verdoso.

—Es esta la sustancia que despide ese hedor —dijo Aldebarán.

Mū sabía que era verdad, y solo su fuerte convicción para mantenerse concentrados en su objetivo, había evitado que se detuvieran a atender sus náuseas, a medida que se percataban que debajo de eso, había una pavorosa colección de huesos innegablemente humanos.

—Algo de este tamaño no debería ser tan difícil de encontrar.

Aldebarán bajó la caja de Pandora de su espalda, abriéndola para colocarse la armadura, mientras que su compañero hacía lo mismo.

Apenas habían hecho esto cuando unos gritos les obligaron a emprender la carrera, en la misma dirección que iban las monstruosas huellas.

—¡La casa! —exclamó Mū, comprendiendo que de ahí provenían los gritos. Parpadeó un par de veces notando cómo los árboles alrededor de la vivienda se doblaban de forma imposible hasta el punto de quebrarse. La vieja techumbre cedía, y ante lo evidente que resultaba que _algo_ la estaba aplastando, se teletransportó la distancia que le faltaba para alcanzarla, colocando un muro de cristal a modo de domo para detener lo que fuera que estaba ejerciendo la presión.

El sentimiento que se apoderó de él en el instante en que su muro se fracturaba y hacía añicos, solo pudo compararlo con el momento en que descubrió que Hades había revivido a su maestro para la Guerra Santa del siglo XX.

Incredulidad y cierto temor, sobre todo una duda angustiante mientras la casa cedía, hundiéndolo entre los escombros.

Escuchó las maderas crujiendo y los gritos de las personas. Giró rápidamente la vista tratando de buscarlos, de modo que pudiese mandarlos fuera del área de peligro. Creyó ver a un niño, extendió la mano hacia él, estaba seguro de haberlo envuelto con su cosmos, pero no fue capaz de moverlo, como el agua entre los dedos, simplemente escapó de su alcance y desapareció.

Sin embargo, no solo dejó de verlo, no solo cesaron sus gritos. Su cosmos, que por ser una criatura viviente poseía, se apagó súbitamente, como la llama de una vela a la que le han soplado.

La presión que ejercía aquella fuerza invisible finalmente lo alcanzó, arrancándole un quejido, para enseguida sentir que su cuerpo era halado hacia arriba, como una succión que le robó el aliento que le quedaba.

La armadura resplandeció, emitiendo una vibración violenta que lo devolvió al piso.

Pronto constató que su habilidad de teletransportación no se había disminuido, como creyó cuando no pudo alcanzar al niño, sino que simplemente no había sido lo suficientemente rápido en comparación a aquella fuerza desconocida.

Salió de la zona de desastre quedando de rodillas a varios metros de ahí.

La barahúnda de los pájaros no había decrecido, por el contrario, parecía que un millar de ellos chillaba en sus oídos.

Necesitaba concentrarse, ubicar el origen de aquel cosmos escabroso que se distorsionaba, era inconstante y solo posible de calificar como resbaladizo, su frustración creció al ver cómo el sendero de destrucción avanzaba, sin dejar más rastro que ese limo verdoso y pestilente que ya habían notado antes.

Aldebarán adelantó camino, colocándose en el paso que indicaba la trayectoria de matorrales aplastados, encendiendo su cosmos y preparando su más poderoso ataque. La presión resultante del Gran Cuerno, pareció compensar la falta de puntería ante un enemigo invisible, pues seguido al estallido de un impacto, se escuchó una resonancia vocal, ronca y profunda, difícil calificar como una voz debido a su horrorosa acústica, que rompía cualquier esquema conocido en la gama humana, si no fuera porque comprendieron sonidos articulados, con el poder de un trueno, y quizás su mismo alcance.

El caballero se echó hacia atrás, esperando un contraataque, mientras que Mū cerraba los ojos, esperando que ese golpe fortuito bajara la barrera que bloqueaba su habilidad psíquica. Entonces, finalmente hizo contacto.

Las posibilidades de que hubiese una conciencia detrás de aquel horror, era en partes iguales a las que podrían implicar meramente una abominación sin raciocinio. Sin embargo, ese acercamiento, no fue en absoluto más alentador que todo lo que habían visto hasta el momento.

Tuvo el destello fugaz de una habitación desprolija, y a un anciano leyendo pasajes en latín de un viejo libro, a _eso_, y a un muchacho que permanecía a su costado.

Tembló al comprender que todo giraba en torno a una única idea: arrasar la tierra.

No obstante, al mismo tiempo, obtuvo una información que le pareció de lo más importante para enfrentar a su enemigo. En algún momento, el viejo explicó al muchacho, para poder vislumbrar a su hermano, debía lanzarle unos polvos, o hacer un ademán.

_La señal Voorish._

"_¿Su hermano?",_ se preguntó.

Al volver a la realidad, vio a Aldebarán tomando postura para un segundo ataque. Sin dudarlo, le dio alcance y al considerar tenerlo a cierta distancia ejecutó el movimiento que había visto.

Resultó completamente imposible para ambos, caracterizados por su carácter templado y sensatez, permanecer inmutables ante lo que se reveló a sus ojos.

Más grande que un elefante adulto y como forma general, similar a un huevo formado de grotescas cuerdas de energía, una composición gelatinosa y abominable de tentáculos, ojos saltones con fauces grisáceas, que ni el más desenfrenado monstruo de los mitos griegos podría igualar, y que ninguna ley natural podría explicar la forma en la que coordinaba sus movimientos.

Aquella visión casi los paralizó, pero decidieron aprovechar y atacarlo por ambos flancos.

El impacto hizo temblar la tierra, desmoronando las laderas de las montañas, mientras que el estruendo desgarró el cielo con tanta potencia que seguramente lo escucharon en toda la isla, aunque eso debió de proteger la cordura de los habitantes del pueblo, ya que no tendrían como recuerdo cada noche antes de dormir, la voz de aquella criatura:

—_Ygnaiih… ygnaiih… Yog-Sothoth…_

El sonido no parecía proceder de ninguna de las múltiples bocas que yacían al final de las protuberancias alargadas, o el espantoso rostro blancuzco casi humano que coronaba uno de los extremos, era como si la voz naciera de un punto indefinido en el espacio y llegara a ellos disipándose en el ambiente fétido. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Mū, la criatura empezaba a desvanecerse, el efecto del signo menguaba, pero aquella observación sobre la voz, que no se correspondía con los aparatos vocales insinuados en su extraña anatomía, le dio cierta claridad: no solo era invisible.

—¡Es una criatura extra dimensional! —exclamó comprendiendo que ese era el motivo por el que su cosmos no era del todo definible —¡Apártate!

Aldebarán tomó distancia mientras que Mū extendió las manos, concentrando su cosmos, direccionándolo con su habilidad telequinética para alcanzar las grietas dimensionales por las que le era posible existir a aquella criatura.

La extinción de luz estelar iluminó el cielo con un cegador resplandor dorado, más intenso que el sol de medio día, mientras que aquel horror intensificó sus alaridos, que iban desde una ininteligible combinación de letras, a un latín muy elemental, perfectamente claro para ambos.

—_¡Socorro! ¡Socorro! ¡Padre! ¡Padre! ¡Yog-Sothoth!_

Para cuando la luz se atenuó, no quedaba ya rastro alguno de la criatura, ni de su cosmos retorcido ni de su pestilente hedor, el santo de Aries cayó de rodillas, respirando pesadamente y debiendo apoyarse con las manos.

Y finalmente, aquellos infernales pájaros cayeron en el más absoluto silencio.

—¿Es acaso que escuchaste lo que dijo? —preguntó Mū.

—Este no era el dios que alababa Ío de Canes Venatici —respondió con seguridad Aldebarán.

—No. Era un vástago. Y aun así ha agotado mi cosmos.

El caballero de Tauro le ayudó a incorporarse, y se puso en guardia cuando un ruido delató la presencia de alguien entre los matorrales, aunque dejó escapar un suspiro al darse cuenta de que se trataba tan solo de un muchacho.

—No temas —le dijo, sabiendo de antemano que no le entendería, solo le daría a saber que le habían descubierto.

Temblando, dejó su precario escondite, acercándose a ellos.

A la luz de la luna lucía excesivamente pálido, aunque al caballero le pareció más sorprendente que no se hubiera desquiciado tan solo de ver aquel horror que Mū había revelado, porque debió de haberlo visto, si bien desconocía porqué, a diferencia de los demás habitantes, no se había puesto en resguardo.

—Whateley —les dijo, señalando una dirección colina abajo.

Intentó inútilmente darles una explicación de algo, si bien no era demasiado difícil saber que estaba dándoles los antecedentes de lo que acababa de ocurrir, y ante su insistencia, le siguieron cuesta abajo.

Llegaron a lo que parecía una granja sobre una ladera, o lo fue en algún momento, pues la mayoría de la construcción estaba destruida, como si hubiese explotado. No obstante, Mū pareció ver entre las ruinas y la oscuridad, el mismo sitio de las memorias de la criatura.

Se acercó con cuidado, mientras que el muchacho se las arreglaba para encender una oxidada lámpara de aceite.

Con esa tenue luz amarillenta, se adentraron en la casa por una de las paredes destruidas.

El estado del interior era tanto o más lamentable que la destrucción en general, era como si se hubiese abandonado toda buena costumbre de vivienda desde hacía mucho tiempo, aun así, lo más inquietante, era el ambiente enrarecido, turbio y pesado.

—¿Habías sentido algo así? —preguntó Aldebarán, rompiendo el silencio en que se habían sumido.

—Nunca.

La habitación era algo parecido a una biblioteca, pero no provocaba la solemnidad que normalmente tenía un recinto de sabiduría, sino más bien, una inexplicable repulsión mezclada con el olor a moho y putrefacción, más allá de lo comprensible debido a la ausencia de cadáveres o algo similar.

Sobre la mesa principal había un libro abierto, y Mū le pidió la lámpara al chico.

Lo leyó, confiando en que su joven guía no lo entendería ya que estaba en latín:

_«Yog-Sothoth conoce la puerta. Yog-Sothoth es la puerta. Yog-Sothoth es la llave y el guardián de la puerta. Pasado, presente y futuro, todo es uno en Yog-Sothoth. Él sabe por dónde entraron los Ancianos en el pasado y por dónde volverán a hacerlo cuando llegue la ocasión. Él sabe qué regiones de la tierra hollaron, dónde siguen hoy hollando y por qué nadie puede verlos en Su avance. Los hombres perciben a veces Su presencia por el olor que despiden, pero ningún ser humano puede ver… El Gran Cthulhu es Su primo, pero sólo difusamente puede reconocerlos. ¡Iä! ¡Shub-Niggurath! Por su insano olor Los conoceréis. Su mano os aprieta las gargantas, pero ni aun así Los veis, y Su morada es una misma con el umbral que guardáis. Yog-Sothoth es la llave que abre la puerta, por donde las esferas se encuentran. El hombre rige ahora donde antes regían Ellos, pero pronto regirán Ellos donde ahora rige el hombre. Tras el verano el invierno, y tras el invierno el verano. Aguardan, pacientes y confiados, pues saben que volverán a reinar sobre la tierra.» *_

—Mū —susurró Aldebarán, luego de haberse quedado cayados al concluir la página —. Esto es terrible.

El santo de Aries asintió.

—Creímos que se trataba de un solo enemigo, esto va más allá.

Decidió llevar consigo el libro, si es que así se podía llamar al compendio de hojas maltrechas, pegadas con una cola casera que había causado más daños al unir irregularmente las hojas, muchas de las cuales se hallaban carcomidas, seguramente por acción de las ratas, dobladas y desgastadas.

Empezaba a despuntar el alba cuando algo llamó su atención, ambos salieron corriendo, mirando el cielo, en el que la constelación de Cáncer destellaba, con el cosmos de Deathmask yendo hacia ellos.

"_¡Destruyan los monolitos!"_, le escucharon decir.

Aldebarán encendió súbitamente su cosmos para crear algún tipo de barrera que mitigara el golpe de la perversa presencia que había descendido junto con Deathmask, sofocando el intento de comunicación. Aun así, el destello de una ciclópea ciudad se apoderó de sus pensamientos por un instante.

Por su parte, Mū había proferido un grito desgarrador, contrayendo su cuerpo como si una fuerza invisible lo estrujara.

—¡Mū! ¡Resiste!

No tardó en percatarse de que había usado lo que le quedaba de cosmos para protegerlo, aunque el golpe mental parecía estar arrastrándolo a su límite, era claro que estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas.

El muchacho que les acompañaba no dejaba de temblar, aun así se arrodilló junto a ellos, como si esperase que le dijeran cómo ayudar, lo que al final, no fue necesario, porque el santo del carnero recuperaba la calma, si bien no fue capaz de reponerse lo suficiente como para poder continuar por su cuenta.

—¿Cuáles monolitos? —preguntó Aldebarán en un murmullo, mirando hacia el horizonte, en donde esas anómalas montañas proyectaban su silueta con la luz del amanecer.

Frunció el ceño, pues a medida que más detalles percibía, una idea que pudo haber parecido extraña e irreverente en otras circunstancias, era ahora la única y más razonable de las opciones.

—¿Será posible?

Se puso de pie, dejando a su compañero recostado sobre la hierba marchita. Dio un par de pasos, tratando de concretar la imagen mental de lo que se le estaba ocurriendo. Se giró hacia el niño, dándole a entender que lo dejaba a su cuidado. Enseguida, corrió hacia esas montañas, golpeando con sus puños las laderas rocosas con tal fuerza que provocó un aparatoso derrumbe.

Aldebarán de Tauro sospechaba lo que iba a encontrar, ese era el motivo de sus acciones, pero nada lo hubiera preparado para controlar la oleada de pensamientos que pasaron por su mente en cuanto quedó al descubierto una colosal columna tallada con símbolos inentendibles y representaciones escabrosas de desconocidas criaturas, devorándose unas a otras, alzándose hasta la cima.

—Destruir los monolitos —dijo, repitiendo las palabras de Deathmask.

Volvió a golpear, más arriba, para revelar el resto de la estructura, y a medida que la tierra, árboles, y rocas rodaban, fue que la idea cobró más sentido, tal como lo había imaginado: esa cadena de montañas entre las que se había cimentado el pueblo, no era en absoluto un caprichoso diseño de la naturaleza, sino el resultado de milenios de abandono de una estructura abominable, quedando como vestigio el peculiar remate de la colina en la que se habían colocado las armaduras.

¿Qué clase de criatura podría requerir un templo de aquellas colosales dimensiones?

Y ¿qué clase de criatura podría haber logrado esa proeza de construcción?

Sin embargo, no fue la monumentalidad del templo lo que realmente le hizo reconsiderar su postura en una batalla para la que, seguramente, ningún miembro del ejército de Athena estaría plenamente preparado, sino las voces que se escuchaban desde lo profundo de las montañas, reptando por las ruinas en que se había convertido el lugar a causa del santo del toro dorado.

Él no podía entender una sola palabra, pero era claro que la grotesca cacofonía guardaba el sentido propio de una lengua, y si no fuese por la claridad con la que se pronunciaban las palabras, podría simplemente adjudicarlo al viento.

—Tengo que regresar al Santuario —dijo.

Rápidamente se volvió a la granja abandonada, en donde el muchacho había conseguido arrastrar al caballero de Aries hacia el refugio que formaban las ruinas de la casa.

Como mejor pudo, le hizo comprender que tenía que volver al pueblo, decirle a todos lo que había visto, y de ser posible, esperando que el sentido común resultara suficiente, abandonar el valle.

Tomó a su compañero entre sus brazos, sin olvidarse del viejo libro, tenía que contarle al Patriarca, el horrible descubrimiento que acababa de hacer.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_*El horror de Dunwich, H.P. Lovecraft (1928)_

_¿Por qué en Filipinas en lugar de Dunwich?_

_Porque no es divertido ni útil tener a toda la orden en Estados Unidos._

_¿Por qué los hermanos Whateley hablan latín en lugar de inglés?_

_Porque en mi headcanon ni Aldebarán ni Mū hablan inglés y necesitaba que le entendieran, por lo mismo, el Necronomicón que encontraron en la granja Whateley, y que perteneció a Wilbur, no es la edición inglesa del Dr. Dee, como refiere el relato original, sino que le dejé la versión latina._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. La redada de Milo y Camus

•

**Capítulo IV**

**La redada de Camus de Acuario y Milo de Escorpio**

•

—Estamos entrando en espacio aéreo americano —dijo el capitán que conducía la pequeña aeronave, uno de los hombres de confianza de Sorrento que había sido puesto a disposición de la orden, bajo directrices no muy claras debido al secretismo, y por la negativa de Shion para usar sus habilidades de teletransportación para mandarlos a su destino, en primer lugar porque era incierto, y en segundo, porque temía que fueran interceptados por aquél cosmos que había derribado al General Marina, lo que por sí mismo implicaba que el enemigo estaba al tanto de sus movimientos.

Ocultos, tanto como era posible por la disminución intencional de su cosmos, habían aceptado el ofrecimiento para usar las líneas de transporte personal de Julián Solo, sobre las que podía disponer libre y legalmente, junto con las de la Fundación Graad bajo las órdenes de Tatsumi.

Lo que pensaba el hombre al respecto de su tarea, solo él lo sabría. Ni Milo ni Camus habían hecho el intento por establecer algún tipo de comunicación, se habían limitado a releer las carpetas de investigación de Sorrento, apenas haciendo comentarios entre ellos.

—Recorra, por favor —dijo Camus —, la costa noroeste. Si pudiera informarnos en cuanto estemos sobre lo que llaman Nueva Inglaterra, le agradecería.

El capitán asintió revisando sus instrumentos.

—¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos? —preguntó Milo con los ojos entrecerrados, los brazos cruzados y recargando la cabeza en el asiento levemente reclinado.

—Supongo que la discreción llegará a su fin, usaremos nuestro cosmos para sondear el área. Algo como esa monstruosidad de la que habla Sorrento, tendría que ser evidente.

—Supongo —repitió Milo.

Escucharon al hombre hablar por la radio, intercambió algunas palabras y luego miró por sobre su hombro hacia ellos.

—No tengo permitido bajar sino hasta el aeropuerto internacional —les dijo —. Pero ya estamos sobre Nueva Inglaterra.

Camus se puso de pie, levantando la caja de Pandora que descansaba a su lado, cubierta con una capa de loneta que la hacía parecer como una rudimentaria mochila, y se dirigió hacia la pequeña puerta, para espanto del capitán, que volteó varias veces para confirmar la locura que pensaban hacer.

—Siga su camino hacia el aeropuerto, tal como le indicaron. Nos reuniremos después con usted para el regreso.

Camus abrió la puerta, provocando que toda la aeronave se estremeciera, y saltó hacia el vacío, seguido por Milo.

Debajo estaba el mar, por lo que pusieron las cajas de modo que fueran ellas las que rompieran el agua suavizando su entrada para no destrozarse las piernas, que era lo que pasaría debido a la aceleración que habían ganado con la larga caída.

Debieron nadar por tres cuartos de hora antes de distinguir la costa. Completamente mojados, se adentraron en la playa inusualmente larga de fina arena. Milo estiró los brazos hasta que sus articulaciones tronaron levemente, levantando la mirada al cielo. No era tan tarde, el sol empezaba a perderse en el horizonte, aunque algunas estrellas ya eran visibles en el cielo. Con extrañeza, notó un brillo en la constelación de Cáncer.

—¡Camus! —llamó al darse cuenta de que el cosmos de Deathmask descendía en picada sobre ellos.

"_¡Destruyan los monolitos!",_ le escucharon decir con cierta agitación.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera seguir, seguido a ese cosmos, uno más se hizo presente, tirando de sus nervios con tal fuerza que les arrancó un grito. La voz de Deathmask se sofocó casi enseguida y otra, que de forma imposible podría calificarse como tal, los envolvió con una letanía ininteligible.

Milo cerró los ojos, el tiempo se convirtió en algo incierto, creyó que pasaron siglos antes de perder el sentido, comprendiendo el motivo por el que Sorrento había cedido su orgullo, buscando la ayuda de Athena. Frente a sus ojos, un destello de aborrecibles visiones le mostró aquella ciudad horrorosa que había descrito el General Marina, y aun sin entender lo que decía, la grotesca promesa fue clara: si se sometían a la voluntad del gran Cthulhu, les _enseñaría nuevos modos de gritar y matar y gozar, y el mundo entero ardería en un holocausto de libertad y éxtasis*._

_._

La luz mortecina de la tarde entraba por las rendijas de unas tablas desvencijadas que bloqueaban la ventana. Parpadeó lentamente, tenía la cabeza revuelta, ni siquiera podía precisar en dónde estaba, o cómo había llegado ahí.

—¡Que me parta un rayo!

Camus frunció el ceño. Siempre le había molestado el acento bretón, les entendía la mitad, sobre todo cuando hablaban rápido. De pronto, tuvo un momento de lucidez. Debería estar en Estados Unidos, ¿por qué había alguien hablándole en francés bretón?

Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose a un anciano harapiento con penetrante olor a alcohol. Este le miraba, sus ojos amarillentos, con un ligero derrame en el izquierdo, y una sonrisa que dejaba entrever los dientes podridos que le quedaban.

Luego dijo algo, por lo que se apuró a hacer la corrección de que prefería que le hablara en francés porque no entendía ni una palabra de inglés.

—¡Es que casi los mato! —dijo el anciano, repitiendo lo que había dicho antes —¡Los vi nadando desde la distancia, y creí que se trataba de una de esas parejas infernales!

—¿Parejas infernales? —preguntó, incorporándose levemente. El viejo no hizo alusión al oro, lo que era extraño, claramente había visto las cajas de Pandora y resultaban un poco difíciles de ignorar. Tanto la de Escorpio como la de Acuario, yacían al fondo de la habitación, sin sus cubiertas y reflejando los destellos del fuego de la estufa sobre la que burbujeaba una olla abollada.

—Pero no, no, no son… no lo son.

El aliento pestilente del hombre muy cerca de él le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Los miré desde aquí, con mi rifle —dijo apresurándose a enseñarle el arma —. Pensaba disparar si se acercaban, pero me di cuenta de que no… no tienen _la pinta de Innsmouth_, y luego empezaron a gritar y se desmayaron. Fui a ver, y los traje aquí. Mi nombre es Zadok Allen.

—Camus —respondió escuetamente.

—¡Camus de Acuario! —chilló el hombre —. Tú traías la caja del portador del agua.

Contrariado, el caballero trató de levantarse, pero el hombre lo instó a quedarse sentado, con una rodilla flexionada en la que recargó el brazo, mientras dejaba el otro de apoyo.

—Está confundido, señor. Solo es Camus.

—Crecí en Francia —dijo acercando un banco corto en el que le costó demasiado trabajo sentarse —. Al menos hasta que reubicaron a mi padre. En todo ese tiempo, entre los muchachos corrían cuentos de los caballeros de Athena, no hablaban de otra cosa, decían que un chico del barrio había sido elegido, y que se lo llevaron a Grecia. Ahora ya debe de ser un viejo, como yo.

—Son solo cuentos —respondió, entrecerrando los ojos, y pensando en lo raro que era que un caballero llegara a viejo. Seguramente, su conocido ya habría muerto.

—No, no, no, los caballeros son reales, porque deben ser el equilibrio, no puede haber solo abominación en este mundo.

El contenido de la olla empezó a derramarse, apagando la flama, y el viejo se levantó torpemente, dando extrañas zancadas para alcanzar la estufa.

—Ya está listo —dijo, sirviendo un plato y una taza —. Tienes que comer, seguro tienes hambre, llevas dos días inconsciente.

—¡¿Dos días?!

—Oh si, llegaron la tarde del martes. Hoy es jueves.

Se giró abruptamente. Los había tendido sobre algunas mantas a modo de precario colchón, y no pudo sino preguntarse cuánto trabajo le había requerido llevarlos a los dos.

—¡Milo! —llamó sacudiendo a su compañero por el hombro, pero no hubo respuesta, no obstante, parecía que murmuraba algo. Miró su semblante, aún inconsciente, tenía el ceño fruncido, y trasudaba. Extendió la mano hasta su frente para bajarle la fiebre, sin embargo, notó que no tenía.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó mirando al viejo.

—No lo sé, a ti no te pasó. Él lleva así desde que los encontré.

Zadok Allen se acercó de nuevo dándole el plato. Camus lo recibió, aunque declinó el ofrecimiento de la licorera.

—Dale un trago —insistió —. Te hará espabilar.

Aun renuente, y con tal de que le dejara en paz, se limitó a un pequeño y espantoso sorbo que le hizo arder desde la lengua, hasta la boca del estómago. Para calmar la sensación, dio una cucharada a lo que parecía ser una sopa de alubias, aunque el gusto caliente, gomoso y ligeramente salado no fue mejor.

—¿Vinieron por fin a por ellos? ¿No? ¿A por la orden de Dagon?

Camus empezaba a sentirse inquieto. Los eventos que habían transcurrido en los últimos días le obligarían a escuchar a aquél pobre anciano, que compartía con él sus provisiones, sin embargo, el olor a alcohol le volvía reacio a tomar su palabra como un testimonio fiable.

—Desconozco a qué nos enfrentamos —dijo en voz baja.

—¡Come! ¡Come! ¡Innsmouth está perdida! ¡Pero pueden detener a esos infernales batracios antes de que lleven a cabo su plan!

—¿Batracios?

El hombre tomó con su huesuda y reseca mano la del caballero, lo que este entendió como que no le hiciera preguntas y escuchara su explicación.

—Mi padre me lo contó, lo del capitán Obed Marsh y lo que trajo de la isla al este de Tahití*.

Volviendo a levantarse, corrió hacia las cajas de Pandora, moviendo la de Acuario un poco para levantar algunas tablas podridas del entarimado del suelo, sacando un trapo viejo y sucio, llevándolo a donde estaban, desenvolviéndolo y revelando lo que parecía una corona de oro.

Camus dejó el plato a medio comer en el piso junto a él, para tomar la pieza.

Frunció el ceño. El trabajo era preciso y perfecto en la técnica, solo que lo que representaba era grotesco. Se trataba de algún tipo de figuras humanoides, encorvados, de extremidades alargadas rematadas en zarpas palmeadas, con unos inquietantes ojos saltones.

—A cambio de oro —dijo —. Oro y pescado. Ese fue el precio de sus almas, lo que pidieron para rendirse ante Dagon.

Camus iba a volver a preguntar, y de nuevo fue silenciado, pasando a hablarle sobre cómo el capitán Obed Marsh, en uno de sus viajes, había entrado en contacto con una isla de nativos, a los que pertenecían esas joyas y que él intercambió por baratijas. También le conto de la crisis que azoló Innsmouth y que llevó a un enfrentamiento armado que desapareció a la mitad de la población, entre ellos sus padres. Él aún era un niño, y no le quedó más remedio que alinearse con el resto y formar, en cierta medida, parte del culto.

—Los dioses no escuchan las súplicas mundanas —dijo luego de darle un trago a su licorera —¿No hay pesca? ¿Por qué sería problema de Dios? ¿La cosecha no se dio? ¡A los dioses no les importa! Pero madre Hydra y padre Dagon son diferentes, ellos sí que escuchan, ellos trajeron la abundancia en la pesca, y trajeron oro para que pudiéramos cambiarlo por todo lo que necesitáramos. ¿Y qué pedían? Nada que no pidieran otros dioses desde la antigüedad. Solo un par de muchachos en la noche de Walpurgis, y en la de Todos los Santos, arrojados en el arrecife del diablo, ofrecerles alojamiento y protección cuando quisieran subir a tierra, y quizás, mezclar nuestra sangre con la de su descendencia, estas criaturas que ve aquí, _los profundos_. Cuando los niños nacen, se ven completamente normales, el cambio les sobreviene con la edad, cuando el mar los empieza a llamar.

A medida que le daba detalles y nombres, su historia se volvió más extraña, si cabía. De acuerdo con él, no hubo manera de que le obligaran a aceptar por esposa a una de esas criaturas y había sido marginado por eso, explicó que solo respetaban su vida por los servicios que prestaba alejando despistados turistas, además de su silencio, por supuesto.

—Pero esta noche no me importa hablar, porque un caballero de Athena ha venido a detenerlos, porque aún no te digo lo peor, oh no, Innsmouth está perdida, no queda en sus viejas casas, una sola alma humana. Si miras bien, verás sus ojos saltones espiando por las rendijas, y escucharás esos ruidos que solo unos monstruos así pueden hacer. Lo peor no es la degeneración que han traído, no, no, no, lo peor es lo que van a hacer y el fin está cerca, han bailado y danzado todas las noches para completar el ritual.

El viejo chistó, aunque Camus no había dicho palabra alguna.

—¿Lo escuchas? —preguntó.

El caballero aguzó el oído, por una parte, estaba el murmullo incesante de Milo, el jadeo pestilente del viejo, a lo lejos el mar… y entre las olas, algo más.

—Son ellos —susurró, corriendo hacia una vieja escalera que conducía al altillo de la cabaña —. Mira, ven acá ¿Crees que estoy chiflado? ¡Puedo verlo en tus ojos! ¡Piensas que no soy más que un borracho loco de remate!

Camus se levantó, subiendo también las escaleras que crujían bajo su peso.

—Mira, mira, hacia allá, hacia el arrecife del diablo. Ahí está su guarida, bajo el agua, suben a completar los preparativos de la gran venida Dagon, pero su palacio está bajo las aguas.

El caballero debió inclinarse bastante para poder mirar por el catalejo instalado en una minúscula ventana de cristales rotos. En el horizonte, iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la luna, se distinguía la silueta de lo que debería ser el arrecife. A primera instancia, no se notaba nada más, pero poco a poco notó algo anormal en el oleaje del mar, había algo flotando ahí, algo que no podían ser solo algas.

—Son miles —susurró el viejo, como si pudieran escucharle pese a la distancia —, cuando suben a tierra, llenan las calles de Innsmouth, y sus casas también están repletas, se extienden por la carretera abandonada que va a Newburyport y a Arkham. Creo que también han empezado a adentrarse en Ipswich, pronto de seguro tomarán todo lo que esté a su paso, porque sus números solo pueden crecer, porque ellos no mueren jamás.

—¿Son inmortales?

—El tiempo no los afecta, pero pueden morir si se les mata.

Camus frunció el ceño, incapaz de dejar de mirar a la distancia.

Volvieron a bajar por las escaleras, el caballero de Acuario se dirigió hacia su caja de Pandora y liberó la armadura ante la maravillada mirada del viejo.

—Voy a tener que pedirle que cuide de Milo, y si despierta, le diga que espere. No puede acompañarme a donde voy

Camus se dirigió hacia la playa, escuchando el ruido de la arena a medida que avanzaba. Estando fuera de la ruinosa casa, tan cerca del mar, se percató de que lo que en un principio parecía un murmullo, se había convertido con toda claridad en un conjunto de alaridos y sonidos, que ninguna garganta humana podría jamás pronunciar. Miró en la dirección en que debería de estar el pueblo del que hablaba el viejo. Un tenue resplandor naranja delataba la presencia de una inmensa fogata.

Decidió adentrarse en el mar, en la insoldable oscuridad. Fue con cuidado, simulando su presencia tanto como era posible, pero el oleaje anormal había cesado. Las aguas se movían con naturalidad y el caballero, ya cerca del arrecife, tomó una última bocanada de aire antes de sumergirse.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de la profundidad del sitio, pero no tanto como cuando se percató de que la oscuridad submarina decrecía. En contra de las leyes naturales, un tenue resplandor fosforescente empezaba a delimitar las formaciones de coral. Sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco cuando aquel resplandor dejó de ser una sutil insinuación para ser en toda regla una iluminación natural que provenía de un tipo de palacio, con terrazas y jardines de formas que solo serían concebibles en un lugar así.

Nadó apresuradamente para ponerse a resguardo en una de las habitaciones más próximas, usando lo que parecía ser una ventana, o quizás una puerta, no estaba seguro, se trataba solo de un vano excesivamente alto en una escala humana.

Se detuvo un instante, solo para controlar el bombeo de su corazón, tenía que tener cuidado ya que solo tendría algunos minutos disponibles para explorar antes de empezar el ascenso.

El palacio estaba completamente desolado, pero a juzgar por los grabados en los muros, similares en forma y composición a los de la corona que le mostrara Zadok Allen, lo habitaban las criaturas que llamaba profundos.

Una leve presión en el pecho le indicó que el tiempo se había agotado y retrocedió, no obstante, un movimiento en el agua lo puso en alerta. Había sido fuerte, como un empujón, solo provocado por la presencia de un nadador corpulento. Impulsándose con ayuda de una pared, entró a una habitación tratando de alcanzar el vano. No era el mismo por el que había entrado, pero lo importante era empezar a subir.

Pasó de nuevo por los jardines, esperando alcanzar una prudencial distancia antes de hacer su movimiento, sin embargo, en cuanto se giró para centrar el palacio en su rango de ataque, fue cuando los vio.

Ni dando crédito al viejo Zadok Allen, había podido imaginar la realidad: una criatura de color gris verdoso, con el vientre blanquecino que daba la sensación de ser resbaladizo. La joroba, cubierta de escamas, le hacía nadar de una forma extraña, aunque no por ello menos veloz. Pese a la leve similitud antropomórfica, su cabeza era la de un pez, con enormes ojos saltones y agallas en el cuello.

En la zarpa derecha llevaba la mitad del cuerpo de uno de su especie solo que, de menor tamaño, la sangre se diluía en el agua emborronando la imagen, pero Camus sabía que iba hacia él.

Su boca se movió y la gesticulación produjo un ruido que incluso él, bajo el agua, pudo escuchar y por respuesta, de los alrededores emergieron más de esas criaturas hasta formar un cardumen.

Camus soltó un poco de aire, incapaz de negar el horror que lo embargó por un instante. Rápidamente levantó las manos, tomando postura de ataque, esperando no desmayarse por falta de aire antes de acabar. Encendió su cosmos que resplandeció en color dorado, en contraposición al tono verdusco que emanaba del palacio, y justo cuando la primera de las criaturas extendió la mano para atraparlo, el caballero había conseguido completar su técnica.

La Ejecución de Aurora se extendió de forma anormal debido a la presencia del agua, formando algo más parecido a las ramas de un árbol que se extendían a gran velocidad, que a la oleada de aire frío que comúnmente producía.

Sin embargo, el efecto final fue el mismo, el hielo se propagó alcanzando a las criaturas que vieron reducido su movimiento, quedando unidas al palacio fosforescente, ahora de hielo.

Camus nadó hacia arriba tan rápido como podía. Tenía el cosmos suficiente como para hacer eso varias veces más, congelar la bahía si era necesario, pero el pecho le empezaba a doler, su impulsiva reacción al abrir la boca le había reducido el tiempo que había calculado para el ascenso, y la velocidad de su escape se volvía dolorosa por momentos.

Para cuando emergió a la superficie, lo primero que pudo ver fue una llamarada alzándose donde, estaba seguro, se encontraba la casa de Zadok Allen.

Corrió hacia ahí, el fuego lo abrazaba todo, pero la estructura aún se encontraba en pie, quizás por la humedad de las maderas. Afuera había dos cuerpos de esas criaturas con signos evidentes de haber sido acribillados con balas. Apagó el incendio usando su cosmos y entró, encontrando al viejo tendido en el suelo al lado de su rifle, partido por la mitad, pero sin rastro de Milo o su armadura.

Incorporó al hombre con cuidado, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos.

—Vete de aquí —murmuró —. Los vieron desde que llegaron. Se llevaron al muchacho, y las cajas. Date prisa, creí escuchar que lo ofrecerán a madre Hydra ¡Corre!

Camus estaba por cargarlo cuando el viejo profirió un gemido, manteniendo los ojos amarillentos bien abiertos con la vista al cielo, y luego, simplemente su corazón se detuvo.

El caballero lo dejó recostado de nuevo en el suelo de su cabaña, alcanzando una de las raídas mantas para cubrirlo. Se haría cargo de darle una sepultura digna más tarde, la prioridad era evitar que asesinaran a Milo.

Emprendió la carrera por sobre la playa. La fogata que ya había vislumbrado antes de sumergirse, se volvió más evidente, y los alaridos de aquellas criaturas pasaron a un ensordecedor coro de aullidos, graznidos y algo como el croar de las ranas. El olor a pescado se volvió insoportable y una presencia opresora le dio a entender que acababa de encontrar al objetivo de su misión.

Se detuvo en lo alto de una vieja iglesia, mirando desde ahí lo que no podía describir de otra manera que no fuera una horda.

Fue consiente del jadeo en que se había convertido su respiración y el latido desbocado de su corazón. Cerro los ojos, halando aire profundamente para calmarse, necesitaba estar concentrado, al margen de que lo que estaba observando, no podía ser sino una pesadilla exagerada.

Sin embargo, al mirar de nuevo, se percató de que todas esas miradas saltonas, esos rostros deformes, todas esas monstruosidades que aullaban, gemían y croaban, estaban atentas a él.

Eran de diferentes tamaños, y estaban aquellos que sin contar sus jorobas, podrían apreciarse de una altura similar a la humana, pero había otros que sobrepasaban las plantas bajas de los edificios. Unos llevaban algo como ropa, uno lucía una levita raída con sombrero de copa, y otros portaban joyas como la que tenía escondido el viejo en el entarimado de su casa.

¿Qué se suponía debía de hacer? En todo ese rato, ninguno había pronunciado una sola palabra entendible, o una palabra en general, solo hacían esos ruidos bestiales, por lo que no podrían darle la información que buscaba.

De pronto, sintió el cosmos de Milo explotando, y un destello dorado hacia el centro de la ciudad, le hizo saber en dónde estaba su compañero. Respiró con alivio y corrió a hacia él, encontrándolo al medio de una plaza, no menos atestada de criaturas que las que había dejado detrás, sin embargo, él ya había abatido a algunas, mientras que el resto daban torpes saltos a su alrededor.

El caballero de Escorpio respiraba con dificultad.

—¿Qué se han creído? —preguntó, manteniendo alta su guardia —¿Creen que simplemente me entregaré sin luchar?

No llevaba puesta la armadura, y aun se notaba que estaba trasudando. Sin embargo, eso no fue motivo para detenerlo, se lanzó de frente hacia la horda.

Camus saltó a su encuentro, apartándolo del camino mientras congelaba la primera línea de ataque.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Qué son estas cosas? —preguntó Milo.

—Básicamente, los habitantes del pueblo.

—¿Qué clase de fuerza maligna puede poseerlos al punto de deformarlos de esa manera?

—El viejo los llamó _profundos._

—¿Cuál viejo?

—Te explico más tarde. Hay que acabar con ellos, ¿en dónde está tu armadura?

—No lo sé, no puedo sentirla, no responde a mi llamado.

En ese preciso instante, el croar desenfrenado se silenció, y la presencia de algo más aborrecible aún, se hizo presente.

—No puede ser —susurró Milo, mirando con horror aquello que se acercaba, arrastrándose hacia ellos.

En sus rasgos generales, no difería del resto, salvo por lo evidentemente monstruoso de su tamaño. Aun sin erguirse era más grande que cualquiera de las construcciones aledañas. La criatura profirió un grito que provocó la ensordecedora respuesta del resto de la horda, que se abalanzaron sobre de ellos, obligándolos a saltar.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Milo con el ceño fruncido —¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Solo matarlos a todos?

—No hay otra alternativa —respondió Camus entre dientes.

El caballero de Acuario lanzó su Ejecución Aurora, pero aquella criatura solo agitó un brazo disipando el aire helado, no obstante, aquellas a las que sí había alcanzado a tocar en el trayecto, quedaron congeladas, total o parcialmente. Milo aprovechó entonces para golpear, haciéndolos estallar para enseguida arremeter con su aguja escarlata a la más grande de todas.

La criatura volvió a levantar el brazo, pero el ataque de Milo lo atravesó limpiamente, pasando hasta su pecho, arrancándole un alarido. No obstante, el caballero mucho dudaba que hubiese provocado un daño grave, y tenía más dudas aún sobre si los puntos que debía golpear se correspondían con los que usaría con un enemigo humano.

No le costó demasiado trabajo descubrir que no, y que su ataque no estaba teniendo ni la mitad de la potencia que debería. Sin considerar que, en esos momentos, su puntería no era la mejor, ese golpe en el brazo no era su intención, tampoco podía concentrarse lo suficiente como para emplear la restricción. La realidad se le escapaba por fracciones de segundos, y no estaba seguro sobre si se encontraba en un pueblo decadente o una ciudad inmensa sumergida. Solo era nítido y constante el croar de aquellas criaturas, y el pestilente olor a pescado, que fue lo que le había arrancado de su delirio inconsciente.

Sin darse cuenta, trastabilló un poco, con lo que la vieja techumbre de la casa a la que había saltado para apoyarse se venció, dejándolo entre escombros en una habitación.

Respirar no solo le costaba trabajo, sino que, al hacerlo, sintió que había inhalado la suciedad acumulada de 500 años, lo que le cerró la garganta casi enseguida. Se incorporó con cuidado, poniéndose alerta al escuchar un ruido. Sus ojos no se habituaron a la oscuridad, pero un pedazo de madera que le lanzaron al brazo le indicó la procedencia exacta del escondrijo.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que, aunque desgreñados y sucios, eran niños. El mayor de ellos, de no más de cinco años, estaba frente al grupo conformado por unos cuatro en total.

—Tranquilos —les dijo poniendo las manos al frente, pues, aunque no estaba seguro de que le entendieran en griego, esperaba que sus ademanes los convenciera de que no los iba a atacar —. Voy a sacarlos de aquí.

Los niños pequeños profirieron algo como un gruñido y el mayor volvió a arrojarle un pedazo de madera podrida. Milo dio un paso al frente, enseguida una de las criaturas entró destrozando la ventana.

El caballero se movió rápidamente, escabulléndose por el costado para poner a los niños detrás de sí. Lanzó la primera aguja escarlata y la criatura aulló, retrocediendo. Por su parte, los niños chillaron saltándole encima, uno de ellos le mordió la pierna, aunque su boca era tan pequeña que apenas alcanzó a prensar el pantalón, entonces esa cosa frente él se abalanzó, con la herida sangrante y la boca abierta de par en par.

Giró bruscamente, por lo que los niños se desprendieron de él, atrapó a dos al vuelo, dándole una patada a la criatura.

En ese momento, lo que ya era una locura cuando despertó mientras una de aquellas cosas lo llevaba en calidad de bulto, perdió por completo el sentido de la realidad.

El niño mayor gritó algo que, entre las lenguas latinas y sajonas, se pronunciaba de cierta forma fonética que se podía entender sin mayor problema:

—¡Mamá!

El instante de duda le costó caro al caballero, por la puerta entraron otras criaturas que se lanzaron sobre él, arrancándole a los niños, y empujándolo por la maltrecha pared para que cayera a la calle. Camus lo atrapó antes de que la horda le pusiera las manos encima y volvió a ponerse a resguardo en lo alto de una de las casonas.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —le preguntó —. No son realmente fuertes, la armadura no debería hacer ninguna diferencia. ¿Aún te sientes mal?

—No podemos… simplemente matarlos a todos. Ellos fueron humanos, quizás lo sean todavía ¡Tenemos que encontrar la forma de revertir lo que les han hecho!

—Milo, no son humanos.

—¿De qué hablas? Vi a los niños llamando a su madre, y creo que la maté.

—Esos niños al crecer se convertirán en criaturas como estas.

—¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer!

—¡No hay tiempo! Ya perdimos dos días, y no tenemos ninguna información útil para encontrar a Athena. ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez!

—¡Acabemos con la más grande! ¡Podría detener a los demás!

El santo de Escorpio no esperó respuesta, y cuatro agujas escarlatas se impactaron en la criatura, esta se irguió entre ensordecedores alaridos, lo que provocó que Milo sonriera con suficiencia, pues claramente había alcanzado a tocar, al menos en algún punto, su sistema nervioso.

Pese a su mareo, consiguió apartarse sin problemas del alcance de su brazo, que destrozó la vieja casa en la que se había detenido, pues su movimiento era bastante lento en comparación a la velocidad del caballero. Entonces, Camus aprovechó la distracción, congelando la zarpa de modo que no pudiera moverse, dejando el torso expuesto a las siguientes cuatro agujas.

El olor que manaba la sangre negruzca de la criatura superaba por creces la pestilencia del pescado que hasta el momento era motivo suficiente para sentir repulsión, pero no se detuvo ahí, decidió retrasar la Antares por algunas rondas más, de modo que pudiera causar el mayor daño posible antes de concentrar su ataque más poderoso.

El resto de las criaturas se arremolinaban en las calles, croaban, aullaban y emitían sonidos inarticulados, desesperados por atrapar a los dos caballeros, que se movían de un lado a otro, saltando para interceptar los ataques, sacrificando sus vidas, aunque sin mayor efecto, pues en poco tiempo, aquel colosal monstruo verdoso chilló una última vez, extendiendo las manos hacia ellos, como maldiciéndolos antes de caer, aplastando a una gran cantidad de los más pequeños.

Milo se detuvo en el chapitel de una de las pocas edificaciones de piedra, respirando pesadamente, recargando las manos en las rodillas y mirando cómo la sangre negra formaba un charco espeso y nauseabundo. Luego miró a su alrededor, el ruido era enloquecedor, la furia de los sobrevivientes, los había convertido en una verdadera turba. Escuchó cómo subían a tropel para alcanzarlo, pero ninguno daba indicio de cambiar en lo mínimo, y no pudo evitar el sentirse decepcionado de ello.

—Milo —llamó Camus —. Tenemos que volver al Santuario. No teníamos indicaciones para iniciar la guerra.

—¿De qué maldito monolito hablaba Deathmask? —preguntó el otro, negándose en rotundo a rendirse, recordando lo último de lo que tenía conciencia antes de esa locura —. Quizás haya algo en eso que sea útil.

—No vi ninguno en su palacio, y si estaba ahí, no podrán usarlo en un tiempo. Lo suficiente como para que el Patriarca indique el siguiente movimiento. Además, no saldrán de esta zona, Zadok Allen dijo que tenían que terminar un ritual.

—Pero ya estamos aquí...

No pudo concretar su idea, cayó de rodillas casi rodando por la cubierta de tejas quebradizas. Camus lo detuvo apenas a tiempo, sujetándolo con brusquedad para que no volviera a lanzarse al ataque.

—También tenemos que descubrir a dónde llevaron la armadura de Escorpio. No puedes seguir peleando sin ella.

—¡Sigo siendo un caballero!

—No seas estúpido, la armadura no solo te protege de los ataques enemigos, también protege tu cuerpo de la explosión de tu propio cosmos. Además, lo que sea que te haya echo esa criatura, no ha pasado aún su efecto. ¡Mírate!

No era como si Milo no fuese consiente del temblor de sus brazos, la dificultad para enfocar o simplemente evitar las visiones fugaces de una enorme y pavorosa ciudad, pero la simple idea de tener que emprender una retirada por la total incapacidad para zanjar el asunto en un enfrentamiento directo, era más de lo que su orgullo de caballero soportaba.

—Vamos con el Patriarca, reorganicemos nuestra estrategia. Es claro que esta guerra no puede ni debe ser tratada como las que hemos tenido.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, Camus aprovechó que lo tenía sujeto por un brazo y ejecutó una maniobra para desestabilizarlo, golpeándolo fuertemente en el abdomen, dejándole inconsciente, de modo que, echándoselo al hombro, escapó de los que ya les habían alcanzado en el tejado. Sin embargo, a medida que se alejaban, resultó imposible no darse cuenta de que la cantidad de criaturas no hacía más que crecer, y el ruido que producían, sofocaba absolutamente cualquier otra cosa.

Las calles, el puerto, las marismas que rodeaban el poblado, incluso la carretera se encontraba completamente invadida.

Ningún ejército del que tuvieran conocimiento podría siquiera equipararse en alguna fracción a lo que se estaban enfrentando, mientras que el mundo no tenía más que vagas noticias de poblados en la costa, aquejados por "una rara enfermedad", y que solo la perspicacia de Sorrento había podido señalar cómo lo que realmente eran.

Camus aguzó la mirada. La idea de retirarse le gustaba tan poco como a Milo, pero debía de ser prudente; el destino del mundo era más importante que su orgullo.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_*La llamada de Cthulhu, H.P. Lovecraft (1928)_

_*La sombra sobre Innsmouth, H.P. Lovecraft (1936)_

_*En el relato se le suele llamar Othaheite, sin embargo, para las fechas ambientadas en esta historia ya sería reconocida como Tahití._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. La batalla de Shaka y Shura

•

**Capítulo V**

**La batalla de Shaka de Virgo y Shura de Capricornio**

•

Shura abrió los ojos bruscamente al sentir la sacudida del avión, frunciendo el ceño a medida que, lo que empezó como una presencia insinuada vagamente, se convertía en algo más pesado y definitivamente aborrecible.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó en un murmullo.

—Parece ser la bienvenida de nuestros enemigos —respondió Shaka sin abrir los ojos, aunque no menos inquieto por la naturaleza de ese cosmos que no se correspondía con nada que hubiese sentido antes, ni siquiera en el inframundo.

El avión volvió a estremecerse con fuerza y ambos miraron al piloto aferrándose a su mando. Toda medida resultó en vano, perdían altura vertiginosamente.

—Hay que saltar —dijo Shura, tomando la manilla de la compuerta.

—¡Nos precipitamos hacia el mar! —exclamó el hombre —¡No hay nada en esta zona! ¡Quedaremos a la deriva!

—Igual vamos a caer —repuso Shaka soltándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Shura tomó su caja de Pandora y al hombre, saltando para apartarse del punto del impacto de la nave.

El piloto se desmayó durante la caída y no fue sino hasta que se zambulleron en el agua que volvió en sí, completamente horrorizado por el salto libre que acababan de obligarle a hacer, aun así, se soltó de Shura para nadar por su cuenta, notando que iban hacia una isla.

—Eso es imposible —dijo entre jadeos, deteniéndose un momento —¡No hay islas en esta zona!

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, y aunque le costó trabajo, consiguió llegar a la playa, si podía llamarse de esa manera. Palpó la superficie con sus manos, era indudablemente una roca porosa, pero sin rastro de vegetación alguna, con lo que solo pudo concluir que se trataba de un islote de origen volcánico que había emergido hacía no mucho.

Giró la vista hacia sus acompañantes, quedándose enmudecido ante lo que veía. Ambos se habían colocado una armadura dorada que no habría podido concebir sino en una fantasía épica sin cabida en la realidad.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó mustiamente.

—Deberías quedarte aquí —dijo Shura emprendiendo el camino cuesta arriba por una abrupta ladera, que era la única opción posible —. Esto podría volverse peligroso.

Tampoco era como si pudiera seguirles, sobre todo cuando los vio abarcar la primera altura de un salto.

El santo de Capricornio se adelantó un poco, mirando con desconfianza lo que poco a poco dejaba de mostrarse como una formación natural para corresponderse con las dañadas estructuras de una construcción antiquísima.

—Creo que esto era un templo —dijo en cuanto Shaka le dio alcance.

—Siento un cosmos demasiado intenso en el interior. Shura, sé que no se supone que iniciemos un combate, nuestra encomienda es conseguir información, pero lo siento adormecido. Si atacamos ahora, podríamos adelantar un paso.

—¿Adormecido y aun así consiguió manipular la presión en torno al avión?

—Esa es la razón por la que debemos hacerlo ahora.

Shura confirmó mediante un asentimiento breve.

—Shaka —le llamó antes de que continuaran con el ascenso —. Pienso que deberías reservar tus ojos para cuando nos reunamos con Athena. Seguimos sin saber quién es nuestro enemigo realmente y cuál es el alcance de su poder.

Continuaron su camino hasta que toparon con una sólida cripta que llamó su atención por ser evidente, pese a encontrarse dentro de una pieza de mayor tamaño, ya convertida en escombros.

Usando a Excalibur, Shura consiguió liberar un acceso, lo que le hizo titubear un poco ya que no le era posible ver nada más que una negrura absoluta.

—Hay alguien más aquí —susurró Shaka —. Debe de tratarse de un humano.

—¿El piloto?

—No. Él sigue en la playa.

Shura se inclinó levemente mientras un oportuno rayo de sol iluminaba vagamente el primer tramo de la cripta, revelando ante él, un pequeño bulto en un rincón, al que no tardó en encontrar similitud con un cuerpo encorvado, como en cuclillas y con las manos cubriéndole el rostro de facciones deformadas y ojos saltones.

—Solo es un cadáver —dijo —. Una momia.

—¿Una momia?

—Sí. Debe de llevar mucho tiempo aquí como para tener ese aspecto.

Shaka frunció el ceño. Simplemente no podría tratarse de un cadáver, y menos de uno antiguo, podía sentir un cosmos débil, sugiriendo una forma de vida.

Shura se apartó y chocó con un cilindro metálico, haciéndolo rodar hasta los pies de Shaka, quien se inclinó para tomarlo. Palpando cuidadosamente la superficie grabada, su sentimiento de extrañeza no hizo más que incrementarse al ser incapaz de reconocer alguno de los símbolos. No tardó en dar con la tapa, abriéndolo con algo de esfuerzo para enseguida sustraer un pergamino delgado.

—¿Puedes leerlo? —preguntó a Shura extendiéndolo hacia él.

—Son jeroglíficos, pero no sé cómo describirlos… nunca había visto algo así.

Shaka devolvió el rollo al cilindro para luego asegurar este con el cinturón a su espalda baja. Quizás el Patriarca podría comprender el idioma en que estaba escrito. Después de todo, era la única información disponible sobre aquel lugar.

Dirigiéndole una última mirada a la momia, el caballero de Capricornio continuó su camino, tanteando con cuidado, a medida que la oscuridad se cerraba más, para cerciorarse si se trataba de escalones, una rampa o simplemente un corte abrupto que lo llevaría al fondo.

El eco de sus pasos retumbaba en los muros de piedra, con un suave siseo como acompañamiento de fondo; la pestilente ráfaga de viento que llevaba, cuando menos, siglos encerrada en esa cripta sumergida.

—Es como si se alejara —dijo Shaka.

—Mas bien, nos atrae a sus dominios —repuso Shura, optando por apresurar el paso antes de tener que adentrarse más en ese sitio desconocido, aunque pronto Shaka tomó la delantera, naturalmente más habituado a moverse sin ver a su alrededor.

De pronto, un ruido captó su atención: había algo deslizándose entre las sombras, que por la resonancia solo podía sugerir una abominación gigantesca que, sin embargo, parecía esquivo a ellos.

Shura levantó el brazo, su cosmos destelló un instante disipando la oscuridad de aquella cripta, y mientras Excalibur trazaba una trayectoria luminiscente, se reveló algo difuso: _"una masa monstruosa, increíble, elefantina... era gigantesco, estaba provisto de tentáculos, de probóscide, se asemejaba a un pulpo casi amorfo y deforme, mitad cubierto de escamas y mitad rugoso" *._

El santo de Capricornio profirió un grito ahogado, cayendo de rodillas.

—¡Shura! —exclamó Shaka.

—¡No abras los ojos! —respondió él entre gruñidos, sintiendo un sabor metálico en la boca, que seguramente era sangre. Sentía que su cuerpo temblaba, la temperatura había bajado al punto en que incluso mover los dedos resultaba doloroso, aunque, pronto se percató de que no se trataba de eso.

—¡¿Qué sucedió?! —preguntó el caballero de Virgo, que no había sentido ningún cosmos atacando a su compañero.

—He visto a esa monstruosidad.

—¿Tan terrible es?

—No es solo su forma en sí… he sentido esto antes… es como el escudo de Medusa en la armadura de Perseo. No abras los ojos bajo ninguna circunstancia, porque esto definitivamente es peor que la pieza de una armadura de plata.

Shaka apretó los puños, inclinando la cabeza a modo de asentimiento. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser inquietante. Él nunca había tenido dificultades para reconocer su entorno, a sus oponentes, sin contar con el sentido de la vista, pero, en ese momento, no alcanzaba a comprender qué era lo que sucedía, por lo que tendría que confiar en las decisiones de Shura, que tenía una perspectiva diferente.

Aun así.

¿Y si no se trataba de nada más que una ilusión de un emisario del dios al que se enfrentaban?

La alteración de la realidad era un arte de difícil dominio, incluso para la gran mayoría de quienes alcanzaban a hacer explotar su cosmos.

—¿Por qué no nos ha atacado? —susurró.

—Seguramente que no por falta de intenciones.

Consiguiendo recobrar el dominio de su cuerpo, si bien la sensación de entumecimiento prevalecía, le pidió a Shaka no moverse, porque estaba decidido a usar su más poderosa técnica. Su cosmos estalló a medida que levantaba el brazo, sabía que su enemigo se apartaría, no obstante, no era ese su objetivo; con un estrepitoso crujido, la Excalibur resquebrajó la inmensa loza.

—¡¿Qué pasa con este sitio?!

Estaba seguro que con ese poder debía de haber hecho colapsar todo, pero solo consiguió una hendidura por la que se filtró un rayo de sol.

La criatura se desplazó haciendo un sonido desagradable que solo enfatizaba su colosal tamaño a la vez que profería un gruñido gutural.

Él mismo debió cerrar los ojos, pese a llevar poco tiempo en la oscura caverna, el efecto cegador de la luz había sido igual a que si hubiese permanecido toda una vida.

Shaka sintió una ráfaga de viento y advirtió a Shura de un golpe, de algo que creyó un látigo. Shura no pudo moverse a tiempo, la punta le alcanzó a golpear, y si bien el peto detuvo el impacto que pudo dañarle, salió despedido hasta chocar con el muro contiguo.

—¡Voy a cortar todos tus tentáculos! ¡Pulpo del averno!

El santo de Virgo permaneció quieto, aguzando el oído ante el engañoso modo en que el cosmos de su enemigo se movía. Simplemente no podía concebir siquiera la idea de un monstruo.

"_Los peores monstruos, son aquellos que viven en nuestro interior"_, pensó. Y con esa vaga idea, concibió una respuesta que era igual de abstracta que la criatura por sí misma, pero respetando los principios del cosmos y las artes ilusorias en las que se había entrenado, tanto como santo de Athena, como heredero del _dharma_ y la _vinaya_ de Buda.

Se colocó en posición de loto, enlazando los dedos y despejando de su mente cualquier pensamiento que pudiera interrumpir su concentración.

Nunca antes lo había hecho, pero no se le ocurría otra explicación.

Poco a poco, dejo de concebir los límites de aquel espacio viciado, abstrayendo todo a su alrededor y dejando que su conciencia fluyera con la del universo mismo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Shura con un dejo de irritación ante su incapacidad para acabar de un solo golpe con lo que fuera aquello, tratando de no mirar a la vez que habría más grietas, dejando que el sol limitara el espacio disponible para que aquella cosa pudiera moverse.

La reacción esquiva que demostró, le hizo albergar la esperanza de que el sol pudiese debilitarle, o en el mejor de los casos, acabarlo definitivamente.

—Lo que describes —respondió Shaka —, solo se me ocurre que es producto del capricho de nuestro enemigo.

—¿Una ilusión? No lo entiendo, esto es demasiado real como para que se trate de una ilusión.

—Es la materialización del pensamiento, a través del auténtico vinaya.*

—¿Vas a dispersarlo?

—No. Buscaré a su creador, y romperé su conexión, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Hay una posibilidad de que se trate de una entidad independiente. En todo caso, lo mejor será que sigas combatiéndolo, si limito su acción por medio del bloqueo de su conciencia y tú te encargas de su cuerpo, podremos acabar definitivamente con él.

—Entiendo.

Sin esperar más indicaciones, el caballero corrió hacia su enemigo, bajando la mirada en cuanto pareció que se revelaría, blandiendo la Excalibur, haciendo los movimientos lo más rápido que podía, aunque eso sacrificó parte del poder máximo que podría alcanzar.

El cambio de estrategia funcionó y finalmente escuchó, luego de un alarido, cómo una extremidad caía pesadamente. La escuchó retorcerse, como sucedía con varios animales invertebrados, y dadas las circunstancias, prefirió no perder atención sobre el hecho, de modo que no pudiera tomarle desprevenido si es que conservaba conexión de alguna manera con el resto del cuerpo.

No se detuvo, estaba decidido a hacer todo el daño posible para que Shaka hiciera lo suyo.

De pronto, algo que temía desde la primera vez que distinguió la forma de aquella criatura, y la naturaleza de sus poderes, se volvió una realidad inevitable. Su cuerpo estaba perdiendo agilidad, y no se debía al cansancio, al menos no de la forma convencional.

Bajo el rayo del sol de la tarde que entraba por una de las aberturas que había hecho, miró su armadura: el dorado lucía opaco, ni siquiera con su cosmos encendido resonaba en toda su gloria. Cerró los puños dándose cuenta de que las articulaciones del guante estaban rígidas, y no era solamente eso, sus músculos se sentían tensos, como si cada uno de ellos estuviese retenido por una loza del tamaño de la que cubría aquella cámara, incluso respirar se estaba volviendo trabajoso: la habilidad petrificante de su enemigo empezaba a surtir efecto, y si no se había convertido aún en piedra, debía de ser por la armadura bendecida por Athena.

Giró la vista hacia Shaka, abstraído en la meditación, y se preguntó si estaba cuando menos cerca de encontrar al amo de aquella monstruosidad.

—¿No piensa atacar? —preguntó para sí mismo, pensando qué tan buena idea era quitarse las perneras para poder mover mejor las piernas, y el casco, que era cada vez más pesado.

No tuvo tiempo de analizarlo mejor, con un súbito movimiento, la tierra tembló, cada columna, cada roca convertida en escombro, se estremeció provocando el colapso del templo.

—¡Shaka! —exclamó.

—¡Fue una trampa! —gritó el Santo de Virgo, rompiendo su postura para apartarse.

Shura volvió a girar la vista y a medida que aquella cámara se destruía, emergió aquella cosa, extendiendo cada una de sus amorfas extremidades al cielo, recibiendo la luz del sol sin daño alguno. Fue así que lo comprendió: no era un templo, era una prisión, y él la había destruido.

—¡No lo mires! —gritó Shaka, sin e,bargo, los ojos del santo de Capricornio no podían apartarse de la figura ante él, enorme, monstruosa, simplemente aberrante.

Shaka lo tomó por el brazo para obligarlo a moverse, pero era demasiado tarde, solo pudo sentir el cuerpo petrificado de Shura, entonces recordó a aquella momia que encontraron en la entrada, de la que emanaba una titilante presencia.

—¡Shura! —volvió a gritar, repitiéndolo mediante su cosmos para tratar de alcanzar la conciencia de su compañero.

—¡Shaka! ¡Debes ir con Athena! ¡No importa nada más!

Shaka ahogó un quejido cuando el cosmos de Shura se elevó al máximo, escalando con sorprendente potencia. No estaba preparado para ese embate, por lo que la presión lo empujó fuera de las ruinas, hasta el borde de la isla y por el acantilado, hacia el mar.

El agua fría se agitaba con más violencia de la que recordaba cuando saltaron desde el avión. Aún estaba zambullido cuando sintió el cosmos de Deathmask cayendo sobre de él.

"_¡Destruyan los monolitos!"_

Sin embargo, no solo se trataba de él, algo lo acompañaba, un cosmos considerablemente más espantoso y poderoso que el de la criatura que acababan de enfrentar. Fue demasiado intenso, aturdiéndolo unos instantes, suficiente como para no poder controlar la deriva de su cuerpo en el feroz mar. Sintió que se desmayó por un instante, pero apenas recobró el sentido, reunió con determinación su cosmos para liberarse de esa opresión y poder salir a flote, tomando como referencia la presencia del piloto para llegar de nuevo a la playa.

—¡Capitán! —lo llamó, tosiendo agua, concentrándose firmemente para no abrir los ojos, una necesidad que no había sentido desde niño, cuando recién era un aprendiz.

—¡Cuidado! —chilló el hombre con todas sus fuerzas.

Enseguida, Shaka se dio cuenta de que había más personas en esa playa, que poco antes había estado desolada.

Se dirigió hacia el hombre, tratando de imaginar lo que pasaba, cuando alguien lo interceptó.

—No deben estar aquí —le dijo a esa persona, pero un quejido interrumpió sus propios pensamientos.

Sintió un dolor punzante y sangre bajando por su pecho.

El piloto volvió a gritar mientras Shaka apartaba a quien claramente le había clavado una daga, aprovechando el espacio que dejaba la hombrera con respecto al peto. Debió sacarla, ya que se había quedado atorada entre las placas, rompiéndose la punta dentro de su cuerpo.

"_Un poco más profundo, y me habría atravesado el corazón", _pensó, dándose cuenta de que no había sentido una amenaza previa, como sucedía con sus oponentes, a quienes podía leer con tal claridad que rara vez llegaban a tocarle. Y ese desconocimiento, de alguna manera, le asustó.

Ahora que estaba alerta, no podrían tocarle del nuevo, sin embargo, quedaba la duda.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Esas personas no eran dioses o guerreros consagrados, eran simples humanos, levantar la mano contra ellos no solo era indigno de un santo, iba en contra de las leyes de Athena.

Dos más volvieron a tratar de ir por él y decididamente levantó una barrera que los hizo rebotar.

—No es mi intención lastimarlos.

Quizás sin entenderle, o deliberadamente ignorándolo, aquellas personas continuaron sus intentos de atacarle profiriendo gritos que pronto reconoció como una variación vulgar del hindi, entendiendo claramente las amenazas para sacrificarlo en nombre de su dios.

—¡Están locos! —gritó el piloto —¡Trajeron a unos muchachos! ¡Y a unas niñas! ¡Las han matado! ¡Son una ofrenda a lo que habita en el templo!

El caballero volvió a levantar una barrera, una de las técnicas que menos daño le causaría a sus oponentes, abriéndose camino hasta el piloto, que pronto descubrió, estaba atado a un firme poste de madera.

—¿Lo has visto? Lo que habita en el templo.

—Solo he escuchado un rugido ¡Y luego ocurrió esa explosión!

—Debemos irnos.

Le costaba trabajo llevar a alguien consigo, y estaba totalmente seguro de que no llegaría a Grecia, pero si conseguía cuando menos alcanzar la costa en India, estarían a salvo. Rodeó al hombre con sus brazos y en un destello, simplemente se alejó de aquella playa.

Rodaron por una colina y fue el piloto quien los detuvo, confuso y aterrado al percatarse del brutal cambio en el paisaje, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que la sangre que los cubría a ambos, era del joven rubio. Encontró la herida en el costado y supo que, aunque no le había alcanzado el corazón, definitivamente le penetró el pulmón, pues empezaba a hacer un gorjeo al respirar.

—Necesito quitarle la armadura —dijo —. No soy médico, pero tengo entrenamiento para mantenerlo vivo mientras llegamos a un hospital.

Shaka tosió.

—Tengo que volver al Santuario —replicó con dificultad —. Él es el hijo… del enemigo que Athena enfrenta.

—¡Pero señor! ¿El hijo de quién?

Sintiendo que se ahogaba con su propia sangre, Shaka se giró para poder sacar el coagulo que se le había hecho en la garganta, llevándose la mano a la herida.

—El pulmón está colapsado —dijo.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Por eso no debe esforzarse!

—Shura ha vencido, peroera solo un vástago, hay que detener al gran sacerdote, de ese modo, los demás permanecerán dormidos. Los cantos no deben cantarse, los ritos no deben iniciarse, los templos deben ser destruidos, como dijo Deathmask.

—Nada de lo que dice tiene sentido, llamaré al señor Sorrento para que nos envíe un helicóptero médico.

Sin embargo, ni bien el piloto se había incorporado, tratando de ubicarse, cuando Shaka ya no estaba a su lado, simplemente había desaparecido.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_*Reliquia de un mundo olvidado/Más allá de los eones, H.P. Lovecraft & Hazel Heald (1935)_

_*Shaka habla de una tulpa, un concepto propio del budismo mediante el cual, un practicante, con cierta experiencia y bajo ciertas condiciones, puede crear un ser u objeto directamente desde su pensamiento._

_Pese a que el nombre no es particularmente popular, el concepto general es sumamente conocido (con sus respectivas particularidades), pues los hemos visto en infinidad de series, desde Animales fantásticos (oscurus), todo en Silent Hill, Hora de aventura (chicas de ojos blancos), o simplemente Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios (precisamente los amigos)._

_Sobra decir que no era eso, sino Ghatanothoa._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. La derrota de Aioros y Aioria

•

**Capítulo VI**

**La derrota de Aioros de Sagitario y Aioria de Leo**

•

—Ha pasado tiempo —dijo de pronto Aioros, deteniéndose frente a un café —, desde la última vez que vinimos juntos.

—Lo sé —respondió Aioria con entusiasmo —. Era tan solo un aprendiz de caballero, y creo que te metí en muchos problemas.

Aioros rio por lo bajo, extendiendo la mano hasta el hombro de su hermano, apretándolo suavemente.

—También me hace feliz recordar esos días. Pero me refería a que Amr esperaría que tuviera treinta años, no los quince que aparento.

Levemente avergonzado, Aioria comprendió que no debía revelar quién era realmente. Aunque Amr fue un buen amigo, leal a Athena, sería complicado explicar los motivos por los que Aioros era un muchacho físicamente menor que él. Además, estaba seguro de que se había enterado de su muerte, años atrás. _La traición de Sagitario_, fue un tema tristemente difundido en cada rincón relacionado al Santuario.

Entraron al café. Un muchacho se apresuró a recibirlos, guiándolos a una mesa.

—Chico, estamos buscando a Amr Abd-As —dijo Aioria en árabe.

—Ahora no está —les dijo —. Pero regresa en un par de horas.

—Le esperaremos.

El muchacho sonrió y corrió por entre las concurridas mesas.

—No es un chico, es una chica —corrigió su hermano sentándose, dejando su caja a un lado, acercándola lo más posible a la pequeña mesa para no obstruir el paso.

—¿Una chica? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Siempre es más seguro para una niña vestirse de chico. Sobre todo, en estos lugares. No las molestan.

El chico volvió dando saltos entre bolsas de viajeros y bastones, poniendo sobre la mesa dos tazas de café, oscuro y denso, casi como lodo. Tal como lo recordaban, y tal como no les había gustado. Aioria agradeció, mirando con poca discreción a su mesero, incapaz de notar las diferencias por las que, según su hermano, era realmente una chica. Tenía unos diez años, quizás menos, aún en el margen ambiguo en que no se notaban las diferencias entre unos y otros.

Se quedaron en su sitio el resto de la tarde, hablando de cosas sin demasiada importancia, aunque era evidente que no estaban en absoluto cómodos con la idea de estar perdiendo el tiempo.

—Ya viene —anunció la pequeña.

Casi enseguida, un hombre se abrió paso con dificultad debido a la falta de una pierna y la torpe ayuda de una muleta medio podrida.

Rápidamente, el caballero de Leo se apresuró a acomodarle el asiento.

—Cielos, Aioria. La última vez que te vi eras solo un niño, no más grande que mi Nahed —dijo en griego, palmeando la espalda del mesero, confirmando con el nombre que se trataba de una niña.

—Ha pasado tiempo —dijo al notar que el hombre no apartaba la vista de Aiorios.

—Él es mi hermano menor, Aristeo de Sagitario.

El hombre respiró profundamente, aceptando esa explicación, y despidiendo a la niña para que les dejara solos, y de paso se dedicara a atender las mesas.

—Lleva orgulloso esa armadura, Aristeo. ¿Vienen por los muchachos desaparecidos?

—Parece que nos esperabas —repuso Aioria, incómodo por tener que tomar la iniciativa, y por el silencio de su hermano —¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sucediendo?

—Un par de semanas, desaparecen de las caravanas, y no importa cuánto se esfuercen en buscarlos, es como si el desierto los devorara. Mi abuela me decía, que en el corazón del desierto había una ciudad sepultada por las arenas del tiempo. Una ciudad sin nombre, una ciudad de muertos, maldita, más antigua que las pirámides o Babilonia, que llevará a la locura a quien llegue a verla. Todos los viajeros que pasan por acá se quejan de lo mismo, que oyen voces en el desierto, cánticos que infunden un terror injustificable, como si estuvieran invitando al diablo a venir ¿me explico? Dicen que los muchachos perdidos son llevados allá. La verdad, es que solo puedo pensar en una cosa, y no es más alentadora: _"Que no está muerto lo que puede yacer eternamente, y con los evos extraños aún la muerte puede morir."*_

Aioros frunció el ceño, bajando levemente el rostro.

—Eso me es familiar.

—Un dístico del poeta loco, loco y maldito, Abd al-Azrad, o como le dicen ustedes los griegos, Adbul Alhazred.

El gesto del caballero se endureció.

—Espera un momento —interrumpió, recordando a tiempo que no debía hablar de sí mismo en primera persona—. Aioros dijo que era solo una ficción, Adbul Alhazred realmente no existió.

—Eso creímos. Pero luego de que lo llamaran al Santuario y nunca volviera— se detuvo en ese punto. Era claro para todos a lo que se refería —… Muchachos —continuó tras suspirar, inclinándose levemente al frente —, he servido a Athena toda mi vida, mi padre lo hizo antes de mí, y mi hija lo hará cuando muera. Y su hermano Aioros, fue un gran hombre, mejor de lo que cualquiera podría aspirar a ser, pero era tan solo un niño, y confiaba ciegamente en la bondad de las personas.

Con sumo trabajo, Amr se puso de pie, pidiéndoles que le siguieran.

—Todos estos años me he dedicado a reunir cualquier información posible, por más extraña e imposible que sea. Por estos rumbos, el loco he empezado a ser yo.

—¿Puedo saber por qué no habías compartido esta información con el Patriarca? —preguntó Aioria.

—Hace tiempo que no soy grato en los dominios del Santuario.

Por un momento, Amr se detuvo, mirando el muñón que era su pierna, y eso les dio un claro indicativo a ambos de lo sucedido. Era casi seguro que sufrió la ira de Saga, en su búsqueda por la armadura perdida de Sagitario, acusándolo de seguramente ser su cómplice, y no había manera de que habiendo cortado sus lazos a la muerte de Aioros, se enterara de la impostura de Saga y su posterior caída.

Caminaron hacia la trastienda, detrás de una puerta de madera, había cajas de insumos y varios trastos. Pero un poco más al fondo, apenas limitado por una cortina, una minúscula habitación era un caos de libros, recortes de periódicos, fotografías y cuadernos desparpajados, mas o menos apilados, algunos en cajas, y otros, manteniendo el equilibrio unos sobre otro, formando una torre.

—Cada que un viajero comenta algo, lo escribo. Cada que sale una noticia en los periódicos, la recorto. Compro libros a ropavejeros, en tiendas de antigüedades, y a algunos ladrones les he recompensado por copias del libro de Alhazred, pero los que traen están demasiado dañados, así que he tratado de armar uno completo con los pedazos de los demás. Sé que es una locura, pero mientras más lo leo, es lo único que da sentido a todo, incluso a la Hermandad.

—¿La hermandad?

—No he conseguido mucha información, son muy cuidadosos, pero he escuchado rumores sobre que realizan rituales en el desierto. Es difícil pensar que una cosa y otra no se encuentran relacionadas.

Tomó dos volúmenes de lo alto de una estantería, soplándoles para quitar el polvo.

—La edición árabe, creo que por fin está completa. No sé si pueda volver a leerla una vez más sin enloquecer realmente. Ya casi no puedo dormir, no puedo cerrar los ojos sin imaginar alguna de las cosas horrendas de las que habla este infeliz.

Aioria tomó los dos libros, dejando que el hombre se recargara contra el muro, llevándose una mano a los ojos, frotándoselos.

—La versión griega, de Theodorus Philetas, la conseguí recién. No sé cuál sea su estado, no puedo leerlo bien, aunque no parecen faltarle páginas, y el encuadernado está bastante bien conservado.

—El _Necronomicón _—leyó Aioros.

—_Que no está muerto lo que puede yacer eternamente, y con los evos extraños aún la muerte puede morir _—repitió Amr como en un gemido —¡No puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza!

Volvió a moverse, rebuscando en los diarios.

—Hace un par de semanas, un hombre pasó por aquí, su objetivo era encontrar la ciudad perdida de la que hablan las leyendas de las viejas.

—¿La encontró?

—¿Qué si la encontró? Una caravana lo trajo de vuelta, lo encontraron deambulando, completamente deformado, pero no por el sol, era como si su cara se hubiera congelado en una mueca de horror, lo reconocieron por los documentos que de alguna milagrosa manera seguían en la bolsa que llevaba. Solo balbuceaba una cosa…

—_Que no está muerto lo que puede yacer eternamente, y con los evos extraños aún la muerte puede morir _—completó Aioros.

El hombre asintió.

—Desde entonces los viajeros y mercantes aseguran que escuchan voces y cánticos en el desierto.

Aioria le pidió una bolsa para meter ahí los dos libros, el último diario y solo lo que consideraron más importante. Sin embargo, se vieron interrumpidos por unos gritos.

—¡Nahed! —exclamó el hombre saltando como podía con su muleta.

La niña estaba colgando de una de las vigas del techo, tratando de sujetarse con brazos y piernas mientras que debajo, el bullicioso ambiente del café se había convertido en una turba, si bien no les costó demasiado trabajo darse cuenta de que la mayoría trataban de contener a dos que agitaban cuchillos contra la pequeña.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —exclamó Aioria abriéndose paso para detener a los dos agresores.

Aioros, por su parte, extendió los brazos, pidiéndole a la niña que se dejara caer, prometiéndole que la atraparía. Ella así lo hizo, pero al girarse hacia su padre, no pudo evitar el gritar de nuevo. Demasiado tarde, el santo de Sagitario trató de cubrir la visión de Amr con la garganta cortada de lado a lado.

—¡Serán malditos! —exclamó Aioria.

El pánico solo empeoró las cosas y la multitud empujándose hacia todos lados, hizo que perdieran de vista al asesino.

—No hay tiempo —dijo Aioros antes de que su hermano se empecinara en poner orden —. Hay que sacar a esta pequeña de aquí. Saben que Amr es un informante. Solo en el Santuario estará segura.

Ambos se abrieron paso a empujones, importándoles poco si a alguien le parecía antinatural la velocidad a la que se movían. La niña sollozaba, pero escuchó con atención las indicaciones que le daba Aioros, asintiendo mientras se limpiaba la cara con las mangas de su camisa.

—Llévala al aeropuerto —ordenó a Aioria, pasándosela junto con la bolsa que le había dado como encomienda—. Que le lleve la investigación de Amr al Patriarca, luego alcánzame en el desierto.

—¡Hermano! ¡Espera!

—¡Has lo que te digo!

Aioros se desvió del camino sin darle más oportunidad a réplica. Aioria cerró los ojos un momento antes de reafirmar su determinación, dejando a la niña con un bastante confundido piloto que accedió a irse en ese momento y aseguró volver inmediatamente para recogerlos.

—Hermano —susurró al aire tratando de entender qué era lo que había desatado su necesidad para no esperarlo y adentrarse en el desierto.

Bajó la caja de Pandora de su espalda, pensó que lo mejor era ponerse la armadura. Quizás iban a entrar en combate en cualquier momento.

Justamente terminaba de ajustarse los brazales, cuando lo que normalmente era una ciudad escandalosa, se había vuelto una locura frenética. Subió por la torre de control del aeropuerto solo para ver cómo las calles se veían invadidas por personas que gritaban y chillaban, a la vez que otras parecían cantar desaforadamente. Se percató de que, entre la multitud, los que cantaban, iban armados, hacinando a los demás. Apenas se percató de que iban a empezar a disparar, así que saltó desde su sitio hasta el final de la calle, chocando su puño contra el suelo terroso, levantando una polvareda y sacudiendo la tierra de tal forma que detuvo la marcha de todos.

Cuando el polvo se asentó, no pocos repararon en su presencia, y pasando por entre ellos, como solo un caballero de Athena podía hacerlo, desarmó a los hombres.

Tomando por la ropa al que iba a la cabeza, lo levantó con una sola mano tanto como su brazo lo permitía. Aguzó la mirada al reconocerlo como el asesino de Amr, y eso lo llenó de rabia.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó en árabe.

—_Desde el interior de Egipto vino el Extraño Oscuro ante el que se inclinaban los campesinos_—respondió en la misma lengua, aunque eso solo provocó que al caballero de Leo le dieran ganas de apretar su garganta —; _silencioso, descarnado, enigmáticamente altivo, envuelto en sedas rojas como las llamas del ocaso…*_

Aioria abrió mucho los ojos cuando el hombre se abrió la camisa revelando lo que evidentemente era una bomba.

—_Entonces, aplastando lo que por placer había moldeado, ¡el Caos Idiota barrió el polvo de la tierra!*_

El santo se encorvó sobre él, la armadura absorbió la mayor parte del impacto, pero la potencia de la explosión lo arrojó al otro lado de la calle, y la metralla que no había podido retener hirió a las personas más cercanas.

Aioria entreabrió los ojos, se necesitaba más que eso para dejarlo fuera de combate, pero no significaba que el resultado hubiese sido lo mejor. La sangre del suicida, junto con sus entrañas, habían saltado en todas direcciones posibles, los transeúntes se lamentaban horrorizados, pero no había más muertos que él.

—¿Con qué propósito alguien acabaría con su vida?

De alguna forma, expresar ese pensamiento en voz alta le hizo caer en cuenta de que no solo había una persona provocando el caos en la ciudad.

—Lo siento Aioros, espérame por favor —susurró.

Aioria no fue capaz de distinguir los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de las personas a su alrededor. Él mismo no sabía cómo reaccionaría tan solo de mirarse en tal estado. Pasó la punta de los dedos por la mancha de sangre en el peto de su armadura, sintiendo un amago de frustración. Solo había podido inmovilizar a dos antes de que se inmolaran, y los otros dos, aunque los bloqueó para reducir el daño, habían muerto recitando la misma salmodia.

Miró de soslayo, un auto había aparcado a solo unos pasos; no se trataba de la policía o el ejército, era una limusina negra con los cristales polarizados. La ventana del pasajero bajó y Aioria no pudo evitar el mirar al hombre dentro.

Algo en él resultó escalofriante, horroroso, tan intimidante como no lo había sentido antes en toda su vida, pese a que de ninguna manera denotó la capacidad de encender su cosmos.

Sin proponérselo, hicieron contacto visual.

—Tu diosa no te encontrará aquí —dijo en perfecto griego sin hacer un solo sonido, o quizás por la sucesión de explosiones que había bloqueado se encontraba aturdido, pero pudo leer sus labios.

Aquello lo hizo reaccionar, se lanzó contra el auto, iba a sacar a ese sujeto y obligarlo a explicar qué era lo que sucedía, qué tramaban, a quién servían. Sin embargo, estando a punto de tocarlo, el hombre volvió a mover los labios, solo que esta vez no entendió lo que dijo, y una fuerza inexplicable lo rebotó en la dirección opuesta, destrozando varias casas que no pudieron detener su avance.

Tosió sangre, era como si hubiera recibido directamente el Gran Cuerno de Aldebarán: la presión del aire deformando el entorno, arrastrando todo consigo, solo así lo podía describir, pero a la vez peor. Quiso incorporarse y no lo logró, sentía que se desmayaba, luchó en vano contra eso, pero el hombre de la limusina, ahora frente a él, seguía diciendo algo que no podía comprender, y su rostro frío y atemorizante, fue lo último que vio antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

.

Las ruinas de la ciudad apenas se distinguían entre las dunas. De hecho, había sido el viento de sus alas el que había dispersado la arena suficiente como para que fuera evidente su presencia.

Aioros había llegado movido por un presentimiento, un impulso tan etéreo como poderoso, y por un instante creyó que había sido un susurro de la mismísima Athena, si no fuera porque no sentía la gentileza que ella transmitía, sino una angustia casi dolorosa.

—Aioria —jadeó sintiendo un escalofrío.

Levantó la mirada, el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse y buscó la constelación de Leo. Suspiró con alivio al notar que las estrellas resplandecían con normalidad. Revisó rápidamente las demás, contuvo el aliento al notar algo extraño en la de Capricornio, era como si se hubiese apagado, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello, la de Cáncer llamó su atención, usualmente tenue, destelló por lo que innegablemente era la influencia del cosmos de Deathmask, precipitándose luego hacia abajo como una estrella fugaz. No obstante, vislumbró también una sombra bajando con él.

Rápidamente preparó su arco. No tomó la flecha dorada, debía reservar esa para su enemigo principal, así que reunió su cosmos, moldeándolo para poder lanzarlo, esperando un punto más próximo. Frunció el ceño al notar que se bifurcaba.

—¿Un mensaje para todos? —se preguntó.

"_¡Destruyan los monolitos!"_

Soltó la flecha en ese instante para liberar a Deathmask, pero no pudo evitar del todo el embiste de la sombra maligna sobre de él.

La visión de una extraña ciudad se apoderó de su mente, y algo como una voz, trató de abrirse paso para doblegar su voluntad. Cayó de rodillas en la arena sintiendo la presión amenazando con destrozarle la cabeza.

Pero se necesitaba más que eso para vencerlo. Centró todos sus pensamientos en una única cosa, el rostro de Athena, la sensación que provocaba su cálido cosmos y eso encendió el suyo, elevándolo hasta su constelación guardiana.

Aquello fue suficiente para liberarse. Sus pensamientos volvieron a tener claridad.

La noche finalmente cayó, y con el último rayo del sol ocultándose en el horizonte, una tormenta de arena se levantó.

—Este cosmos… —susurró, cubriéndose levemente al cerrar las alas sobre de sí.

Decididamente entró a la ciudad abandonada. Algo ahí debía de darle las respuestas que buscaba.

.

Aioria recobró el sentido por el dolor. Tenía puesta la armadura aun, sus captores no se habían tomado la molestia de despojarlo de ella y le pareció extraño, pues le parecieron verdaderamente consientes de su identidad como santo de Athena.

Con sumo esfuerzo consiguió ponerse a cuatro y de ahí, quedar arrodillado, sujetando su brazo izquierdo, que creía roto. Parpadeó varias veces, estaba relativamente oscuro. Unas antorchas iluminaban vagamente una estancia fría, con un penetrante olor a podredumbre.

Sintió que se agazapaba al escuchar un ruido, y aunque por un instante se sintió avergonzado por ello, pronto perdió por completo la capacidad para siquiera ser consciente de su brazo herido.

"_Los hipopótamos no deberían tener manos humanas, ni portar antorchas..., y los hombres no deberían tener cabeza de cocodrilo... Los seres que habían desfilado ceremoniosamente en la dirección del viento hediondo hacia donde el resplandor de las antorchas mostraba sus cabezas inclinadas, o las cabezas de quienes las tenían, se estaban postrando en actitud de adoración ante una gran abertura negra de la que brotaba la fetidez". *_

El caballero empezó a respirar con dificultad. La persona que encabezaba aquella blasfema adoración, frente a una inmensa puerta abierta, no era otro sino el hombre de la limusina, pero ya no llevaba su traje negro, sino ropas que remitían innegablemente a un faraón egipcio. El hombre giró la vista hacia él, dedicándole una sonrisa pérfida, extendiendo hacia él la mano, pronunciando unas palabras que no entendió.

Las criaturas se abalanzaron sobre él y no tuvo duda alguna de que iban a ofrendarlo a lo que fuera que estuviera dentro de aquella puerta.

De un movimiento consiguió apartarlos, pero debiendo emplear más fuerza a como haría con soldados ordinarios. La punzada de su brazo le recorrió dolorosamente desde la punta de los dedos hasta la espalda. Tomó una postura defensiva, afortunadamente su mano dominante estaba intacta, y su Plasma Relámpago recorrió la sala.

Aullidos y gruñidos fueron la respuesta.

—¡No tienes poder sobre mí, hechicero! —gritó.

Mantenía la confianza de que su previa derrota se debía a que él iba a tenerle las consideraciones debidas a un hombre común. Le había subestimado, pero ahora no habría manera de que le detuviese.

Sin embargo, aquel sacerdote no parecía realmente afectado, con todo y que su aquelarre maldito se encontraba vencido.

Aioria perdió el aliento de nuevo, algo emergía de la puerta, y un pensamiento cruzó por su mente: ¿No sería acaso que todos los dioses, monstruos y seres míticos eran el recuerdo de las criaturas que alguna vez caminaron bajo el sol?

La Gran Esfinge había sido representada con rostro de hombre porque de otra manera habría enloquecido a los antiguos egipcios.

Tembló, no pudo articular una sola palabra y creyó que incluso iba a desmayarse ante la visión que se presentaba frente a él.

"_¡Aioria!"_

La voz de su hermano resonó en aquella profundidad, e incluso su armadura pareció reaccionar.

"_¡Tú eres el león dorado!"_

Aioria cerró los ojos y repitió las palabras de su hermano. Con la nueva convicción reunida, su cosmos ardió con fuerza, de tal forma que incluso su brazo herido se revitalizó, y con ambos puños se lanzó contra aquella criatura.

.

Aioros se detuvo frente a la gran pirámide de Giza, pasando por entre los cuerpos de los levantinos que habían tratado de detenerlo. Ahí había sentido el cosmos de su hermano, y la presencia del grupo de salvajes adoradores confirmaba que estaban en el lugar correcto.

Las heridas de su cuerpo estaban llenas de arena, y aún le dolían los oídos por el infernal silbido del viento. Estaba seguro de que iba a escucharlo entre sueños por mucho tiempo.

Encontró el acceso a un pozo, y sonrió de medio lado, la luz de la luna devolvía un destello de la armadura de Leo. Extendió su mano para ayudarle a subir el último tramo.

—Lo lograste —le dijo.

Aioria apenas podía respirar, había sido demasiado esfuerzo, o por su batalla o por su escape y en cuanto se percató de que estaba a salvo, se dejó caer. Aioros lo atrapó en la caída, palmeando su espalda con ternura, viendo la sangre seca, la suciedad y la arena ennegrecida. Luego miró de soslayo, los gritos de las mujeres y niños que había liberado, se apagaban dando paso a sollozos y lamentos escasamente perceptibles a medida que se alejaban, si bien no tenían la certeza de dónde ir.

—Athena —susurró —, perdóname. No he podido salvar a todos.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, derrotado.

A la distancia el fuego que consumía la ciudad. Egipto había caído.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_*La ciudad sin nombre, H.P. Lovecraft (1921)_

_*Nyarlathotep, H.P. Lovecraft (1931)_

_*Encerrado con los faraones (Bajo las pirámides), H.P. Lovecraft (1924)_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	7. La travesía de Saga, Sorrento y Kanon

•

**Capítulo VII**

**La travesía de Saga de Géminis, Sorrento de Sirena y… Kanon**

•

Un impulso súbito lo obligó a toser y sacar el agua que casi le había ahogado.

Kanon abrió los ojos y se reincorporó tan rápido como le fue posible. Contuvo las arcadas lo mejor que pudo, el nauseabundo olor a pescado putrefacto era con toda seguridad lo que le había despertado. Miró a su alrededor, no podía distinguir demasiado, o reconocer algo más allá del paisaje negruzco de esa playa con elevaciones irregulares y recubierto de animales acuáticos muertos.

Se limpió las palmas de las manos en el pantalón, aunque no había mucho sentido en ello, las olas lo habían revolcado por toda la playa pútrida, así que estaba cubierto del limo pestilente que se producía por los cadáveres en descomposición.

No obstante, apenas estuvo de pie, reconoció, no muy lejos de ahí a Sorrento, tendido boca abajo.

Fue hacia él, dándole vuelta para quitarle las escamas del peto y presionar su estómago y pecho, con tal de que sacara el agua.

Recordaba muy vagamente lo que había pasado, una poderosa tormenta se había desatado súbitamente, con todas las claras señas de haber sido inducida por el cosmos de alguien más, pero ninguno fue capaz de determinar la ubicación de ese enemigo.

De cualquier forma, antes de poder tomar alguna decisión al respecto, ya estaban en el agua, que los recibió con inaudita furia.

Sorrento empezó a toser, así que Kanon le ayudó a incorporarse.

Luego de tantos años le seguía sorprendiendo cómo alguien tan pequeño y delicado podía haber sido uno de los más poderosos generales al servicio de Poseidón.

—¿En dónde estamos? —le preguntó, cubriéndose la nariz enseguida.

—No lo sé.

El joven general tomó las escamas y se las volvió a poner, notando con alivio que la flauta, asegurada en uno de los costados, no se había perdido. La tomó con cuidado, examinándola en busca de algún daño, y enseguida la sacudió para retirarle el agua.

—¿Y tu hermano?

—Tampoco lo sé.

Nuevamente miraron a su alrededor. La playa, si es que así podía llamarse, no era llana, había protuberancias a modo de pequeñas cimas, y cuando Sorrento se arrodilló para palpar el suelo, debajo del limo, en lugar de arena de cualquier tipo, solo había roca porosa.

—Esto no es una isla… bueno, no una normal, esto es suelo marino, pero no estamos bajo el mar.

Ambos miraron hacia el cielo, el sol estaba ahí, quemándoles la piel por la sal adherida.

Kanon cerró los ojos, intentando encontrar a Saga mediante su cosmos, sorprendiéndose de no tardar en dar con él.

—Dice que nos adentremos —dijo a Sorrento, mirando en dirección a donde las elevaciones se volvían auténticas montañas mohosas.

El joven, sin embargo, recorrió la playa con la vista.

—Nunca había visto esta clase de peces.

Kanon puso atención al espécimen que estaba a sus pies, aún en su degradación, no guardaba demasiadas similitudes con nada que hubiesen visto antes.

—Estoy seguro de que deben ser criaturas abisales.

—¿Abisales?

—Son las que habitan en las zonas más profundas de los océanos, en los sitios inexplorados aún con la tecnología del hombre.

—Eso quiere decir…

—¿Te imaginas el poder que se necesita para emerger una vasta extensión de fondo marino a la superficie?

—¿Poseidón podría hacer algo así?

Sorrento quería decir que sí con toda firmeza, que no había imposibles para su señor, incluso ofenderse por la insolencia, no obstante, guardó silencio.

Si esta considerable extensión de suelo marino había emergido, la ley natural implicaba un cambio total en la disposición de mar y tierra en las zonas aledañas, la magnitud de la destrucción implicaba un modo más eficiente de destrozar la base de las civilizaciones, que la inundación paulatina que había elegido Poseidón para llevar a cabo sus propósitos. De modo que la pregunta era obligada, si era más rápido y con mayor contundencia elevar los suelos marinos, evitando con ello la intervención de Athena, ¿por qué no lo había hecho de esa manera?

Lo cierto era que incluso el gran dios Poseidón, había requerido de la existencia de los Pilares para moldear el destino de la tierra con la subida gradual en el nivel del mar.

Se preguntó si requería de la misma lógica para esa isla recién emergida, si había alguna manera de devolverla a las profundidades donde nadie la pudiese encontrar. Y ese pensamiento le llevó a otro: Saga.

Era ridículo pensar que su enemigo había elegido una zona aleatoria para emerger indiscriminadamente, sin propósito real, así que seguramente Saga ya había encontrado lo que le hacía especial.

—Vamos —dijo al fin, emprendiendo el camino hacia el interior.

A medida que avanzaban, podían notar, además de otras clases de criaturas muertas, rastros de embarcaciones atrapadas por la súbita aparición de tierra firme en el medio del mar.

Pero, no pudieron percibir ni una sola presencia.

—Quizás avanzaron en busca del mar —dijo Kanon al notar la creciente preocupación por esas ausencias, si bien, lo más probable es que hubieran muerto durante la tormenta y sus cuerpos yacían dispersos como la fauna llevaba a la superficie.

Llegó un punto en que para poder continuar debían escalar una pronunciada pendiente, y para cuando finalmente lo lograron, desde lo más alto, pudieron distinguir algo parecido a una llanura: rodeada por las montañas negruzcas, una gran extensión de territorio con ligeras ondulaciones tenía algo bastante parecido a una traza urbana.

Todo eran ruinas, aunque la forma general se apreciaba con bastante claridad, al menos desde su posición, y en el centro, un inmenso pilar que casi podía competir en altura con las montañas que rodeaban esa ciudad.

—Saga está abajo —dijo Kanon, saltando para deslizarse colina abajo, aprovechando la humedad viscosa que recubría todo.

Sorrento fue detrás de él, y en menos tiempo del que les había tomado subir, ya se encontraban en las ruinas de aquel lugar.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. La edad de las zonas abisales databa de antes de cualquier civilización, imaginar la antigüedad de los seres pensantes que habían dado forma a todo eso, era simplemente imposible.

Recorrieron con cuidado las calles, caudales de agua interrumpían la traza con una profundidad difícil de calcular por la obscuridad de los sedimentos, por lo que ir con precaución era mejor a terminar en niveles subterráneos.

—¡Hermano! —llamó Kanon.

Saga miró por sobre su hombro, con su siempre imperturbable expresión, para luego regresar su atención al inmenso pilar frente a él.

—Imagino que no escucharon el mensaje de Deathmask —dijo Saga.

Kanon negó con la cabeza.

—Dijo que hay que destruir los monolitos.

Sorrento se sintió extrañamente entusiasmado por la mera existencia de aquella inmensidad, y la rodeó tratando de entender los grabados que le recubrían: se trataba de relieves que definían peces, algunos conocidos y otros como los que yacían muertos en la isla, pero de entre todos ellos, destacaban unas figuras antropomórficas que no encajaban del todo en la descripción humana.

Pasó la punta de los dedos por lo que parecía se runa aleta dorsal en la columna de un hombre que equiparaba su tamaño al de lo que claramente era una ballena.

No le dio demasiada importancia, las representaciones figurativas de las primeras civilizaciones carecían de muchos referentes de la realidad, pasando a utilizar el tamaño para representar la importancia, como los gigantes faraones egipcios en los murales de los templos que contrastaban con las insignificantes figuras de los campesinos.

Lo importante, en todo caso, era que estaba ahí, y que había una oportunidad para retrasar los planes de su enemigo, cualesquiera que fueran.

—Puedo asumir que ya lo intentaste —dijo Kanon poniendo la mano sobre una apenas perceptible hendidura resquebrajada que extendía una grieta de no más de un metro, insignificante en relación al encomioso tamaño del monolito.

—Nunca en mi vida me había encontrado con un mineral como este.

—Si pudieron tallarlo, es que hay algún modo de vulnerarlo —agregó Sorrento.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte cuando los tres colocaron las manos en la superficie, explorándola como hacían los aprendices para destruir rocas con la fuerza de su cosmos, pero esta parecía repelerlos, y la idea de que hubiese una conciencia detrás de ella, era cuando menos, una idea a tener en consideración, a la vez que reforzaba la importancia de destruirlos.

—Quizás los tres juntos…

—La exclamación de Athena —sugirió Saga —, es la forma más eficiente de combinar el cosmos de los caballeros, y potenciarlo al máximo.

—Pero yo no soy un caballero —apuró a decir Sorrento.

Kanon puso la mano en su hombro.

—Tu cosmos es puro, igual que tu corazón —le dijo.

Sorrento se sintió enrojecer, nunca antes, ni cuando fueron compañeros de armas al servicio de Poseidón, le había dirigido ese tipo de palabras. Él era el mayor, el primero en vestir sus escamas, y el que había dirigido el entrenamiento del resto mientras Poseidón descansaba en el infante Julián.

—Haz lo que yo —concluyó, tomando posición a la derecha de su hermano.

Sorrento respiró profundamente ya a modo de espejo, repitió los movimientos que Kanon hacía, sin embargo, se detuvo a último momento.

—Es que tú no traes armadura alguna —dijo, señalando lo evidente, pues era Saga quien llevaba la de Géminis —. ¿La explosión de cosmos no te afectaría?

—Estaré bien.

Sin estar completamente convencido, y a la vista de que los gemelos no le estaban dando importancia al hecho, empezó también a imitar la forma en la que fluía su cosmos, bajándolo hacia Saga, y sintiéndose horrorizado por la presión que debería estar soportando al recibirlo a él y a su hermano a la vez.

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, no podían darse el lujo de desperdiciar cosmos en técnicas mal ejecutadas.

De pronto, esa presión que imaginaba que Saga estaba sintiendo, se extendió hacia él, los brazos se le estaban acalambrando, pero se mantuvo firme, solo abrió un poco más el compás ya que la energía lo estaba empujando. Y de pronto, Saga lo dejó ir, supo que fue él porque el movimiento de manos lo había hecho él, sintió que se iba hacia el frente, y el cosmos concentrado de los tres se arremolinó con una gran potencia.

El monolito pareció resistirlo, incluso absorberlo, de modo que debieron hacer un empuje adicional.

Justo cuando un crujido se escuchó, y Sorrento se sintió optimista al respecto de conseguir su cometido, otro ruido se sobrepuso enseguida, era algo como un rugido, o un aullido, era difícil de describir como una u otra cosa, solo quedaba claro que era enteramente inhumano, y cuando el origen de semejante alarido se hizo presente, el sentido de realidad de los tres se estremeció por completo ante lo que vieron:

"_Tras una leve agitación que delataba su ascensión a la superficie, la entidad surgió a la vista sobre las aguas oscuras. Inmenso, repugnante, aquella especie de Polifemo saltó hacia el monolito como un monstruo formidable y pesadillesco, y lo rodeó con sus brazos enormes y escamosos, al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza y profería ciertos gritos acompasados."*_

—¿Qué es eso? —consiguió preguntar Sorrento tras haber roto la posición de la exclamación con la dispersión del cosmos.

—Tal parece, el guardián del monolito.

Sorrento no pudo comprender cómo era que a Saga le parecía de lo más natural aquella cosa que de alguna manera les retaba, y como si se encontrarse frente a un enemigo corriente, extendió la mano encendiendo su cosmos.

Pero ni bien Kanon hacía lo mismo, el monstruo se dejó caer sobre de ellos.

Debieron saltar para no ser aplastados, e inmediatamente extendió las garras para atrapar a los gemelos, que nuevamente le evadieron.

Sorrento se arrodilló en el suelo, una vibración había llamado su atención. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en algo que había creído sentir, confirmando enseguida que ese temblor era como el que habían percibido poco antes, con el ascenso de la criatura desde el agua que rodeaba el monolito, de la que ya había sospechado la profundidad.

Levantó el brazo a modo de espada, desplegando su cosmos y atrapando al vuelo a una docena de seres, similares en forma al que se debatía con los santos de Athena, pero cuyo tamaño se encontraba considerablemente reducido, apenas más grandes que adultos corpulentos.

Todos quedaron envueltos en la poderosa sacudida eléctrica de su técnica y cayeron inertes al suelo con notorias quemaduras.

Tomó posición con la flauta en mano, podía sentir a más moviéndose por los cauces que atravesaban la ciudad. Miró de soslayo a los gemelos, ellos se encargarían del más grande, así que pensó que tendría que le correspondía lo que viniera.

Entrecerró los ojos empezando la _Sinfonía final_, conduciendo las notas directamente en el agua, antes de que emergieran. La turbulencia que pudo ver desde la superficie le indicó que los había alcanzado, así que se concentró para penetrar en sus cerebros, de modo que no tuviesen escapatoria.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando, luego de un poderoso estallido, Kanon había salido despedido. Sorrento extendió las alas de sus escamas para saltar con un impulso adicional y atraparlo para que no se estrellara contra las rocas.

Kanon escupió sangre, y una herida causada por las garras del inmenso monstruo, le cruzaba el pecho.

Colocó una barrera circular a tiempo, más criaturas submarinas, las que no había alcanzado por estar aun en el fondo, habían saltado sobre de ellos.

Tras pensarlo un momento, se quitó el peto, y sosteniendo la barrera, se lo puso a Kanon.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó abriendo los ojos con dificultad.

—Estaré bien solo con la flauta, puedo evitar que se me acerquen, pero tú…

—Ya te dije, estaré bien…

—¡No! ¡Ya es un verdadero milagro que no te hayas muerto con este golpe! ¡Incluso los santos de Athena son solo humanos sin sus armaduras!

Sin embargo, Kanon no le escuchaba con claridad, empezaba a hundirse en una bruma fría y espesa.

El panorama cambió un poco, en lugar de las ruinas alrededor del monolito, las construcciones parecían poco más enteras, aunque el tamaño era exagerado, ni siquiera la estatua de Zeus en Olimpia podría tener una proporción adecuada para los templos que podía ver.

Las columnas talladas se erguían con la misma monumentalidad que la del monolito que intentaron destruir, enfilándose en un largo corredor que conducía a un templo de un tamaño aún mayor.

Cada fibra de su cuerpo se estremeció, obligándolo a ponerse en alerta. Esa sensación de amenaza era verdaderamente opresora, y con ella, una voz surgió de entre la espesura:

"_Cthulhu fhtagn"_

Gruño, resistiéndose a permitir que esa voz penetrara en su ser, repeliéndola con su cosmos, aunque no resultó ser tan fácil, y el entorno empezó a distorsionarse radicalmente, alterando por completo su sentido de percepción, lo que era arriba y abajo, los ángulos de cada forma incluso parecían cambiar.

"_¡Kanon!"_

Escuchó que le llamaban, aunque no conseguía identificar la dirección de donde provenía esa voz que le resultaba increíblemente familiar.

—¿Poseidón?

El cosmos del señor de los mares lo alcanzó a través de esa bruma, lo que Kanon aprovechó para salir, alcanzando una luminosidad extraña, bastante parecida, a la vez que era diferente, a la entrada al inframundo, por lo que concluyó que se trataba de un cambio de plano existencial.

—¿Poseidón? —volvió a preguntar.

"_Athena no deseaba involucrarlos"_

Kanon trató de definirlo, pero no podía distinguir nada más que el destello de su cosmos.

—¿Cómo es que no lo entiende? —preguntó —. No tiene que pelear sus batallas sola, ¿no es ese nuestro propósito?

"_Athena creó su ejército como respuesta al de Hades"_

—Y aun así, enfrentamos las demás guerras santas, ¿por qué esta es diferente?

"_Porque en esta, no tienen ninguna posibilidad"_

Kanon guardó silencio.

—¿Athena sufre por nuestra muerte?

"_Ella ha visto su sacrificio tantas veces, y sufre por ello, pero esto, sería infinitamente peor"._

—¿Esta guerra compromete el destino del mundo?

"_Del universo mismo"._

—¿Eso no lo haría de nuestra incumbencia? ¿No sería nuestra decisión o no, el luchar por nuestro universo?

"_¿Ese es tu deseo? ¿Luchar?"_

—Hasta el final.

El cosmos del Dios se elevó con intensidad, y Kanon abrió los ojos, viendo a su hermano y Sorrento continuar con la batalla. Miró frente a él, resplandeciendo, estaban las escamas de Dragón Marino.

Se quitó el peto de la Sirena, y les alcanzó, estaban de nuevo frente al monolito y en cuanto le arrojó sus escamas a Sorrento, ambos le miraron.

—¡Escucha bien, bestia! —gritó, encarando a la inmensa monstruosidad que continuaba resguardando el monolito —¡Soy Kanon! ¡General Marina de Dragón! ¡Santo de Géminis! ¡Y acabaremos contigo!

Saga lo miró, sonriendo.

—¡Hagámoslo de nuevo!

Comprendiendo lo que quería, volvieron a tomar posiciones, y explotaron su cosmos en una nueva exclamación de Athena, esta vez consiguiendo fracturar el monolito.

—¡Kanon! —exclamó Saga.

No hubo necesidad de explicarle nada, el vínculo que creían perdido cuando se separaron hacía tantos años, se había vuelto a unir, sus pensamientos se completaban y antes de que el inmenso ser se abalanzara contra ellos, los gemelos combinaron sus técnicas dimensionales abriendo un portal que, por la fuerza de su campo gravitacional, ejerció la presión suficiente para que las fracturas en la roca alcanzaran mayor profundidad, destrozándola y enviando las partes a otra dimensión.

Pero el ser se afianzó con sus garras a la tierra, dejando que el resto de sus compañeros fueran succionados también.

Decididamente, Sorrento, detrás de ellos, tomó su flauta.

No había podido conectar con la mente de la abominación. Por un instante creyó que se debía a su naturaleza no humana, pero recordando que sí había podido enfrentar a los más pequeños sin problemas, la conclusión más lógica era que simplemente tenía una guardia de cosmos más alta.

Contando con que su concentración estaba en no dejarse arrastrar por el vórtice, arremetió contra él con todas sus fuerzas, y algún efecto empezó a surtir, pues sus gruñidos se convirtieron en ensordecedores alaridos que se vieron sofocados cuando finalmente consiguió afectar sus sentidos.

El agarre que lo mantenía sujeto cedió, y finalmente los gemelos consiguieron arrastrarlo al interior de la otra dimensión.

El silencio se volvió absoluto. La isla estaba desierta, habían acabado con todos, significara lo que significara.

—Poseidón —dijo Kanon mirando a sus compañeros —… él me ha dicho en dónde están. Tenemos que alcanzarlos.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_*Dagón, H. P. Lovecraft (1917)_

_Este capítulo me tenía muy atorada, pese a que me gustan mucho los gemelos, me cuesta bastante escribir sobre ellos, así que mi solución fue dejar que la mayor parte lo guiara Sorrento._

_Otra cosa que me dificultaba, era la escala de poder, es decir, son bichos lovecraftianos, pero también son los gemelos… espero que haya quedado razonable cuando menos._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	8. La investigación de Afrodita y Deathmask

•

**Capítulo VIII**

**La investigación de Afrodita de Piscis y Deathmask de Cáncer**

•

—Siempre me toca hacer equipo contigo.

Afrodita miró a su compañero, levantando una ceja y torciendo levemente la boca.

—Si tanto te molesta —le dijo—, puedo botarte en alguna taberna del paso y completar la misión yo solo. Ni siquiera hablas groenlandés, no sé si siquiera sabes leer, no sirves para nada.

—No te las des de erudito.

—No me las doy de erudito, entrené aquí, obviamente aprendí el idioma, también entiendo algunos de los dialectos, puedo hacer esto solo.

—Lo aceptaría, pero seguro que esta vez sí me exilian. Todo mundo está perdiendo la cabeza.

—¿No deberían? Athena fue a enfrentar a un enemigo en compañía de otro enemigo.

—Se les veía muy juntitos y en paz en la foto. Escuché de un caballero de bronce que el recipiente de Poseidón le pidió matrimonio a Athena, como Saori Kido y luego otra vez, como Athena.

—¿En serio?

—¿Puedes culparlo? Es una diosa, y se ocupa muy bien de su cuerpo humano.

Afrodita entreabrió los labios, mirándolo con horror.

—¡Por eso nos miran hacia abajo en el Santuario! ¡Deja de blasfemar! Escucha, este es el plan: buscar el libro que leí para saber qué tribu es la que adora a ese _Cthulhu._ Después tendremos que adentrarnos en la tundra, siguiéndoles el rastro porque son esencialmente nómadas, aunque no sería extraño que tuvieran un sitio de adoración en concreto, lo que facilitaría mucho la misión.

—Suena tan divertido —respondió Deathmask con sarcasmo, enlazando las manos en su nuca —. Avisame cuando haya que obligar a los esquimales a hablar.

Afrodita hizo el mohín de molestia que no se le notaba como tal.

—Tómate esto más en serio.

La biblioteca de Nuuk apareció al doblar en una esquina, aunque parecía más como una nave industrial que una biblioteca. Sin muchas consideraciones, le dio a Deathmask un golpe en el estómago, para llamar su atención.

—Vamos.

De mala gana, el caballero de Cáncer fue detrás de él. Le vio con cierto escepticismo firmar el registro, y enseguida pasaron a la sala de lectura.

—¿Cómo se llama el libro?

—No me acuerdo.

—¿Quién lo escribió?

—Estoy seguro de que era un explorador de cierta fama de una Universidad de Estados Unidos.

—… que específico.

—Tenía como doce años, pensé que sería interesante para pasar el rato, pero creo que ni siquiera lo terminé.

—Dudo que guarden sus libros de registro por mucho tiempo ¿no?

—¿Por qué?

—Noté que firmaste el libro de visitas con tu nombre real, me imagino que lo has hecho siempre. Podríamos ver la lista de préstamos que has solicitado.

Afrodita lo miró sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

—Mira que no eres tan idiota. Veamos entonces si el viejo Jhonny puede ayudarnos.

Deathmask movió la cabeza haciendo tronar su cuello. Miró a su compañero acercarse al anciano bibliotecario, exponiéndole la situación. El hombre asentía una y otra vez, le dijo algo y Afrodita pronto volvió con él, con esa expresión suya que solo lo hacía parecer más una chica encaprichada. Su compañero arqueó una ceja preguntándose si no era a propósito la forma en la que se comportaba, algo así, ni siquiera en las mujeres resultaba natural.

—Dice que vuelva a las seis.

—Bueno, podemos ir a comer algo.

El caballero de Piscis torció la boca, pero luego de asentir le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

No fueron demasiado lejos. A un par de calles, según recordaba Afrodita, había un pequeño restaurante con terraza, cuya vista era especialmente bella, si bien dudaba que el otro llegara realmente a apreciar eso.

—¿Quieres cordero? Es la especialidad.

—No. Quiero ternera, no me gusta el cordero.

Afrodita bajó la carta, inclinándose hacia el frente y recargando el mentón en sus manos enlazadas.

—Por esto es que no nos toleran en el Santuario.

—¿Porque blasfemo y no me gusta el cordero?

—Porque siempre da la impresión de que no nos ocupamos de nada.

—¿De qué hablas? Tengo más misiones acumuladas que cualquiera de los doce.

—Dije, _"da la impresión"_. Te puedo asegurar que los demás hubieran entrado en la tundra apenas llegaran. No se detendrían a… estas banalidades.

—Sí, entrarían a buscar a ciegas. Perderían días completos sin encontrar lo que realmente necesitan. Solo un golpe de suerte los podría ayudar.

Afrodita sonrió.

—Has cambiado, _Death_. Hace tiempo habrías hecho lo mismo, pero a diferencia de ellos, arrasarías con todas las tribus que te hicieran perder el tiempo. Me pregunto si ha llegado el momento de llamarte por tu nombre.

Deathmask dejó de fingir que elegía algo de la carta a la que no podía entender nada.

—No seas estúpido —dijo, desviando la vista hacia el horizonte.

El caballero de Piscis se giró hacia el camarero que tomó su orden. Luego de eso, quedaron en silencio hasta que el chico volvió con sus platos.

—Infeliz —masculló Deathmask, dándose cuenta de que Afrodita había pedido cordero para los dos. Sin embargo, tenía hambre, y al no saber el idioma, podría acabar pidiendo algo peor. Así que tomó los cubiertos empezando a cortar la carne.

—Death, hay algo que no le dije al Patriarca.

—¡Serás cabrón! ¡¿Y me culpas a mí de nuestras reputaciones?! ¡Cómo si tu caso fuera por mera asociación conmigo!

—No hagas escándalo. Tengo un motivo.

Deathmask lo miró morderse el labio inferior, parecía que se estaba arrepintiendo de haber dicho eso.

—Fui yo el que sacó a Athena del Santuario.

Los cubiertos cayendo sobre el plato hicieron un ruido que llamó la atención de los demás comensales, al menos por un momento.

—Ella llegó a mi templo y me pidió que la llevara al puerto. Tal como lo supuso el Patriarca, el contenedor de Poseidón ya es consciente de su presencia, le envió un mensaje haciéndolo pasar por una invitación social, de modo que no llamara la atención ni siquiera de su mayordomo.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

—El motivo por el que tanto Athena como Poseidón necesitan de Julián Solo, son sus habilidades de navegante.

—R´lyeh está en el mar.

—Ninguno de los dos quiso decirme nada. Athena me ordenó volver al Santuario y no decir una palabra, Poseidón me dejó inconsciente, desperté apenas el Patriarca nos llamó a todos.

—Igual pudo haber sido buena idea mencionar algo.

—No. Separarnos y buscar información sigue siendo la mejor opción. Si se los hubiera dicho, todos habrían corrido detrás de ella, debido a la cercanía, la habrían alcanzado. Pero estaríamos sin prepararnos ni nada. Escuchaste a Milo, ¿qué puede ser tan grande que haga que dos dioses en guerra se vuelvan aliados? Las leyendas que he escuchado sobre Cthulhu, refieren a una criatura del tamaño de una montaña, con alas y tentáculos, capaz de meterse en los sueños de las personas y controlar sus pensamientos ¿entiendes la ridiculez? Tan monstruosa, tan aborrecible que por eso jamás lo consideré como una posibilidad real. Pero eso no es lo peor.

Deathmask frunció el ceño.

—Los dioses que conocemos, conforman sus ejércitos de adeptos a los que les otorgan algún tipo de armadura. Los marinas, o los espectros… somos humanos luchando contra humanos, en nombre de ellos, por algún tipo de orgullo y convicción. Cthulhu también tiene su ejército, pero está formado por otro tipo de criaturas, en realidad, es a ellos a quienes se supone que ofrecen los sacrificios humanos, nada espiritual, simplemente alimento.

—¿Criaturas?

—Cuentos para que los niños no se alejen de los campamentos —repuso Afrodita—. Tenemos que encontrar la información real, sin cuentos y leyendas que bien podrían exagerar, o subestimar a nuestro enemigo. No hay nada peor que entrar en combate sin conocer las habilidades reales del oponente, ya los sabremos nosotros, vencidos por caballeros de bronce, y un solo juez de Hades, los dos a la vez.

Deathmask apretó los puños, incluso pudo escucharse un leve crujido de sus articulaciones, con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos fijos en el hombre frente a él que no había hecho contacto visual mientras hablaba.

—Mírame cuando me hables, maldita sea —le dijo.

Afrodita levantó el rostro, con una expresión imperturbable, ajena a cualquier tipo de serenidad.

—Si Athena y Poseidón vencen, sería ideal, aunque mueran en el acto—dijo —. Pero si fallan, seremos la última línea de defensa, debemos estar preparados. En el supuesto de que tenga sentido pelear si dos dioses no pudieron hacer nada.

—Ambos tienen cuerpos humanos, son más proclives a morir. Quizás con sus cuerpos reales, tendrían mayor oportunidad. Pero mira que par de idiotas, elegir algo tan insignificante como dos niños ricos para enfrentar a esa cosa. Que desperdicio de divinidad.

—Escúchate nada más, _Death_. Estamos aquí hablando de la muerte de Athena mientras comemos.

Afrodita descorchó la botella de vino que había pedido y le sirvió a su compañero diciendo:

—Brindemos a su salud, entonces. Y por el fin del mundo.

—Eres el peor dando discursos inspiradores.

—No soy el Patriarca, no es mi responsabilidad levantarte el ánimo antes del suicidio.

El camarero volvió a aparecer dejando junto a Deathmask otro plato.

—_Ternera emince, rösti de Zurich_ —dijo Afrodita.

El caballero de Cáncer se bebió el vino sin detenerse a apreciarlo como hacía su compañero.

—Si esta es mi última cena —dijo dejando con innecesaria fuerza la copa sobre la mesa, aunque sin romperla —, entonces quiero una cerveza.

Afrodita asintió y se la pidió al camarero.

—Voy a decirte esto de una vez para que no hagas escenas innecesarias —dijo Deathmask pasando el bocado, pese a que no le gustaba el cordero, no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar el primer plato que le habían servido. Luego dio un trago a la cerveza, mirando con cierta arrogancia a su compañero.

—Voy a llevar a todos al Yomotsu: hombres, mujeres, niños y viejos. Solo dejaré salir a los que hablen. No podemos perder tiempo pidiendo "por favor", así que encárgate de que entiendan bien la idea.

—Pensaba en lo mismo. Llévalos con todo y sus cuerpos, necesitaré su sistema nervioso si hay que coaccionarlos.

Una vez satisfecho, el caballero de Cáncer dejó escapar un suspiro, levantando la vista hacia el cielo, levemente grisáceo, con el viento frío soplando en su cara. Las montañas en el horizonte prometían ser un camino tortuoso, y por lo que le había explicado Afrodita respecto a las costumbres nómadas del grupo que buscaba, usar su habilidad de teletransportación no era realmente una opción. Salvo, quizás, para cuando acabaran la misión y fueran de regreso al Santuario.

Desvió la mirada hacia un alto reloj que hacía centro en el parque contiguo al edificio en que estaban.

—Saga te hubiera apoyado —dijo —. Quizás Shion también hubiera comprendido tu razonamiento. Nuestros recuerdos de él, son de cuando éramos niños, nos trataba como tal. Realmente no esperaba que se uniera alegremente al plan de llevar la cabeza de Athena a Hades para un juego mayor.

—Casi son las seis —respondió Afrodita, llamando pidiendo la cuenta.

El bibliotecario parecía entusiasmado por haber tenido éxito en su misión, y al verlos levantó por encima de su cabeza un viejo libro de encuadernado casi rústico, tanto como lo podía ser un encuadernado "moderno" de 1860, según vio Deathmask.

La casa de Afrodita estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, más próxima al territorio inhóspito que a la civilización, y pese a las dimensiones que podrían sugerir una vivienda austera, los acabados y decoración se inclinaban a lo diametralmente opuesto.

Se tumbó en un diván de la sala de estar, en donde la mujer que cuidaba la casa durante las ausencias del caballero, había dejado las cajas de Pandora antes de marcharse, pues no tenía permitido quedarse cuando Afrodita estaba en el lugar. La caja de Piscis se encontraba sobre una base de madera de patas cortas, tallada con motivos de rosas, que simplemente funcionaba para que no tocara el suelo, mientras que la suya había quedado sobre una mesa que, sospechaba, tendría originalmente un jarrón o alguna cosa del estilo.

No estaba seguro de las razones por las que a Afrodita no le gustaba solo dejarla en una esquina o un armario, y había acondicionado ese muro como un tipo de altar. Incluso el anciano maestro llegaba a usar la suya de banquillo, por lo que tanta reverencia era cuando menos irracional.

De pie, junto a la ventana, el caballero de Piscis se entregaba a la tarea de leer, concentrado como estaba, pasaba las páginas en busca del dato que por algún motivo había retenido todos esos años, torciendo levemente los labios y siguiendo el salto de líneas que hacía con el dedo índice.

Deathmask leyó el título en caracteres negros de imprenta antigua sobre pastas color caqui, sucias por el uso y la antigüedad: Expedición a Groenlandia e Islandia, por William Channing Webb PH. D, profesor de Antropología y Lingüística de la Universidad de Princeton, octava expedición americana, 1860.

¿Bajo qué extraños parámetros le pasó por la cabeza a un niño de doce años siquiera considerarlo como una lectura para "pasar el rato"?

Afrodita se empeñaba en ocultarlo, negarlo vehementemente, pero en el fondo era un empollón.

—Aquí está —dijo al cabo de un rato, manteniendo el dedo sobre la página —. Es la transcripción fonética a caracteres latinos que hizo el profesor de lo dicho por un _angekok_.

Deathmask levantó una ceja.

—Un sacerdote-hechicero, el líder espiritual de la tribu —explicó Afrodita.

—No me interesa lo que sea el sujeto, o lo que dijo, solo dime en dónde están.

Ignorándolo, Afrodita leyó lo mejor que pudo:

—_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn_. Es justo como lo dijo Sorrento —susurró —. O al menos tanto como se puede entender esta combinación de letras.

—¿Dice algo sobre en dónde encontrarlos?

—Sí. El ritual se realiza en torno a un monolito en los acantilados de la costa occidental. Escribió las coordenadas.

—Perfecto —respondió Deathmask incorporándose de un salto —. Cuando un dios despierta, siempre llama a sus fieles, así como nosotros fuimos llamados ante Athena. Con todo lo que está pasando, si hay un lugar en el que los podemos encontrar, es ahí.

Afrodita asintió, cerrando el libro que dejó sobre la consola contigua, acercándose después a su caja de Pandora, pasando la punta de los dedos por la cara que ostentaba el relieve de los peces. Enganchó los dedos en la cadena y tiró de ella. Las tapas cayeron, revelando la armadura en su forma de objeto, y la acarició suavemente.

—Me empiezas a dar la impresión de que crees que no ganaremos esta guerra —dijo Deathmask mientras también habría su caja, quitándose la chaqueta para arrojarla al diván.

—He tenido esa sensación desde que el cosmos de Poseidón me golpeó —respondió —. Es lo que cree él.

—¡Pues más te vale espabilar! —gritó Deathmask haciendo respingar al otro —¡Porque no tengo intenciones de morirme junto a un puto cobarde! Pensé que tenías más orgullo.

Afrodita aguzó la mirada, despojándose de toda duda.

—Vámonos —le dijo.

.

A medida que se adentraban en la tundra, el hielo sepultaba cualquier rastro de vida. El viento helado chocaba contra sus rostros, pero no pensaban detenerse. A partir de ese momento, no lo harían sino hasta completar su tarea.

Les tomó, quizás, tres cuartos de hora recorrer el tramo que a una expedición le habría tomado varios días. La aurora empezaba a alzarse y como si viajara a través de ella, escucharon un sonido distante. En un principio creyeron que se trataba de alguna bestia agonizando, pero a medida que se acercaban, encontraron cierta nota humana en los alaridos aterradores. Poco después, finalmente vislumbraron en lo más alto de uno de los acantilados, las llamas de una hoguera en torno a un monolito que sobrepasaba los dos metros y medio de altura, y a un grupo de personas emulando una grotesca danza en la que sus cuerpos se sacudían con virulenta fuerza, mientras se despojaban de las ropas que los resguardaban del inclemente clima, como si hubieran dejado de sentir el hielo que, sin embargo, cortaba sus pies antes de volverse una mezcla fangosa, por acción de la hoguera y su danza.

—¿Pero qué mierda? —preguntó Deathmask, encontrando forma a aquello que rodeaba el monolito y en un principio creyó, se trataba de algún ídolo o fetiche.

Brutalmente mutilados, colgaban de postes una cantidad de cadáveres que no pudo determinar. Los danzantes, cubiertos de sangre, vociferaban, rugían, gritaban presos de un éxtasis que haría que aquella escena pudiera describirse como una orgía.

Deathmask levantó el brazo, concentrando su cosmos, sin embargo, algo apareció en su campo de visión, algo que no se correspondía con ninguna forma coherente en la realidad. Algo que batió sus alas, lanzándose contra ellos, con los ojos refulgentes y una monstruosidad inenarrable.

Las rosas piraña de Afrodita se adelantaron, envolviendo aquella criatura, esta batió nuevamente sus alas de murciélago, alterando la dirección de los pétalos. Aunque, eso no era un impedimento, mediante su cosmos, el caballero de Piscis retomó el control, aumentando su número y estrechando el cerco.

Deathmask lo rodeó, incapaz de controlar la expresión de asco que le provocó el olor pútrido que ni siquiera las rosas podían ocultar. Necesitaba alejarse, quedar atrapado en el veneno de Afrodita era la peor de las ideas.

Incrementó la velocidad, esquivando a otras dos criaturas que arremetieron en su contra, pasando por entre ellas.

"_Son demasiado lentos"_, pensó. Sin embargo, ni bien creía estar al otro lado, algo se enganchó a su tobillo, trepando rápidamente por su pierna y tirando con tal fuerza que, si no llevara la armadura, seguramente se la habría arrancado.

Contuvo un grito cuando aquella abominación lo lanzó hacia arriba, dándole apenas tiempo para girarse e impactar con el puño en lo que solo podía describir como el rostro de la criatura. Golpeando con toda su fuerza, sintió cómo su brazo se hundía en una masa cartilaginosa que más parecía anular el impacto que verse dañada por él. No obstante, empecinado en destrozarla, hundió el puño hasta que la presión fue más de lo que ese cuerpo imposible pudo soportar y estalló provocando una salpicadera de víseras negras.

El olor era insoportablemente fétido y sintió en los dedos, descubiertos por la armadura, un escozor molesto.

Giró la vista hacia la hoguera. Los reflejos naranjas del fuego distorsionaban la vista del cielo nocturno y las siluetas de los fieles adoptaban cada vez, formas más extrañas. Entonces empezó a dudar que el Yomotsu fuese algo capaz de llenar sus corazones de pavor, al menos lo suficiente como para que traicionaran el secretismo del templo principal.

Aun así, no tenía otro plan.

El miedo sobrevendría al ser ellos los que danzaran con la muerte, y no para ella.

Las ondas infernales se extendieron hasta cubrir la totalidad del grupo, llevándose todo consigo: las bestias aladas, la hoguera, los cadáveres y los danzantes.

Los cantos, si es que así se podía llamar a las vociferaciones que pronunciaban con cierto maléfico ritmo, se intensificaron, y Deathmask fue hacia donde Afrodita se debatía aún con otras dos criaturas.

—¡Hazte cargo de ellos! —le gritó, señalando al grupo en frenesí, incapaces de comprender del todo lo que había ocurrido, pero asociándolo innegablemente al cumplimiento de alguna promesa hecha por su señor.

Afrodita pasó de su oponente, corriendo hasta la hoguera cuyas llamas habían alcanzado proporciones imposibles.

Jadeando, sudorosos, bañados en la sangre de los cuerpos sacrificados para alimentar a las monstruosidades con las que ahora Deathmask se debatía, Afrodita comprendió enseguida que no era posible un diálogo, solo seguir escalando la intensidad del trance.

Usó las rosas piraña para barrer con los cadáveres, arrojándolos más allá del límite que el ritual había delimitado y saltó a lo alto del monolito, en donde encontró una minúscula estatuilla. La tomó con cuidado, sintiéndola pegajosa por la sangre, mirando el fino tallado, perfecto en cualquier sentido, si no fuera por el grotesco relieve que representaba: un monstruo entre pulpo y dragón.

Levantó el brazo provocando una borrasca, pero sin moldear las rosas. No necesitaba matarlos, siendo tan frágiles, el veneno acabaría con ellos mucho antes de que siquiera cayeran al suelo. Sin embargo, aquel movimiento había tenido la fuerza suficiente para chocar sus cuerpos desnudos unos contra otros antes de caer.

Vio a algunos tratar de escapar apenas pudieron incorporarse, y dirigió a ellos una oleada innecesariamente grande de rosas piraña, levantándolos varios metros para despedazarlos en el aire, dejando que los restos lacerados cayeran sobre los que se habían quedado. No creía posible que pudieran gritar más fuerte que lo que habían hecho hasta el momento en su adoración, pero lo cierto fue, que quizás todo el Yomotsu los había escuchado.

En ese momento, algo en las mentes enajenadas de los miembros de la tribu, pareció conectar con un primitivo sentido pragmático de supervivencia. El caos resultante fue breve, y al cabo de escasos segundos, los sobrevivientes se arremolinaban en el monolito, tratando de alcanzarlo, suplicando.

—Ahora yo —les dijo en el idioma que conocían, por lo general, las tribus inuit—, soy su dios.

Concentró su cosmos en la mano, pulverizando aquél pequeño ídolo, notando enseguida que no se trataba de una roca normal, pues le había costado más trabajo del que esperaba.

—¡No hay promesa que un caballero no cumpla! —les gritó extendiendo la mano hacia ellos, lo que pareció darles la impresión de que volvería a hacer lo mismo que con los que intentaron escapar, por lo que se encogieron, agazapados unos con otros —. Y mi promesa es, que todos ustedes se quedarán en este lugar, a menos que me digan en dónde está el templo de Cthulhu.

Dándose cuenta de que todos le habían entendido, por la expresión horrorizada de sus rostros, levantó las manos con teatralidad, haciendo que del suelo emergieran rosales negros, formando un denso cerco que solo un milagro podría permitirles la salida sin que antes murieran, o por el veneno, o por desgarrar sus carnes con las espinas tan duras como el acero.

—¡R´lyeh! —exclamó un hombre —_¡Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn!_

—Esas palabras ya las he escuchado —le dijo con desdén —¿Qué es lo que significan?

—¡En su morada de R´lyeh, Cthulhu el exánime, aguarda soñando! —respondió una mujer.

—Parece que esto irá bastante bien —dijo para sí, mirando de soslayo a Deathmask, a quien solo le faltaba por destrozar una de las criaturas.

Sin embargo, a medida que los fieles hablaban, Afrodita se percató de que no conocían la gran cosa al respecto. Ninguno de ellos poseía un grado considerable de conocimiento real, solo parafraseaban cosas que, de alguna manera ya sabía, por las leyendas que se contaban entre las otras tribus, y que habían llegado a él cuando apenas era un niño.

Llamó su atención la inmutabilidad de un anciano que mantenía su distancia, intuyó entonces, quizás por las facciones solemnes de su rostro, reprobando lo que hacían sus compañeros, que se trataba del _angekok_.

Sonrió, acentuando con cierta frialdad las bellas facciones de su rostro.

—Ni las sutilezas ni la tortura, te harán hablar ¿verdad? —preguntó.

No hubo respuesta

Movió sus dedos, largos y finos, formando una rosa roja entre ellos.

De un salto bajó del monolito, pasando por sobre la multitud arremolinada a su alrededor, yendo hacia él, al tiempo en que arrojaba la rosa, creando otras cuantas que se clavaron en el cuerpo desnudo del anciano, obligándolo a retroceder.

—¡No puedes guardar secretos para mí! —exclamó el caballero

El anciano tuvo la impresión de que todo su entorno se volvía rojo, con un olor dulzón, quizás por las flores. Ya no podía ver a las demás personas de su tribu, ni las rosas ni el monolito, solo era consciente de los ojos azules del caballero en el cielo, escrutándolo.

Sintió temor, pero no uno más grande que el que había experimentado cuando recibió la llamada del gran Cthulhu, cuando le reveló los secretos del universo, mostrándole los lejanos tiempos en que él y los suyos vivían en grandes ciudades, instruyéndolo en las artes que podrían devolverlo a la vida, enseñándole a estudiar los cielos para que elevaran sus plegarias cuando los astros ocuparan la posición perfecta.

Los Grandes Antiguos no eran de carne y hueso, su forma no era material, pero ¿cómo podía comprenderlo un ser tan insignificante como aquel hombre que había blasfemado contra el gran Chtulhu?

Su poder era grande, su enfrentamiento como iguales ante la _semilla estelar_ lo probaba, pero no eran más que una mota de polvo comparada con aquellos que viajaban a través de las estrellas, que eran las únicas que podían interferir en sus gloriosos destinos.

El cosmos los había atrapado en este planeta, sumiéndolos en un letargo profundo, pero no habían muerto. Yacían en grandes templos de piedra, en la gran ciudad de R'lyeh, preservada por el gran Cthulhu, esperando por el día en que la tierra pudiese presenciar su gloriosa resurrección.

El gran Chtulhu quizás no pudiera moverse ahora, pero todos sus fieles habían iniciado ya los preparativos de su regreso, pues las estrellas habían cambiado, la promesa estaba por cumplirse, y desde su tumba el gran Chtulhu les había llamado, porque iba a asumir pronto su reinado, donde todos serían libres, más allá del bien y del mal, sin absurdas concepciones meramente humanas como la moral y la ley.

Los Antiguos, resucitados, les enseñarían a abrazar esa libertad con éxtasis.

Faltaba poco, la gran ciudad de piedra de R'lyeh, con sus monolitos y sepulcros, que se había hundido en los abismos submarinos a donde nadie podía llegar, luchaba por emerger una vez más, por eso la tierra se estremecía, porque el tiempo había llegado.

El cuerpo del anciano cayó boca abajo, con los ojos en blanco y la expresión embargada por el delirio de sus últimos pensamientos.

—¿Averiguaste algo útil? —preguntó Deathmask saltando el rosal, cuidando de no tocarlo.

—R'lyeh es una ciudad construida por ese dios —respondió —. Pero nadie sabe en dónde está. Es tan antigua que el mundo ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo en la superficie. Aunque, es casi seguro que fue Poseidón quien la hundió, así que ni él ni Athena viajan a ciegas.

Deathmask gruñó.

—Eso no nos sirve de nada.

Afrodita se giró hacia el pilar, señalándolo.

—De alguna manera necesitan de esa cosa para completar el ritual. Si lo destruimos, quizás ganemos tiempo.

El caballero de Cáncer tronó los nudillos de su puño derecho con la palma de la mano izquierda, y viceversa.

—¡El que no se quiera morir será mejor que se aparte! —gritó.

Pese a que nadie había entendido su advertencia en griego, bastaba con la postura de su cuerpo para intuir lo que pretendía.

Afrodita disipó las rosas, y los fieles del culto huyeron despavoridos mientras Deathmask se abalanzaba, encendiendo su cosmos, para impactar el monolito.

No hubo un gran estallido. Tal como Afrodita pensó, al igual que el ídolo, no se trataba de una roca normal. Sin embargo, sí se escuchó un crujido que hizo un eco abominable, como el jadeo final de una bestia colosal y el gran monolito se rompió por la mitad, desgranándose levemente solo en la parte en la que el puño del caballero había impactado.

—Maldita sea —se quejó, sacudiendo el puño—. Hay que largarnos de aquí.

—Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas —dijo Afrodita con simpleza —. Sácanos a todos.

De mala gana, así lo hizo.

El viento helado soplaba con fuerza, de vuelta en las inhóspitas tierras de Groenlandia. Los fieles del culto volvieron al espacio en el que antes danzaban, buscando sus ropas para cubrirse del frío.

—Tenemos que…

Deathmask de Cáncer no acabó siquiera de concebir mentalmente lo que quería decir, un revoloteo espantoso se escuchaba a lo lejos, sin embargo, se acercaba con fuerza, velozmente, y con esa pestilencia que había ya asimilado con las criaturas que los habían interceptado.

Afrodita de Piscis sintió que su cuerpo se volvía lívido.

La tenue luz de la aurora se desvanecía a medida que un nubarrón, completamente negro, iba cubriendo el cielo desde el mar. Los infernales aleteos eran todo lo que se escuchaba. Bastaba eso, para comprender que los temores del gran dios de los mares, Poseidón, no eran infundados.

—Semillas estelares —susurró Afrodita.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó su compañero, que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había maldecido en las últimas horas. Abrió las piernas, parándose firmemente para preparar el ataque.

—¡Que manden todo lo que tienen! ¡Los mataré a todos!

Por su parte, los esquimales empezaron a correr frenéticamente, alejándose del acantilado, pensando que quizás, si se internaban en la tundra, podrían sobrevivir. Pero no eran lo suficientemente rápidos.

Afrodita vio con horror cómo una de esas criaturas levantaba a la mujer que le había revelado el significado de las palabras que Sorrento había escuchado entre sueños, las mismas de las que un profesor norteamericano había dejado constancia, arrancándole la cabeza de un mordisco.

Las rosas negras empezaron a arremolinarse con violencia, formando un tornado que constituía cierta barrera para mantenerlos a distancia. A su alrededor, un grupo que se había quedado rezagado se agazapaba con la cara al suelo y las manos en la cabeza, implorándole su protección.

Vio a un muchacho toser sangre.

"_¡El veneno!"_, pensó.

De ninguna manera él podría ofrecerles la protección que buscaban. Estando tan cerca, era imposible que no recibieran el veneno que se desprendía de las rosas que, al chocar con los cuerpos de las criaturas, llegaban a deshacerse. Ellos mismos se habían metido en una trampa mortal.

Pero no podía detenerse, iban a despedazarlos si la barrera flaqueaba, y no podría pelear con todas las criaturas a la vez.

Jadeó.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Acaso no era que esa misma tarde habían decidido que harían lo que fuera por conseguir la información que necesitaban? ¿Y no era que esas personas habían realizado sangrientos rituales, sacrificando a otros para levantar a un dios que reclamaba la depravación total? Todavía llevaban en sus rostros la sangre de sus congéneres.

—Lo siento —susurró, porque lo único que podía ofrecerles, era no dejar que sufrieran la horrorosa muerte que les aguardaba. Encendió su cosmos haciendo florecer las rosas rojas en el helado suelo, cubriendo los cuerpos de los esquimales.

El veneno de las rosas demoniacas reales, pronto adormeció sus sentidos, llevándose el dolor y el miedo, sumiéndolos en un sueño que consumió sus vidas en unos instantes.

Más molesto que antes, abrió una pequeña brecha para alcanzar a Deathmask, que había optado por mandar una cantidad considerable de oponentes directo al Yomotsu.

—¿No te preocupa lo que hagan allá? —le preguntó entre jadeos.

—Me preocupa más lo que me hagan aquí.

—Voy a cubrirte, tienes que decirles a los otros que hay que destruir los monolitos.

—¿Qué?

—¡¿Puedes hacerlo o no?!

El guardián del templo del gran cangrejo gruñó, cerrando los ojos, concentrando su cosmos. Pese a que poseía grandes dotes psíquicas, distaba de poder hacer un enlace a distancias tan considerables con solo desearlo. Afrodita volvió a levantar la barrera de rosas piraña, pero ni bien el cosmos de su compañero se había elevado hacia su constelación para mejorar su alcance, le escuchó proferir un grito pavoroso.

Deathmask se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras caía de rodillas.

Afrodita no pudo preguntar qué pasaba, sintiendo un poderoso latigazo que recorrió su espalda, supo que _algo_ había entrado a su cabeza, _algo _que dejaba una sensación horrorosa de malignidad.

_Algo_ que lo distrajo lo suficiente como para que la barrera de rosas flaqueara, por lo que esas criaturas entraron, con las alas destrozadas por efecto de su ataque, babeantes y quizás sangrando, o al menos supurando algo negro de lo que podía entender como heridas.

Una de ellas extendió sus garras hacia él, Afrodita la apartó de un golpe, y debió patear a otros que iban por lo mismo. Por el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta de que Deathmask había perdido el sentido y esas criaturas se habían abalanzado sobre él.

Los apartó como pudo, tomándolo por el peto de la armadura antes de empezar a correr, abriéndose camino con remolinos de rosas, cada vez más torpes e inestables.

Al mirar por sobre su hombro, se dio cuenta de que habían dejado un montón de cadáveres, pero la horda parecía no decrecer.

—¡Death! —gritó —¡Llévanos al Santuario!

Afrodita se detuvo solo un instante, había ganado una gran ventaja por la distancia a la que se había forzado a correr. Respiraba con dificultad, ciertamente, como caballero dorado, podía alcanzar grandes velocidades, pero era difícil mantener el ritmo en carreras largas.

Aún escuchaba los aleteos, preguntándose si los seguirían, cruzando todo el país de ser necesario. Si era así, de ninguna manera iría a la ciudad, sería mejor seguir por la tundra.

Deathmask levantó el rostro, halando una bocanada de aire, como si hubiera estado bajo el agua todo ese rato. Estaba sudando, con los ojos muy abiertos y lucía totalmente desorientado. Afrodita se arrodilló frente a él, sacudiéndolo con fuerza y en cuanto se quejó, haciendo una mueca de dolor, se dio cuenta de que sus piernas tenían una posición imposible, aquellas criaturas habían tratado de destrozarlo, como habían hecho con los sacrificios del monolito, pero, aunque la armadura había evitado que lo desmembraran, sí le habían roto las articulaciones.

—¡Death!

El caballero de Cáncer jadeó, extendiendo el brazo, pasándolo por el cuello de Afrodita y atrayéndolo hacia él. Lo siguiente que notó, fue que estaban en la entrada del Santuario. Ni Deathmask ni nadie podrían entrar por ningún medio que no fueran sus propios pies, así que lo acomodó sobre su espalda, y empezó a correr directo hacia la cámara del Patriarca.

No sabía si el mensaje sobre los monolitos había llegado a los otros, y también tenía que hablarles sobre _la semilla estelar._

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Este capítulo fue el primero que escribí cuando me decidí a hacer esta adaptación, es decir, con toda seguridad es la única intersección canónica tanto para Saint Seiya como para Lovecraft: Groenlandia._

_Pero a medida que hacía mis diagramas y notas, me di cuenta de que valía más la pena dejarlo al final._

_La verdad es mi favorito, con todo y que este par es, de hecho, el menos popular._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	9. El dolor de Kiki

•

**Capítulo IX**

**El dolor de Kiki**

•

—¡Tienen que darse prisa! ¡Hacer algo! ¡Montón de inútiles!

Dohko suspiró con cansancio, Tatsumi era verdaderamente irritante, y los empleados de Athena, dignos de toda admiración por mantenerse inmutables ante sus chillidos.

—Lo siento, señor —se disculpó uno de ellos —. Las telecomunicaciones del Atlántico colapsaron, es un caos…

—¡No quiero tus excusas! ¡La señorita Saori está perdida! ¡Además, la fundación Graad posee los recursos tecnológicos de última generación! ¡Si no somos capaces de encontrarla, entonces nadie podrá!

—Maestro —llamó Kiki, tocándolo levemente en el brazo —. Es que… yo…

El santo de libra relajó su semblante, el joven aprendiz estaba alterado, con los ojos bien abiertos y ligeramente pálido.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es que… desde que llegamos a Japón, he tenido una sensación extraña en el estómago, y en el pecho, como si no pudiera respirar… es como un mal presentimiento, pero mucho peor. Nunca había sentido algo así.

El caballero entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Conoces a alguien en Japón, aparte de Shiryū y los otros?

—Pues, a los sirvientes de Saori, Athena... y mis amigos del orfanato.

—Son tiempos difíciles —le dijo, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza, revolviéndole el pelo —, y la oscuridad está cerniéndose sobre el mundo, con todo lo que está pasando, quizás estás empatizando con sus emociones. Es algo muy propio de tu pueblo.

Giró la vista. Desde su sitio, podía ver toda la sala, lo que había sido el cuartel general de Athena en sus primeros años, con las inmensas computadoras y pantallas, los hombres recibiendo y enviando mensajes, monitoreando y contactando con todos con quienes podían.

—Ve a verlos, calma sus ánimos. Si ocurre algo, te llamaré y regresarás enseguida, ¿está bien?

Kiki asintió, y antes de que Tatsumi lo viera, se teletransportó hacia el Orfanato.

Ya era tarde, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte dejando que sus últimos rayos rojizos iluminaran el destrozado capitel. Un poco de humo todavía salía de la parte de atrás, donde estaba el comedor, pero ya no quedaba fuego alguno; una patrulla y un camión de bomberos, con sus torretas apagadas, estaban en la entrada, y no lejos de ahí, los policías y bomberos.

Conteniendo un jadeo, Kiki corrió hacia ellos.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!

Los hombres lo miraron con asombro.

—Dime niño, ¿tú estabas en este orfanato? —le preguntó uno de los policías, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura y poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

—No… yo vivo en una casa de las afueras, pero los niños de aquí son mis amigos.

El oficial suspiro con pesar.

—Ve a casa, hijo. No hay nada qué hacer acá.

—Pero ¿qué pasó? —insistió, aunque dándose cuenta de que no le iban a decir nada por ser un niño, extendió la mano y puso su dedo índice en la frente del hombre. Empujando su cosmos con cuidado para no lastimarlo, indagando entre sus memorias recientes, pero con desanimo descubrió que no tenía idea de lo ocurrido.

Las personas de la zona habían llamado a los bomberos cuando vieron la humareda, pero para cuando llegaron, no había nadie.

Sin embargo, algo en esas memorias, llamó su atención: un símbolo pintado en el comedor.

—Vamos, pequeño —le dijo uno de los bomberos —. Hace más de una hora que informamos a la fundación Graad, este orfanato está bajo su cuidado. Ellos harán las investigaciones necesarias. Ve a casa, no preocupes a tu madre.

Kiki frunció el ceño, y de mala gana aceptó el caramelo que le dio.

Se alejó un poco. Aquella situación no era para nada normal. Lo peor de todo, era que, según el bombero, habían avisado a la fundación hacía más de una hora, y aunque habían estado en el cuartel todo ese tiempo, no había escuchado nada al respecto.

Juntó las manos, haciendo una posición para concentrar su cosmos mediante su habilidad telepática, recorriendo la zona cuidadosamente en busca de alguno de los niños, sin mayor éxito.

La sensación de su estómago se volvía más dolorosa a cada segundo, necesitaba saber si la fundación ya estaba buscándolos, así que fue de regreso a la casa Kido y se dirigió a Tatsumi.

—¡El orfanato fue atacado!

—Ahora no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías.

—¡Tatsumi! ¡Esto no es una tontería!

El mayordomo lo miró hacia abajo, el tono que había empleado era totalmente insolente, y sin pensarlo siquiera le lanzó un golpe.

Kiki lo vio venir con toda claridad, y por solo una fracción de segundo pensó en detenerlo, en romperle el brazo, en reventarle esa calva cabeza hueca para que dejara de dirigir la Fundación de Saori con su tiranía de hielo.

Pero no lo hizo.

Tatsumi no se midió, el golpe le dio de lleno en la mejilla, no solo girándole el rostro, sino derribándolo y sangrándole la nariz.

Pese a que no se había resistido, de alguna manera Tatsumi no consideró suficiente el castigo, y le dio una patada.

—¡No me vengas con tonterías! ¡Esos huérfanos no tienen ningún valor para la fundación! ¡Lo único que importa es encontrar a la señorita!

La sala había quedado en silencio. Los hombres que trabajaban en los computadores, giraron la vista al escucharlo, pero ninguno se movió de su sitio o dijo absolutamente nada.

Dohko examinó lo que sucedía sin intervenir.

Mū, de entre todos los santos dorados, tenía una de las más particulares visiones sobre lo que significaba el poder y cómo ejercerlo. Ese niño, con solo desearlo, no solo habría podido esquivar el golpe, sino devolverlo de modo que dejaría a Tatsumi fuera de combate, y seguramente había decidido no hacerlo por la alevosía que representaba.

Tatsumi le dio la espalda, y vociferó a los empleados, que, dando un respingo, reanudaron sus tareas, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

Shiryū nunca le habló abiertamente de su infancia antes de llegar a los Cinco antiguos Picos, pero Sunrei se acercaba a él, diciéndole que tenía pesadillas y alguna vez mencionó ese nombre entre sueños: Tatsumi.

Con el tiempo pareció olvidarlo, o quizás sobreponerse a su presencia a medida que su propio poder aumentaba.

El sonido de sus pasos quedaba apenas se escuchó por debajo del pitido de las máquinas. Se detuvo al lado de Kiki, que se había arrodillado, con los ojos cerrados y a juzgar por la forma en la que estaba expandiendo su cosmos, seguramente buscando a los niños de los que hablaba.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —le preguntó, cruzando los brazos.

Kiki levantó el rostro, enrojecido donde le habían pegado, y los ojos llorosos.

—Nadie sabe. Solo desaparecieron.

—¿Solo así?

—Dejaron un símbolo en una pared, o al menos eso no estaba antes. No sé lo que signifique.

Dohko extendió su mano, pidiéndole que le mostrara, y así lo hizo.

El caballero se mostró súbitamente serio y le hizo una seña para que le siguiera.

—¿Maestro?

No le respondió nada sino hasta que estuvieron fuera de la sala, en el oscuro y frío pasillo que conectaba esa ala con el resto de la casa.

—Cuando era joven, hubo un alemán que causó revuelo en una sociedad ya de por si impresionable. Escribió un libro, se le dio a conocer _como Cultos sin nombre_, prohibido por cualquier ciudad decente. En él, hablaba de antiguos y profanos dioses que cometían las más atroces abominaciones.

—¿Tú lo leíste, maestro?

Dohko se arrodilló para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Cuando no hay guerras santas, todos los santos tenemos tareas que cumplir, como tu maestro en Jamil. Indagar en asuntos que puedan corromper la paz, es una de esas responsabilidades. A veces es solo una mórbida moda, y otras…

—¿De qué habla ese libro?

El caballero, incómodo con el tema, se quitó uno de los escudos que portaba.

—Hay una única razón por la que Mū no te ha entregado una armadura, y no tiene que ver con tu poder.

En ese momento, Kiki pasó a ser el incómodo.

—En su momento, lo único que pude averiguar al respecto, fue que el autor fue cruelmente asesinado, pero su libro, que efectivamente trataba temas escabrosos de forma grotesca, no poseía información que validara sus teorías.

También tomó una de las espadas, la única arma lo suficientemente corta como para que Kiki la pudiera manipular fácilmente con su tamaño.

—Pero los humanos son criaturas curiosas, pueden crear toda una mitología en torno a un absurdo, y seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias, movidos únicamente por su determinación a creerlo verdad. Y con lo que ha pasado en los últimos días, no sería del todo extraño que esas creencias se aferren con más fuerza aún.

—Maestro, pero si son solo creencias sin fundamento ¿para qué necesitaré esto? —preguntó Kiki, sosteniendo el escudo y la espada.

—Esa sensación que tienes en el estómago y el pecho, yo también la tengo. Ve a buscarlos.

Kiki sujetó con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada, su cuerpo tuvo un leve estremecimiento y la cabeza le dio mil vueltas con un sinfín de pensamientos.

—No puedo —dijo, luchando contra el nudo en su garganta —. Tengo que llevarte con Athena en cuanto la encuentren…

—¿Te quedarías aquí, incluso si eso significa que tengas que sacrificar a los niños del orfanato?

El pequeño sintió los ojos llenos de lágrimas a la vez que su estómago tiraba dolorosamente del resto de su cuerpo. Sabía que Tatsumi no haría nada, ni dejaría que alguien más se hiciera cargo.

Por cómo eran las cosas, de todas las veces que había estado en la casa, se atrevía a asegurar que aquella desaparición era hasta conveniente para el mayordomo, que miraba a los huérfanos como menos que un perro callejero.

Había leído, en la gran biblioteca del templo de Jamil, sobre antiguas culturas que, al verse en tiempos difíciles, hacían sacrificios para calmar a los dioses.

Sin ir más lejos, luego de la guerra Santa contra Hades, Saori había llorado al leer las noticias sobre eventos similares, hechos por sectas radicales que se escandalizaron debido a un eclipse prolongado, no previsto por las respetables instituciones astronómicas mundiales.

De pronto, ese recuerdo calmó el torbellino de dudas.

—Maestro —dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano —. Volveré en cuanto los encuentre ¡lo juro! ¡Porque no podré mirar a Athena a los ojos si dejo que algo les pase!

Dohko sonrió, el chico había encendido su cosmos, haciendo reaccionar el escudo y la espada.

.

Tras lo que le parecieron los minutos más largos de toda su vida, Kiki finalmente consiguió algo como un eco, una respuesta apenas perceptible que no dudó ni por un momento en seguir.

Se alejó aun más de la ciudad, hasta un paisaje que le resultó bastante conocido. Se detuvo un momento; la batalla contra los caballeros negros se había llevado a cabo en ese lugar.

Parecía que había pasado una vida desde ese momento.

El viento helado empezaba a soplar con fuerza, pero distinguió entre su silbido algo más, algo de procedencia enteramente antinatural, pero que difícilmente podría describir como humana por la cacofonía de sonidos que buscaba, de alguna manera, igualarse al ritmo de lo que parecían unos tambores.

Resbaló por una pendiente y subió por otra.

Creyó que había dejado de respirar por el tiempo que le tomó a su cerebro comprender qué era lo que estaba viendo: había un grupo de personas desnudas alrededor de una gran piedra, quizás como una casa de dos plantas, que, a su vez, se encontraba rodeada de hogueras que se alzaban ominosamente.

Quería bajar, pero sus piernas no obedecieron.

Quería gritar, pero de su garganta no salió ni un solo sonido.

Aquel grupo llevaba la piel teñida de rojo, claramente dirigido por alguien que, a diferencia de los demás, si estaba ataviado de alguna manera; una piel ceñida a su cintura y una cabeza de lobo ocultaba su rostro que, por la monstruosidad de los detalles, le daba a entender que no se trataba de una máscara, sino una cabeza real.

También llevaba colgando del cuello una gruesa cadena de oro de la que colgaba algo que no podía distinguir, y en la mano derecha un puñado de ramas atadas.

A su costado, dos personas golpeaban con furia unos tambores, mientras que el resto se sacudía con violencia, como un intento de danza que no podía definir como tal por la carencia de gracia o cuando menos coordinación, aunada a gritos y chillidos que ya deberían haber desgarrado sus gargantas.

El sacerdote, que era como podía identificar al hombre con la cabeza de lobo, azotaba su puñado de varas contra unos y otros haciendo salpicar la sangre, pero para ese momento Kiki ya había comprendido que no era por eso que sus cuerpos tenían ese color.

Nunca había visto algo parecido, ni siquiera creía ser capaz de haber podido imaginarlo.

Los últimos rayos del sol iluminaron el pequeño páramo, dejando bajo la luz rojiza del fuego la escena que, sin importar cuánto tiempo llegara a vivir, jamás iba a olvidar.

Finalmente consiguió romper su parálisis profiriendo un grito estremecedor, sobre todo para alguien tan joven. Con la espada en ambas manos y el escudo en la espalda, se lanzó sobre el grupo, pasando por entre un montón de pequeños cadáveres desnudos que habían servido para cubrir con su sangre al grupo de blasfemos adoradores.

No quiso detenerse a contemplar a cada uno. No se creía capaz de tal tarea, porque si cuando menos lo intentaba, sus sentimientos lo iban a doblegar.

Pasó por sobre ellos, y la espada cortó, con un solo movimiento, la mano del sacerdote que agitaba el puñado de ramas como látigo.

Sin embargo, nadie se detuvo, nadie parecía haber comprendido lo ocurrido, todo lo contrario, se giraron unos contra otros, atacándose furiosamente con uñas y dientes.

Cuando una mujer le arrancó la oreja a un joven a su lado, la sangre salpicó el rostro del aprendiz de caballero, nuevamente enmudecido por la reacción imprevista del grupo.

Entre los aullidos que se volvían cada vez más distantes, Kiki miró a su alrededor, era tan irreal. Sin embargo, fue perfectamente capaz de distinguir al hombre con la cabeza de lobo, moviéndose entre la multitud para tomar a una mujer desvanecida.

—¡Miho!

Su grito se perdió bajo el aullido monstruoso de algo sobre su cabeza, en lo alto del monolito.

No estaba seguro de dónde había salido, o cómo había llegado ahí sin que le pudiera percibir antes; era como un inmenso sapo repulsivo, hinchado, grotesco, _"sus tremendos ojos parpadeantes, en los que se reflejaba toda la lujuria, toda la insondable concupiscencia, la obscena crueldad y la perversidad monstruosa que han atemorizado a los hijos de los hombres desde que sus antepasados se ocultaban, ciegos y sin pelo, en las copas de los árboles. En aquellos ojos espantosos se reflejaban todas las cosas sacrílegas y todos los malignos secretos que duermen en las ciudades sumergidas, que se ocultan de la luz en las tinieblas de las cavernas primordiales. Y así, aquella cosa repulsiva que el sacrílego ritual de crueldad, de sadismo y de sangre había despertado del silencio de los cerros, parpadeaba y miraba de soslayo a sus brutales adoradores, que se arrastraban ante él en una repugnante humillación. Ahora, el sacerdote disfrazado de bestia alzó a la débil muchacha maniatada y la mantuvo levantada con sus manos brutales ante el monolito. Y cuando aquella monstruosidad lujuriosa y babeante comenzó a succionar en su pecho."*_

Completamente fuera de sí, volvió a blandir la espada lanzándose sobre el sapo, cortando su lengua y atrapando a Miho antes de que cayera al suelo. La chica entreabrió los ojos un momento, y aunque no pudo decir nada, supo que le había reconocido, pero entre el cansancio, el dolor y lo que solo ella había visto antes de desmayarse, la hicieron volver a perder el conocimiento

El monstruo lanzó un alarido agitando lo que le quedaba de lengua, desprendiendo un líquido negro, viscoso y pestilente.

Por primera vez, incluso cuando ya le había cortado un brazo, el sacerdote pareció ser consciente de su presencia, y Kiki pudo mirar por debajo de la cabeza de lobo: debajo de ella, los rasgos de su rostro eran aún más grotescos. También estaba cubierto de sangre, y sus ojos emanaban un odio tal, que se le notaban rojos.

Empezó a respirar rápidamente, tomó a Miho entre sus brazos y salió del ruedo mediante su teletransportación, dejándola recostada sobre la hierba de la colina no muy lejos de ahí.

El aire fresco de la noche, fuera del círculo del fuego y adoradores, despejó su mente, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

Se arrodilló junto a la muchacha, atendiéndola como su maestro le había enseñado, para cerrar la herida que tenía en la cabeza. Levantó la vista cuando, al alarido del inmenso sapo, y secundado por orden del hombre con la cabeza de lobo, todos se lanzaron contra él, aullando, babeando y pisoteando los cuerpos de los niños del orfanato.

—¡Muro de cristal!

Los adoradores chocaron contra el muro, los primeros se hicieron algo de daño por el impacto, pero aún más por los que llegaron detrás de ellos, tratando de embestir la barrera.

Kiki se tomó un momento para valorar sus opciones; el haber estado dando vueltas con la teletransportación, había reducido su energía, pero consiguió provocar una onda de choque mental para dejarlos inconscientes, excepto por el monstruo y su sacerdote, que parecían ser los más fuertes, el resto, claramente solo eran humanos ordinarios.

Pasó el escudo, que se había acomodado a la espalda, hacia su brazo izquierdo.

—¡Resiste, Miho! —le dijo, teletransportándose de vuelta al monolito, pero calculando para llegar por encima del sapo, de modo que pudiera atraparlo por su flanco vulnerable.

No obstante, como si la criatura hubiese leído sus pensamientos, movió su grotesco cuerpo, carente de cuello, para recibirlo con la boca abierta.

Kiki apenas pudo corregir su trayectoria a tiempo, cayó de nuevo al suelo, cubriéndose con el escudo del golpe del sacerdote, que había recuperado su látigo de ramas de su mano cercenada.

Hubo algo extraño en eso. Solo se trataba de ramas, sin embargo, hicieron cimbrar el escudo como si lo hubiese golpeado con un inmenso martillo, haciéndole sentir la misma presión.

"_Tal como creí"_, pensó _"¡puede controlar su cosmos!"_

Se incorporó rápidamente, antes de que el sapo se dejara caer sobre de él, y rodando un poco, se ocultó tras el monolito para esquivar otra embestida. Bloqueó de nuevo al hombre bestial y usando su poder psíquico, lo empujó hacia atrás, mandándolo a volar varios metros.

Se volvió hacia el sapo, con el que empezó un combate extraño, valiéndose de las armas de libra, pues era evidente que su poder no tenía mayor efecto sobre él; hacía tiempo que era capaz de levantar rocas más grandes de lo que era esa criatura y, sin embargo, apenas podía levantarle una pata o hacerle perder el equilibrio.

Por la boca seguía supurando esa cosa nauseabunda que debería ser su sangre, y pese a la carencia de expresiones, se le notaba realmente molesto, decidido a acabar con él.

Kiki no era consciente de que estaba gritando, de que lo había hecho desde el momento en que se lanzó sobre el grupo la primera vez, y quizás eso era lo que ataba su cordura. Blandía la espada con fuerza y rapidez, pero al no poder conseguir un golpe efectivo, empezaba a agotarse, y era consciente de ello.

Consiguió poner un poco de distancia, entonces se dio cuenta de que el sapo no se había movido de la inmensa piedra negra. Analizó las posibles relaciones que podría tener con ella, cuando cayó en cuenta de que se había aparecido sobre de él.

Soltó el escudo para poder empuñar la espada con dos manos, la levantó por sobre su cabeza y concentró su cosmos. Solo había practicado hasta la primera etapa esa técnica, jamás la había lanzado contra nada ni nadie, su maestro le había asegurado que no era necesario, y confiaba en él, solo que la circunstancia finalmente se había presentado.

La espada cumplió la función de la armadura, llevando toda esa energía hasta su punta, llevándola a un nuevo nivel, que compensó el desgaste que había tenido hasta ese momento. Abrió los ojos para centrar bien su objetivo y en cuanto este abrió su inmensa boca, llena de baba y sangre negra, dejó ir su propia versión de la _Extinción de luz estelar._

El sapo produjo un ruido aún más horroroso de lo que había hecho hasta ese momento intentando tragarse esa concentración de cosmos. Por un momento parecía que lo estaba logrando, pero apenas empezaba a cerrar la boca, la naturaleza de la técnica, con su poderoso vórtex, empezó a comprimir el cuerpo grotesco de la criatura, deformándolo hasta que finalmente se desintegró, en una escena por demás espantosa.

Jadeando, Kiki se dejó ir de rodillas y nuevamente miró a su alrededor.

La sangre ya se había vuelto un amasijo lodoso, un hedor insoportable apenas superado por el dolor que empezaba a apoderarse de su pecho: todos estaban muertos.

Volvió su atención a Miho, en la colina cerca de ahí, y con horror vio que el hombre con cabeza de lobo se había incorporado e iba a su encuentro.

—¡Miho! —gritó, poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

Intentó teletransportarse, pero no lo consiguió, así que empezó a correr.

—¡Miho!

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, creyó que su corazón se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo cerca que el hombre estaba de la muchacha.

—¡No!

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, lanzó la espada como si se tratara de una lanza y esta travesó el torso desnudo del sacerdote, que pudo dar un par de pasos más antes de caer.

Kiki finalmente lo alcanzó. Todavía respiraba, aunque con algo de dificultad, muriendo finalmente en cuanto le sacó la espada.

El corte, al parecer, también había alcanzado la cadena de oro, por lo que pudo ver qué era lo que colgaba del extremo final: una figurilla de ese mismo sapo obsceno. Decidió tomarlo para poder mostrarle al anciano maestro Dohko, una prueba de que los monstruos podrían ser reales.

El hombre había perdido la cabeza de lobo que llevaba encima y a la luz de la luna, habiéndose acercado para tomar su cadena de oro, vio que su rostro de facciones crueles y la cabeza afeitada, parecía infinitamente parecido a Tatsumi.

No pudo controlarse más. Rompió a llorar como no lo había hecho nunca antes, porque nunca antes había sentido algo tan horrible como el odio a una persona, casi quemándole el pecho.

Su maestro le hablaba siempre de la bondad oculta en el corazón de todos los hombres, a veces sofocada por sentimientos banales como el egoísmo y la avaricia, pero era simplemente incapaz de ver esa bondad ahí, en las personas que habían secuestrado a un grupo de niños que ya habían perdido a sus familias, que a nadie le importaban, ni siquiera las personas que tenían que velar por ellos, como Tatsumi.

¡Si tan solo hubiese atendido la llamada desde que le informaron!,

Miró el escudo y la espada, manchados de sangre y lodo, inútiles en su propósito de proteger a los inocentes.

Acarició el cabello de Miho, estaba demasiado lastimada, y en sus senos se notaba la marca violácea que había dejado el sapo. No le había hecho sangre ya que se la quitó a tiempo, pero tenía moretones y cortes en todo el cuerpo.

Se sacó la camiseta, era pequeña, pero podría cubrirla lo suficiente.

Luego se acomodó la espada y el escudo en la espalda, cargándola con cuidado, tratando de acomodarla lo mejor posible ya que era mucho más alta.

Tendría que volver caminando a la fundación, al menos hasta que pudiera recuperarse lo suficiente como para volver a teletransportarse.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_*La piedra negra, Robert E. Howard (1931)_

_Parte del horror lovecraftiano, recae en que los humanos podemos ser igual de horribles que los monstruos, algo que en Saint Seiya no se nota, con todo y que Tatsumi es una auténtica bestia._

_En fin,_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	10. El secreto del Patriarca

•

**Capítulo X**

**El secreto del Patriarca**

•

Las pruebas que habían hecho llegar a sus manos cada uno de los santos que volvían de sus encomiendas, no hacían más que acentuar el sentimiento de haber fallado en su misión como líder de la orden.

En todos sus años dirigiendo el Santuario, manteniendo la frágil paz en el mundo a la espera de la reencarnación de Athena, luchando por no interferir demasiado para respetar el libre albedrío de la humanidad, jamás consideró siquiera como una posibilidad, que las historias fantasiosas de un puñado de hombres, fuesen reales.

Las desestimó tanto como las teorías de conspiración que por siglos vagaban entre lo imposible y lo absurdo, pero con el pergamino en manos, el que Shaka había llevado consigo en su escape de la isla, todas sus certezas dieron un vuelco.

Podía leerlo, podía comprenderlo; se trataba de la lengua muerta que hablaban sus antepasados mucho antes de que asentaran su pueblo en Asia.

Lo devolvió a su recipiente, pasando la punta de los dedos por el grabado en el metal, sintiendo un escalofrío al confirmar, por tercera vez, que se trataba de un trabajo orfebre de oricalco puro, y únicamente un gremio muy reducido, era capaz de realizarlo.

Aun así, ninguno lo haría, pues el oricalco puro no se usaba desde hacía siglos, cuando los alquimistas que atendieron el deseo de Athena para la creación de las armaduras, lo aliaron con polvo de estrellas y gammanium.

Guardó el cilindro entre sus ropajes, decidido a averiguar más al respecto.

Tras la agrupación, había ordenado a todos que permanecieran en la fuente de Athena, al menos hasta que los gemelos y Sorrento regresaran, que eran los únicos de los que aún no tenía noticias.

Claramente no estaban conformes, cada minuto perdían territorio a manos de horrores que hasta hacía unos días creían imposibles, pero la realidad de sus derrotas los obligó a aceptar el tratar sus heridas, tanto las físicas, como las mentales, provocadas por el impacto del cosmos corrupto que se había adherido al de Deathmask cuando este les avisó sobre lo que podría retrasar los planes de sus enemigos.

El silencio abismal del Santuario acentuó el sonido de sus pasos.

—Necesito estar a solas —dijo a los guardias de la puerta, quienes simplemente salieron, cerrando la gran puerta detrás de ellos.

Shion se volvió hacia el sitial, pero no se sentó en él, sino que usó su privilegio como Patriarca para escabullirse por entre las barreras del Santuario, llegando en cuestión de segundos al templo de Jamir.

El viento frío de esas altas montañas que hacía tanto tiempo no visitaba, lo recibió con inclemencia. Alejando por completo cualquier sentimiento que pudiese interponerse en la misión por la que había roto la regla no escrita de jamás abandonar el Santuario, sobre todo en una Guerra Santa, levantó las manos reconfigurando el templo.

Por la forma en las que los gruesos muros crujieron, se dio cuenta de que nadie había hecho eso antes, por lo que corroboró que Mū no había descubierto el secreto que su pueblo había guardado desde la era del mito, desobedeciendo deliberadamente a Athena.

Pensaba decírselo, pero nunca encontró el momento adecuado, y la muerte lo alcanzó primero.

Finalmente, se revelaron ante él unas escaleras que se adentraban en las entrañas de la montaña.

Descendió los primeros escalones, formando una esfera de cosmos para guiar su camino, pues las antorchas que sus antepasados habían puesto a los costados, estaban petrificadas, a punto de desmoronarse por su antigüedad.

El olor a humedad y abandono lo golpeó en la nariz, el aire viciado le dificultaba incluso el respirar, pero en cuanto llegó al final de las escaleras, y el estrecho salón del que su predecesor le había hablado, pero nunca había visitado, quedó ante su vista, el hueco en su estómago creció exponencialmente.

Respiró profundo para recobrar la compostura y decididamente se acercó a una caja que, por su brillo impecable, pese al abandono, rememoraba a las cajas de Pandora.

Pronto se percató de que la única forma de abrirla era mediante una combinación de sus piezas móviles en la cara frontal. Luego de pensarlo un poco, y dadas las circunstancias por las que se había construido ese recinto del que ni siquiera los Patriarcas, salvo que pertenecieran al pueblo muviano, tenían conocimiento, formó con las piezas el ideograma que representaba al primer jefe de su pueblo fuera del continente de Mu.

La caja se abrió enseguida, dejando expuesto un grueso libro, encuadernado con tapas metálicas y un cerrojo que inmediatamente le hizo pensar que solo podía abrirse de una manera.

Salió de aquel lugar devolviendo a su posición original el templo, yendo hacia el salón donde se resguardaban las armaduras de Escultor y Buril, encontrando ambas en sus respectivos nichos que flanqueaban el espacio vacío que dejaba la de Aries.

Luego de obtener las herramientas para usarlas a modo de llave, corroboró que su suposición había sido correcta y el libro finalmente se abrió.

Tal como le habían dicho, se trataba de una crónica recuperada de los sobrevivientes a la desaparición de su tierra natal.

Pasó las hojas con cuidado, aun con la situación apremiante por la que había recurrido a tomar esa decisión, no quería perder detalle, sin entender en primera instancia el motivo por el que le habían advertido la naturaleza traidora de aquel sitio.

Habiendo pasado los primeros capítulos que situaban el inicio de esa crónica antes de la encomienda para forjar las armaduras; hablaba del pueblo muviano y la adoración a su primer Dios, uno que les convenció de quedarse a las faldas de las montañas que habitaba a cambio de un regalo que los pondría en ventaja frente a cualquier enemigo: el poder para usar sus mentes como una extensión tangible de su cuerpo.

No todos lo recibieron, pero los primeros que manifestaron aquella misteriosa habilidad se convirtieron en sus sacerdotes, y se les rindió tributo con un palacio, oro, esclavos, todas las distinciones posibles, mientras que los siguientes, conformaron la élite del ejército y alquimistas, manteniendo sus dinastías más o menos con la misma jerarquía por los siguientes siglos.

Shion, sin embargo, no tardó en comprender que esa criatura a la que se habían enfrentado Shaka y Shura, no era otro que ese Dios.

"_Si no se le ofrecía ninguna víctima, Ghatanothoa se arrastraría hacia la luz como una exudación de las tinieblas, y se derramaría por las laderas de basalto del Yaddith-Gho, arrasando y destruyendo todo aquello que encontrara a su paso. Ningún ser vivo podía contemplar a Ghatanothoa, ni siquiera una imagen suya por pequeña que fuese, sin sufrir algo peor que la muerte. La visión del dios o de su imagen, como aseguraban las leyendas de Yuggoth, significaba una parálisis y petrificación de lo más sorprendente y extraño: la víctima se convertía en piedra y cuero por fuera, en tanto que, en su interior, el cerebro permanecía perpetuamente vivo... fijo y preso a través de los siglos, enloquecedoramente consciente del paso interminable de los años, en una irremediable pasividad, hasta que el azar o el tiempo consumasen la destrucción de la corteza pétrea que lo aprisionaba, exponiéndose a la muerte"._

Más adelante, se narraba la historia del hereje T'yong, la única persona de la que se tenía conocimiento, que se había adentrado en el templo de Ghatanothoa con la intención de liberar al pueblo de su tiranía, sin embargo, al no volver, se concluyó que había fracasado, y aunque se descubrió el sabotaje del que fue víctima, habiendo sido reemplazado el hechizo preparado por una réplica ineficaz, nadie más intentó siquiera pensar en ello.

Shion sacó el cilindro que resguardaba el pergamino, comparando los grabados con la pequeña ilustración.

Shura y Shaka, sin duda alguna, habían encontrado al desventurado hombre y recuperado el pergamino falso.

Entonces, el cronista finalmente colocó con palabras textuales, la advertencia de que, al continuar la lectura, se traicionaba la confianza de Athena, y que, por amor a ella, de seguir, sería solo por fuerza de las circunstancias adecuadas.

Un siglo después de la fallida rebelión de T'yong, el mundo tembló, sacudido por la fuerza magnánima de una batalla entre dioses, e incluso los sacerdotes fieles a Ghatanothoa temieron que emergiera a la superficie para tomar bando.

Cegados por el temor a tal posibilidad, reclamaron que todas las doncellas de la tierra de Mu fueran conducidas a la antesala del templo en las faldas de la montaña, para que su sacrificio calmara las ansias de salir a la cruzada. Arrancadas de sus casas por la fuerza, quizás fueron sus lágrimas las que _las_ conmovieron.

La luz de su cosmos iluminó la mortecina estancia, como si hubiera amanecido, dos jóvenes, más hermosas que el cielo estrellado, más luminosas que el sol, con su sola presencia parecieron aminorar el dolor y el miedo.

La voz de la mayor detuvo a los obstinados sacerdotes de Ghatanothoa y el gentil toque de la menor liberó a las doncellas. Sin embargo, postrados a sus pies, suplicaron por conocer la forma de apaciguar a aquél que dormitaba en lo profundo de la montaña.

Ellas prometieron hacerse cargo, y ataviadas con resplandecientes armaduras, subieron las inmensas escaleras que conducían al templo principal, que solo el hereje T'yong había alcanzado a ver, pues los primeros habitantes registraban que ya estaba ahí cuando se asentaron.

Lo único que podían distinguir era el destello dorado en lo alto de la montaña.

Las diosas volvieron victoriosas, asegurando que, al igual que habían hecho con otros dioses antiguos, no volverían a ver la luz del sol.

¡Gloria a las diosas de la justicia y la victoria!, escribía el cronista.

Una sola cosa pidió la mayor, que los templos y pergaminos que mencionaran al vencido Ghatanothoa fuesen destruidos. Que los sacerdotes que le servían hicieran un voto de silencio y de sus labios no volviera a pronunciarse su nombre, que los habitantes de la tierra de Mu olvidaran esos años oscuros de miedo y sacrificio, porque el simple pensamiento podría influenciar algún regreso, _pues no está muerto lo que puede yacer eternamente._

El templo principal ardió en llamas luego de ser destruido tanto como fue posible, el fuego se avivó con los pergaminos y tapices que representaban la adoración al dios, si bien realmente no había efigies de él, sí de sus sirvientes, de la montaña, de lo poco que podían ver del templo y réplicas de los ideogramas que habían podido rescatar de las ruinas previas a su propia ciudad. Los guerreros lanzaron las insignias de sus armas, y las mujeres sus colgantes.

Al amanecer, quedaban apenas ardientes cenizas, pero las diosas se habían marchado de la misma manera misteriosa en que habían llegado.

El ánimo del pueblo se recuperó poco después de eso, en el horizonte aún era posible ver algunos destellos, y por momentos, la piel se le erizaba a aquellos bendecidos con el único regalo que Ghatanothoa les había hecho, al menos a los más poderosos, que sentían en sus cabezas el estallido de esas batallas entre dioses.

Así, el temor por el ascenso de Ghatanothoa se había reemplazado por el temor a quedar en fuego cruzado de lo que fuera que atormentaba los cielos y hacía temblar la tierra.

Esos temores no fueron infundados, pudieron ver de nuevo el resplandor de las diosas acercándose por la costa este, pero no estaba sola, estaba en la proa del barco insignia de una flota de al menos cincuenta naves de velas blancas.

El rey, se abrió paso hasta el muelle que la recibía, postrándose a los pies de la diosa, escuchando con horror que los barcos eran para ellos, pues su padre había ordenado que todas las ciudades de los Antiguos debían yacer en la profundidad del mar.

Sin tiempo para alguna negociación al respecto, el caos se apoderó de la multitud, y una facción reticente de la traición a Ghatanothoa, incitó a la rebelión, acusando a las diosas de codiciar sus tierras y riqueza.

Un poderoso trueno silenció a la turba que se formaba, y las nubes se arremolinaron con una prontitud inaudita mientras que la lluvia caía a plomo.

El mar se agitó y dejando de lado cualquier diferencia, el pueblo de Mu tomó solo sus más elementales pertenencias y se precipitaron al abordaje de los barcos.

En medio de ese caos, fue que el rey finalmente se libró de su papel tácito como marioneta de los sacerdotes que ostentaban el verdadero poder.

Usando, como nunca antes, su don para llegar a los pensamientos de otras personas sin importar lo lejos que se encontraran; avisó a cada pequeño pueblo y villa, recorrió todos los confines de su reino para que apresuraran la evacuación.

Los movimientos de la tierra cambiaron por completo la línea de horizonte, levantando montes donde antes no los había, fisurando la tierra y sumergiendo hasta los palacios más altos.

Las diosas se habían mantenido en un mismo sitio, usando su poder para mantener un paso seguro.

Los primeros zaparon en un par de horas, pero debieron pasar cuatro días antes de que el hundimiento fuera inminente, y llevándose consigo a dos de los barcos aun libres, la tierra de Mu finalmente desapareció en el mar.

Guiados por el radiante cosmos que apaciguaba sus temores, con la lluvia y el mar bravo, la incertidumbre sobre su destino se convirtió en el menor de los problemas cuando el cielo, negro por completo, se iluminó un instante por un par de relámpagos.

Todos gritaron por el horror que pudieron distinguir: un dragón, un pulpo, una monstruosidad encomiosa que vociferaba, sobreponiéndose incluso a la tormenta.

Las diosas ordenaron que aquellos más dotados o que habían perfeccionado el regalo de Ghatanothoa, levantaran defensas para proteger las mentes de todos los sobrevivientes, mientras levantaban el vuelo, dirigiéndose al encuentro de la abominación, que ni siquiera en sus más fantasiosas idealizaciones sobre su antiguo Dios, habrían podido imaginar algo así.

El cosmos de las diosas casi volvía en día la noche, el mar se agitaba con violencia, como si se hubiera abierto, emergiendo de ahí una tercera figura que nadie pudo reconocer y se unió a la batalla.

Aquella aberración retrocedió poco a poco, aunque por su colosal tamaño, apenas era perceptible el movimiento

De pronto, uno de los resplandores dorados se precipito hacia las naves.

Uno de los miembros de la guardia personal del rey consiguió atraparla antes de que cayera en el furioso mar; se trataba de la diosa más joven, herida de tal forma que solo corroboraba su naturaleza divina, pues una mujer ordinaria habría muerto enseguida.

Los médicos y alquimistas trataron de sanar sus heridas, pero ninguno de sus conocimientos o habilidades tenían resultado alguno.

Con las fuerzas exiguas, la joven diosa pidió al rey un favor, que le obsequiara el báculo que portaba a Athena, y le dijera que siempre la acompañaría a sus batallas. Enseguida, una poderosa luz dorada obligó a todos a cubrirse los ojos.

El rey aseguraba que se sintió envuelto en una calidez reconfortante, y cuando el cegador resplandor se atenuó, el báculo en sus manos había cambiado, era completamente dorado, mientras que la joven diosa se había desvanecido.

La tormenta no amainó, por el contrario, las olas se alzaban en descomunales dimensiones, y de la flota original que había conseguido zarpar del puerto derruido, menos de la mitad consiguió vislumbrar la costa.

Sin embargo, ni bien consiguieron desembarcar, el resentimiento de los antes sacerdotes de Ghatanothoa volvió a ponerse de manifiesto, exigiendo que se entregara a su cuidado a la diosa, ya unida al báculo, para usarla como estandarte de guerra en esas tierras.

Comprendiendo que sus intenciones eran faltar a la promesa de estregarla a la diosa mayor, el rey se negó en rotundo, librando una batalla de varios días.

Con la victoria del rey, el reducido grupo se dividió de forma definitiva, los antiguos sacerdotes y sus partidarios escaparon hacia las montañas.

El cielo dejó de retumbar a cabo de algunos días, y la diosa mayor pronto les dio alcance, agradeciendo al rey y sus seguidores el proteger a Nike.

Una ventisca se coló en el templo de Jamir hizo silbar cada recoveco de piedra, obligando a Shion a levantar la vista, permitiéndose mirar de nuevo las piedras talladas que decoraban ese salón y relataban la historia de su pueblo desde que llegaron a esas tierras.

Sabía, por la tradición oral, que el antiguo rey de Mu había renunciado a su corona para seguir a Athena a occidente junto con algunos de sus más devotos guardianes, y sabía que el primer jefe de la aldea se había negado a conservar la organización monárquica que por mucho tiempo habían seguido, liberó a quienes habían vivido como esclavos y se dedicó a entablar buenas relaciones con los pueblos aledaños.

Distinguió las ovejas y los campos que araron, las pequeñas casas, a los alquimistas que forjaron las armaduras de los santos de Athena, a los primeros aprendices, y a todos los que habían llegado a ser nombrados Patriarcas.

Volvió la vista al libro, pasando los dedos sobre la última página, la que recopilaba las últimas preguntas del cronista, sobre el destino de los antiguos sacerdotes de Ghatanothoa, y si ellos serían capaces de guardar el secretismo que Athena había pedido.

Y la más importante, ¿podría Ghatanothoa aún tener vínculo con ellos mediante el regalo que les había dado?

Le quedaba claro que los antiguos sacerdotes y sus seguidores habían instruido a las siguientes generaciones en su culto, prueba de ello, era el grupo que había emboscado a Shaka, totalmente determinados a ofrendar, finalmente, sacrificios al dios bajo la montaña.

También entendía otra cosa; por tradición, todos los niños menores a ocho años podían alistarse para ser aprendices de caballero, pero aquellos que daban indicios de tener habilidades psícoquinéticas, eran enviados a ese templo, con el caballero de Aries para recibir entrenamiento de santo lo quisieran o no, independientemente de su edad.

Siempre le pareció una decisión pragmática, y estaba seguro de que, si en ese momento le preguntara el motivo al actual jefe de la aldea, le diría que siempre ha sido así, pero luego de haber leído aquél viejo volumen, no le quedaba duda que fue un intento de sofocar cualquier remanente del ahora desconocido Ghatanothoa, por la influencia divina de Athena.

Ya lo entendía todo.

Si bien la psicoquinesia que caracterizaba al pueblo muviano no era exclusiva de ellos, y caballeros de buen nivel podían desarrollar ciertas habilidades, era inevitable comprender que a sus enemigos les resultaba fácil interceptarlos, como habían hecho con Deathmask.

Dio una última mirada al muro con los nichos de las armaduras que siempre se habían asignado a aprendices de Jamir.

¡Siglos de tradiciones que solo se seguían sin saber el motivo real!

Cuando su maestro le confió el secreto, le aseguró que nunca había estado ahí, y le advirtió que únicamente bajara a en la más desesperada de las circunstancias, era así como pensaba decírselo a Mū. Entonces pensó con horror que su condescendencia para confiarle el secreto antes, había puesto en peligro una información valiosa.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, en ese momento solo tenía que concentrarse en preparar a la orden para enfrentar a su enemigo y con lo que acababa de descubrir, cualquier duda sobre la legitimidad de los libros que Aldebarán y Aioros habían recuperado, quedaba despejada.

Consciente del riesgo, pero sin más remedio, regresó al Santuario tal como había salido.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_*Reliquia de un mundo olvidado/Más allá de los eones, H.P. Lovecraft & Hazel Heald (1935)_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
